Save the tears for the right moment
by yume no yami
Summary: Sidestory to kitty. How Milliardo was trained until he was sold to his first Master. 4th part online! How's the japanese life for an european slave? M rated for sexual contents. COMPLETE!
1. Part A

Sides story to my other Gundam Wing fanfic 'Kitty.' I think it's better if you read Kitty, before you read this… Especially part two (in writing) shouldn't be read before you've read a great deal of 'Kitty'

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and it's characters in any way.

SAVE THE TEARS FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT.

'Please, no…don't take him away from me…please.' Begged the mother of a two year old boy.  
'You know you can't keep him. It would ruin my reputation if he stayed. You have no right to keep the child.'  
'You have no right to take it away from me! It's my child!'  
'And you are MY slave, so I decide what happens with him.'  
'Then why didn't you have it removed when it wasn't born yet? Why after two years?' complained the woman.  
'Because I say so!' he snapped. 'Take him away.' He ordered to a servant. 'And you…' he said to the woman. 'Prepare for 30 lashes.'  
'30?…As you wish my Lord.' She said defeated. She knew she couldn't do a thing.  
The boy was taken away to an institute far away from his birthplace. The institute he was placed in was an institute to raise slaves. He was condemned to the same faith as his mother.

**10 years later.**

'Mistress? You wanted to speak with me?' asked a blond boy. He was completely dressed in blue simple clothes. The only thing that made him stand out to all other slaves were his platinum blond, almost white hair, together with his crystal blue eyes.  
'Yes. I've had complaints about your behaviour lately.'  
'My behaviour ma'am?'  
'Don't play dumb Milliardo. We both know that you know what I'm talking about.'  
'Mistress, honestly, I…'  
'Milliardo!' she warned. 'How long have you been here now Milliardo?'  
'Twelve years ma'am.'  
'And still you do not know the rules?' she asked irritated  
'I do know the rules ma'am, but…' he said fidgeting with the metal collar around his neck.  
'Don't contradict me young man! And stop playing with your collar. It's not made for that.'  
'No ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am.'  
'You should be. Otto! Come in!' she said calling the man.  
'Yes Lady Une?' he asked when he cam in.  
'Give him sixteen' She said making a gesture to Milliardo.  
'What? Why?' snapped the blond.  
'Two more lashes' Added Une and she continued with her paperwork.  
'C'mon.' said Otto taking Milliardo away.

Milliardos hands were chained to the wall. No matter how much it hurt him, he kept fighting, he didn't give in. He never had, and he would never do it.  
When he was ten years old he was told that he'd been born as a slave. He'd been told that his father was a man of high status and that he had made one of his slaves pregnant. It was 'normal' for children of slaves to be taken away. That counted even more for Milliardo. They'd told him that his mother was one of the few genetically breed slaves, which made him rather special. That groups of slaves were called 'odíons'. They all had dark brown hair, and ice blue eyes. Their genes were adapted so they wouldn't suffer natural diseases, and that they would have the perfect figure. Their personality was made rather rebellious, but when broken, perfectly obeying.  
Milliardo had half of his mothers blood so he had a few of those 'perfections.' His hair colour was his fathers, but his eyes, body shape and rebellious behaviour he shared with his mother.  
Milliardo didn't know who his parents were, he only knew what he was told. He knew that he could never see his father and mother.  
'Stand up.' Ordered Otto after he had removed the chains. 'Let's get you to the medical room.' He said with a gently voice.  
'Can you walk on your own?' he asked.  
Milliardo silently nodded and followed the man to the medical room.  
Every time Milliardo was hurt he wondered why they bothered to take him to the medical room and treat the wounds. One: He was the only one in the institute who got treatment, Two: Even with the treatment scars will remain and will lower the price people have to pay for him. Due to his Odíons blood all scars disappeared after five years at the most, but he always had scars somewhere. There wasn't a month without a punishment for the boy.  
'Luckily' for him he wasn't sold yet. He was now half way his training. He had learned from young age that he was a slave and that he had to do everything that he was ordered to. He had even learned how to read and write. He had learned how to talk, walk, eat, sleep, everything, except for the second part of his training. How to please his master or mistress in a sexual way. Milliardo had suspected that he would be sold as a pleasure slave when he was older, but he didn't know when his training would start. He was twelve now, and that was normally taken the age to start the training. But his thirteenth birthday was nearing, and he still hadn't been trained. Not that he mattered, he didn't mind at all, but he did found it rather strange.

The next day Lady Une visited Milliardo in the medical room.  
'How are you feeling Milliardo?' she asked while sitting next to the boy on his bed.  
'Like anyone would feel after he's been whipped.' He said remaining lying as he was. Flat on his stomach, never looking Lady  
Une in the eyes.  
'I came to tell you, that when you are strong enough to stand again, you're new training will start. You're going to be  
transferred to another place.'  
'Another place ma'am? Where?'  
'That's something I can't tell you.'  
'Mistress? Do you know how long the 'training' will take?' asked the boy carefully trying to sit up, but he failed.  
'Don't overstrain yourself.' Said Une kindly. 'The training will take as long as it needs. It depends on how you…'  
'Let myself get raped.' He bluntly said.  
'Milliardo!' she warned. 'I should have you whipped for that.'  
The blond flinched _Not again  
_'But…' she continued. 'No more whiplashes from now on. We don't want your skin scarred badly when your sold.'  
'Everything to make more money out of me.' He said sarcastic and annoyed. 'I feel more like an object than a person.'  
'Well maybe you are more an object than a person.' Remarked Une.  
The blond flinched again. That had hurt. Tears started to dwell up in his eyes. He fought against his tears. He was learned  
when he was young that showing tears was one of the weaknesses that should never be shown.  
'I can't help it my mother was a slave!' he snapped. He buried his face in the pillow and finally let the tears go their way.  
Une knew trying to comfort the boy wouldn't work. She left Milliardo alone.

_Why? Why is my life such a hell?_

Lady Une didn't come to check on Milliardo for the next two days. The boy had regained enough strength in two days to be able to walk again. Sleeping on his back was still out of the question. Une dropped by in the medical room late in the evening.  
'Feeling better?' she asked kindly. Une wasn't dressed in her normal uniform, but wore a skirt just above her knees with a  
marine blue, daring, shirt. Her normal in knots braided hair now hung loos over her shoulders.  
'Mistress?' said the blond staring at her. 'You look…stunning ma'am.' He said.  
'Thank you.' She said smiling.  
'May I ask the reason for your change of clothes ma'am? Is there something special today?'  
'These are my civilian clothes' she answered. 'Here, take these clothes on.' She said handing them to Milliardo.  
'Now Mistress?'  
'No in five years…of course.' She said calmly, not like normal. Normally she would've at least slapped Milliardo for that.  
'Please ma'am.' Said Milliardo taking on the clothes. 'I know I'm being transferred today, you really don't have to act nice.'  
'What makes you think I'm acting? I also have a good side you know…'  
'I'm sorry ma'am. I never implied that…' he said when he was finished dressing.  
'It's okay Milliardo.' She said looking at the boy. This time he was dressed in plain black clothes, giving his skin and hair  
colourr an accent. Almost white against black stood out.  
'Should I braid my hair ma'am?' he asked knowing that long hair was mostly not allowed.  
'No, you can leave it as it is…Turn around and hold your hands on your back.' She ordered. She shackled Milliardos hands.  
'Follow me.' She said and went outside. A car with darkened windows was already waiting. The bond got in the car first, and  
Une followed.  
'You may leave.' She said to the driver.  
'How long until we get there ma'am?' asked the blond sitting a bit different, trying to find a pose what didn't hurt too much.  
'About an hour.'

After a few minutes of silence Milliardo asked: 'Mistress? You knew my parents, didn't you?'  
'What makes you think that?'  
'Well, you've trained me for as far as I can remember, so I assumed you were there form the beginning, and…'  
'True.' Said Une. 'I know your parents, but I can't tell you about them. You know enough already for a slave. I can't tell you  
more than you already know.'  
'Why not ma'am? This will be the last time I'll be bothering you anyway.'  
'You're not the only one who has to obey some rules Milliardo. I'm not allowed to tell.'  
'Then there isn't a chance you'll tell me my last name, is there?'  
'No, sorry.'  
'I see…' he said sad. 'I could've expected that answer.' He said more to himself.  
Une sighed. 'If it helps you…your mothers name was Katharine. That's all I can tell you, and it's too much already.'  
'Katharine…' repeated Milliardo. 'Thanks Mistress.'  
'Lady Une…what a surprise to see you here. I wasn't expecting you.' Said Tubarov when Une entered his office in the STI  
(Slave Training Institute)

'Don't flatter yourself Tubarov. I'm just here to bring you another slave. If it were only for me I would never set a foot in this  
building again. Milliardo, can you wait outside?'  
'Yes ma'am.' He said and left.  
'Well, what do you think about him on first sight?' asked Une sitting down opposite of Tubarov.  
'He's one hell of a handsome boy, that I have to confess, but let me guess, he's a pain in the ass the train?'  
'Not really. Milliardo has been born in slavery, so he has been trained since he was a baby. His mother was a full-blooded  
odíon, so he's half.'  
'Odíons have brown hair, don't they?'  
'Yes, but Milliardo has his fathers hair colour. Anyway, he's almost thirteen and has completed the first part of the training.'  
'Has he had sex yet?'  
'No.' said Une.  
Tubarov smiled. 'This is sounding better and better.'  
'I wasn't finished yet Tubarov. He hasn't been on the receiving side yet. I assumed that was what you meant.'  
'You let him on top!'  
'**I** never let him. He took another slave…female.' She said.  
'How many times?'  
'Five. All other things you need to know are in his file.' She said handing some papers to the grey man.  
Tubarov read the papers quickly. 'He learned how to read and write? Who were his parents?'  
'Who **are** his parents.' Corrected Une. 'They're both still alive. His father is a man with high status who made his slave  
pregnant.'  
'High status? What is he? King of the world?'

_You do not know how close you are._

'So…now his price…' started Tubarov. 'No doubt you want above the normal I give.'  
'O yes! He's half odíon, is well trained, can read and write and not to forget very handsome.'  
'How much?' asked Tubarov ready to sign a cheque.  
'One million.'  
'ONE MILLION? ARE YOU CRAZY!'  
'No.' she said staying calm. 'I'm being reasonable. If you train him right you can make at least two million out of him. And if you don't take him, I know some other place he could go to.'  
'Fine fine. One Million it'll be.' He said signing the cheque and gave it to Une.  
'Thank you.' Said Une with a fake smile. 'Until next time then.'  
She shook hands with Tubarov and made her way to the door. Just before she opened the door to leave she said: 'O, and  
Tubarov? Mind his teeth. He knows how to bite.'  
'We'll se about that.' Said the old man, going out of his office as well.

Milliardo had obediently waited.  
'Mistress, Master.' He said looking down to avoid their eyes.  
'Well, good luck Milliardo.' Said Une. 'Don't make it too difficult for yourself here.' She whispered in his ear.  
'I'll try ma'am.' He said indifferent. He knew he wasn't going to try at all.  
Lady Une left after freeing Milliardo of his cuffs and giving him a short hug.  
'She's too soft hearted for her own good…' mumbled Tubarov.

_You should know how soft she can be._

'In my office.' Ordered Tubarov.  
'Master?' asked the blond. Normally slaves weren't allowed in their trainers offices.  
'Are you deaf! In my office!'  
'No Master…sorry Master.'  
'Do you know what training you'll be receiving?' asked Tubarov sitting down.  
'The great line, yes Master.'  
'Do you have any experience with what will be coming?' he asked to check Une's story.  
'Yes master. Though I wasn't on the receiving side.'  
'How many?'  
'Four or five times. I didn't keep count.'  
'Male or female?'  
'Female Master.'  
'Good…' he said. He put the phone on the speaker. 'Imes! Come to my office immediately!'  
'Yes sir.'

A few seconds later a blond man in his twenties entered Tubarovs office.  
'Take him to his room. His training will start tomorrow morning. You'll be in lead of the training.'  
'Yes sir. Anything else?'  
'Here's his file. That would be all.'  
'Sir.' The man saluted. He gestured the bond beside him to follow.

Milliardos room looked more than a cell than a room. There was only an old bed and a window with bars in front of them.  
The room was painted in some sort of blue-ish colour, and an old carpet lay on the ground.  
'So much for a comfortable room.' Whispered Milliardo when he came in the room.  
'At the end of your training you'll hardly ever be on your room anymore.' Said Imes who clearly had heard the blond. 'Sit down and listen. I've got a few rules. First, only talk when asked. Call me master, or on the rare occasion I'm in a very good  
mood Lieutenant will do. As for my way of training, you're lucky I have to take care of you. I'm strict, but if you do as I say you won't be punished…unlike others here…'  
'Unlike others? Master?'  
'I'm the 'softest' trainer around, if you want to call it like that. No doubt you know some punish you for only breathing. I only  
punish with a reason. Anyway, Everyday you have to get up at seven. You'll be training your body and condition until twelve.  
After short lunch I'll learn you whatever's on the program. After dinner from 18:30 till 21:00 you'll be studying or doing nothing, depends on whatever you choose. I heard you're smart and you learn quick so if I were you I would choose the first option. After 21:00 it's lights out, but after you've finished your first part of the training you'll be in my room and/or bathroom. Understood?'  
'Yes Master.'  
'Good. Then repeat what I have said.'  
'Every word?  
'What do you think!'  
'Sorry…I have to get up at seven every day…………………'  
'……..In your bedroom and/or bathroom.' Finished Milliardo.  
'I'm impressed. You learn very fast…Now…I'll give you a quick tour. Be sure you remember…I'm not going to tell it twice.'  
Imes ended 'the tour' at the bathrooms where the slaves could take a shower.  
'Go take a shower. Afterwards, take these clothes on.' Ordered Imes handing the blond a small pile of clothes. 'You have ten  
minutes.'  
Milliardo showered, dried and dressed himself. He was finished just when the ten minutes were over. When Milliardo came  
out of the bathroom he saw Imes talking with someone just a few years older than himself. He had chocolate brown hair, ice blue eyes and was well build.

_Is he an idíon?_ Wondered Milliardo

'Master.' He said. I'm finished with taking a shower.'  
'Good. This is Kevin. He has one year of training left. If I'm not present he'll keep an eye on you.' He said. He turned to  
Kevin. 'Don't be too hard on Milliardo. He's half idíon so he shouldn't cause too much trouble.' Whispered Imes to the teen next to him.  
'Understood Master.' Kevin said.  
Lieutenant Imes left the two boys alone.  
'Let's go to the training room…we can talk rather private there.' Suggested the brunette.  
'Sure.' Said Milliardo.

When the boys were half way to the training room Milliardo just had to ask: 'Kevin? This may sound rude, but are you an  
odíon?'  
'Don't worry, it wasn't rude at all.' He said smiling. 'And yes, I'm a full blooded odíon. Why'd you want to know?'  
'Just curious. I've never met an odíon before, and since I'm half, I was interested in what things I and odíons are alike…'  
'I can tell you what odíons are like.' He said opening the door to the training room. He looked around. 'No one here… good…so…you wanted to know about odíons?'  
'Yeah, the only thing I know is that odíons cost a lot more, but I was never told why.'  
'Normally no odíon is told why. I found out by accident. Odíons were genetically adapted to please the rich. Odíons don't get sick of natural deceases, we have a perfect body, easy to be trained. We have ice blue eyes and brown hair. That's a point where you and I differ. Now for the part we're worth so much...until odíons are broken they are knows for their stubbornness. After broken , perfectly willing, with sometimes a small exception. That's about all I think…'  
'Then there are two things in which I'm different…My hair colour and the part where I'll be perfectly willing.' He said kind of  
sarcastic.  
Kevin smiled. 'That was exactly my attitude when I was brought here. They'll change your mind.' He said a bit sad. 'Anyway,  
it's lights out in fifteen minutes…let's go to our rooms.'  
'Okay. It's not like I have something else to do anyway.'  
'By the way. Do you want me to wake you tomorrow morning? If the Master hates one thing it is when you sleep in.'  
'I have my own biological clock that will wake me in time. But if I'm not awake at ten to seven you can wake me, if it's not  
too much trouble.' Said Milliardo.  
'Not at all. I'm here to help you, remember? The first few weeks, maybe months are the worst, after that you'll get used to it.'  
'If you're trying to discourage me, it's working.' Said the blond.  
'You don't have to be discouraged. If you do what the Master asks you'll be out here in no time. I'm here for two and a half  
years now, but that's because the Master doesn't want me to go so he stalls my training every time. I heard that the Master  
had once trained someone in just eight months.'  
'Eight months? Wow…I was told that I sort of was in 'control' over how long my training would take, but eight months? I've been trained my whole life to prepare for here, and then only eight months?'  
'Yep. But I must tell you, most slaves are here for about one-and-a-half to two years. Only very few have done it in less.'  
'I understand…' said the blond. Meanwhile they arrived at their rooms.  
'Well, sleep tight then.' Said Kevin.  
'You too.' Said Milliardo and went in his room. He let himself fall on his bed and immediately fell asleep of exhaustion.

The next morning

Milliardo woke up at 6:30 AM. He went to the bathroom to wash up. Kevin was already there.  
'Good morning.' Said the brunette turning of the water. 'Your biological clock is a bit too early.' He joked.  
'Good morning to you too…I just have to get used to it, that's all…And for some reason I slept really good tonight…'  
Milliardo washed up and dressed himself.  
He and Kevin talked for a while till their Master came.'Good morning boys.'  
'Good morning Master.' They both replied.  
'Kevin, you go to the training room, don't c  
ome back until you're finished with today's program.' Said their blond master handing Kevin a paper.  
'As you wish Master.' He said and left.  
'Milliardo, follow me.'  
The lieutenant took the teen to his office. 'Sit down.' he said making a gesture to a chair.  
'I want you to answer some questions…First, what training have you completed?'  
'I've passed the whole first part perfectly, and Mistress Une started with a part of the second part of training a year ago.  
'A year?' he said astounded 'How far were you?'  
'I was learned everything except for the "pleasuring and sexual" details.' Said the blond a bit disgusted.  
'Now, now. Don't be so disgusted with yourself. You can't help it that you're a slave…Just try and live with it. Anyway  
how is your physical condition?'  
'I'm not really sure what it is compared with others here, but back with Mistress Une I was the best.'  
'What did you do for training?' asked the man while leaning back in his chair, hands folded on his lap.  
'Well, most of the time I started the day with a 100 sit-ups, I ran 30 to 40 kilometres and trained with weights.'  
'Amazing. How much weights?'  
'Depends on what sort of weights, but mostly about 30 to 40 kilograms.'  
'30 to 40?' asked Imes surprised. 'Take your shirt off.'  
Milliardo did as he was told, showing his muscular body.  
'Stand up.' Ordered Milliardo's master. He also rose from his chair and circled around the blond boy.  
'I assume your legs are as well muscled as the rest of your body?' he asked, ignoring the boys scarred back. He didn't want  
Milliardo to feel too uncomfortable from the start.  
'Yes Master.' Answered the blond, not feeling comfortable being looked at like that.  
'Perfect.' He said encircling the blond around his waist. 'You are so beautiful, you know that?' he whispered in Milliardos  
ear.  
Milliardo didn't flinch, didn't comply. Imes ran his finger over Milliardos abdomen, making the blond shiver a bit.  
'Master…' he said softly.  
'That's me…' teased his Master.  
'I don't know wh…'  
'Just relax and let me touch you. Get used to me. I will not take you soon.' He said nicely, kissing Milliardos collarbone. 'Just  
relax.'  
Milliardo gave a small moan of delight, hardly noticeable, but Imes had heard it.  
'You like it? What about this?' he asked and kissed his way up to softly nibble the boys earlobe. Milliardo felt some sort of  
sensation building up in his body. He didn't know if it were the kisses of his Masters seductive voice, but his body was clearly reacting. Milliardo wasn't exactly sure what to do with the raging sensation in his body, so he just did as Imes had told him. He relaxed and leaned into his Master, moaning out loud when Imes ran his finger over his spine, going all the way down stopping just above his waistband.  
'Good. Just relax.' Said Imes nicely. He pulled Milliardos body to his.  
'Turn around so you'll be facing me.' Ordered the man. The blond obeyed. He stared Imes in his eyes. He didn't see any evil  
intentions so he relaxed even more, lying his head on his Masters chest when he realized that he was staring.  
'Sorry Master.' He apologised, remembering that the first rule they had to learn was never to watch the Master/Mistress in the eyes unless ordered to.  
'Hey, don't worry about it.' Assured Imes. 'Look at me Milliardo.' He said lifting Milliardos head up by gently pushing his  
chin up with his finger.  
'You can look me in the eyes whenever you want, except for the times I'm annoyed and Tubarov is watching, understood?'  
'Yes Master.' Answered the blond.  
Imes kissed the blonds forehead and broke their hug.  
'Time for a condition test.' He said walking to his desk.  
'A condition test Master?'  
'Yes, I want to know how good you are. Take on your shirt again.'  
Milliardo did as he was told and followed Imes to the training room.

Unlike the night before the training room was now filled with people. Slaves and their Masters.  
'Do you know how to use all these training machines?'  
'Yes I do Master.'  
'Good. Let's start with some arm muscle training then…'  
Imes watched Milliardo as he showed how much he could handle. In the meantime Kevin had finished with his part of the exercises, and started watching Milliardo work out.  
'Don't wear your self out Milliardo.' Warned Imes after almost two hours.  
'I'll be fine Master. I can take a lot more.'  
'You have more to do today than train your body.' Said Imes taking over the halter and placing it back in its holder.  
'Take a short rest, freshen up. After lunch, come to my office.'  
'Yes Master.'  
'You too Kevin.' He added and left.  
'Wow Milliardo. I didn't know you were that good.' Said Kevin laying a towel in the blonds neck.  
'Thanks. I've trained since I was able to walk, so it's just routine for me.'  
'Even so…Anyway. I'm going to take a shower. It's one and a half hours until lunch, want to go outside to the garden with  
me?'  
'We're allowed to go outside?' asked the blond surprised.  
'It's not exactly outside, the garden is in the middle of the building.' Explained Kevin.  
'O.' the blond replied. 'Sure, I'd love to go outside.'  
After lunch Milliardo and Kevin made their ways to Imes's office. Hey were busy talking when suddenly Tubarov appeared in the corridor. Milliardo just wanted to tell Kevin something when the older boy kneeled down.  
He whispered: 'When we are without the Master we have to kneel when we see Tubarov.'  
'Disobeying the rules already eh?' teased Tubarov.  
'No Master, I didn't kn…'  
'I haven't given you permission to speak!' he snapped. 'But I'll just leave it with a warning since it's your first day here.' He  
said and left.  
'**Why didn't you tell me!**' asked Milliardo when the coast was clear.  
'I assumed the Master had told you…'  
'Well, he didn't…anyway. Let's go. I don't want to be threatened because we're late.'  
'Yeah, I agree.' Said Kevin and they went off to their Masters office.  
Kevin knocked on the door to Imes office.  
'Enter.' They heard. They went in and found Imes standing on the balcony.  
'Did you two had a good time in the garden?' he asked looking down on a few other slaves, now outside in the garden.  
'Yes Master.' They both said.  
'You seem to be getting along pretty good, am I right?'  
'Yeah, I guess so Master.' Said Kevin. Milliardo nodded, not really knowing what to say.  
'That's good to hear. I've decided to let Milliardo sleep together with you in one room Kevin.'  
'In one room Master? My room isn't big enough for two…'  
'I know…that's why you'll be sleeping in my old room.'  
'I…starting from when Master?' asked Kevin.  
'Now.'  
'But Mater…' started Kevin.  
'Milliardo, wait outside please.' Ordered Imes. He gestured Kevin to join him on the balcony.  
'Do you want me to learn him Master?' asked Kevin trying to read his Masters expression on his face, but he had his head  
turned away.  
'Sort of.' The man answered.  
'But…'  
'I'll be the one breaking him, you don't have to do that. Just make him get used to sleeping with someone else.' Interrupted  
Imes. 'I want him to be used to held, kissed, and all the rest within a month.'  
'Within a month Master! It took me at least three months.' Protested the brunette.  
'But Milliardo is different than you are. Although he is Half Odíon, he excepts a lot. It won't be too difficult for you to make  
him relax with another male in bed.'  
'I…' hesitated Kevin. 'Okay. Just kissing and hugging, right?'  
'Yes…' said Imes turning to the brunette. 'And by the way, don't think you'll be rid of me for the next month.' He said with a  
serious face. 'I'll ask you in my room once or twice a week.'  
'I wouldn't have expected anything else Master.' Said Kevin.  
'Imes walked to Kevin and kissed his forehead. 'Don't disappoint me Kev.'  
'I won't Master. I won't.'  
'Good…I'll give you and Milliardo the day off. Go ahead and do what you want.'  
'Really? Thanks Master!'  
'O, Kevin? Let Milliardo in, will you?'  
'Of course Master.'

Milliardo was obediently waiting outside, lost in thought.  
Me sleeping together with Kevin? Why? What's the use of it? It's not that I hate Kev…I kinda like him, but sleeping in one  
bed? I don't know…I…  
Suddenly the blond saw a hand wave in front of him.  
'Hey buddy, wake up.' Teased Kevin.  
'I wasn't sleeping.' He replied smiling.  
'The Master asked you inside. O, and by the way, we got the day off, so when your finished, meet me at our new room  
okay?'  
'We got the day off? Eh, yeah, sure.'  
'Good.' Said the brunette smiling and left.  
The blond entered Imes' office. Milliardo waited for Lieutenant Imes to begin the conversation.  
'You're wondering why I choose to put you tow in one room, right?' he asked standing on the balcony again.  
'Yes…I mean, no…I…yeah…I think so…'  
'Have you ever slept with someone in the same bed Milliardo?'  
'No, not that I can remember.'  
'How are your feelings towards Kevin?' asked Imes.  
'I like him. I don't love him, if that's what you mean. He's a good friend.'  
'Okay, that's all I wanted to know…I assume Kevin told you you've got the day off?'  
'Yeah. He told me. Thanks for that Master.'  
'No problem. You're dismissed.'  
'Yes Master.' Replied the blond and turned to leave.  
'O, one thing Milliardo. Don't go hate Kevin for how his behaviour is to you. He's only following orders.'  
Milliardo nodded and left the office.  
When Milliardo entered their new room Kevin was lying on the bed.

'That was quick.' He said sitting up. 'Hey, are you okay?' he asked when he saw the blonds concerned look on his face.  
'Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.'  
'About what?' asked the brunette interested.  
'Training.' Said the teen sitting next to him.  
'Ooooo.' Said Kevin. 'Don't worry about that. Really, it isn't as bad as you think.'  
'Maybe…but you already know what training I'll be receiving, and when, and I know nothing… I think I'm….a bit…afraid  
of what's going to come.' He said softly fidgeting with his long blond hair.  
'Trust me. I was afraid as well in the beginning. If you do as the Master asks he'll treat you kind, and take one step at the  
time…gently…If you oppose him…you'll learn pain.'  
'Sounds logical enough…yet…'  
'Shh…no more thinking.' Said Kevin pulling Milliardo back so he was half lying on him.  
'No thinking, no worries.' He said gently brushing away Milliardos hair from his face.  
Milliardo flinched slightly, but recovered within the second and complied.  
'And don't worry. I'll help you.' Assured Kevin.

_That's what I'm afraid for…What did the Master order you to do with me?_

'Thanks Kevin. I appreciate it.' He answered.  
Milliardo and Kevin decided to take a swim in the swimming pool in the other wing of the building. After an hour or so they  
went back to their room, hair still damp. When they entered their room they saw their Master waiting on their bed.  
'Master? What are you… I mean… I thought we had the day off.' Said Kevin confused.  
'Nice to see you too Kevin.' The man said. 'Tubarov just informed me that a 'potential customer' is coming tomorrow, and  
he wants you in the line as well.'  
'Me Master? But I thought…you would…' asked Kevin while following Milliardo and started drying his hair better.  
'I tried to talk to Tubarov, but I really can't help it. If you're chosen tomorrow I'll probably never see you again, unless you  
get yourself in such a trouble that you'll be send back for another training, and even if you accomplish that, you'll be taken to the south wing.' Said the teens Master seriously.  
'The south wing!' asked Kevin in shock.  
'What's the south wing?' asked Milliardo innocently after a few seconds of silence.  
'Just remember it as the only part of the building with REALLY soundproof walls. You understand?' asked Imes.  
'O…yeah, I understand.' Said Milliardo now realizing why Kevin was so shocked.  
'Anyway.' Said Imes. 'I want you to be on your best behaviour tomorrow. Do as you're told, and let us hope that you won't  
be chosen.'  
'Who else will be in the line with me Master?' asked Kevin now fully dressed. Milliardo on the other hand only had his pants  
on yet.  
'I don't know. But I think a lot. Many have finished their trainings a short time ago…at least, that's what I heard from the  
other trainers.' He said. 'Milliardo? Come on over here.' He said making clear he wanted the boy on his lap.  
'Master?' he asked confused, but obeyed.  
'Tomorrow you'll be watching with me behind a darkened window. I want you to know how the reality is when you stand in  
that line.' Said the man encircling Milliardos naked upper body with his arms, kissing the boy in his neck.  
'Do I have to Master?' asked Milliardo. 'I mean…when the time comes can't you just tell me what to do? I'll listen to you.'  
'That you should yes, but when slaves are standing in the line they mostly forget everything they have learned because of the nerves. I want you to see it at least one time, and tomorrow is the perfect opportunity.' Milliardos Master said seriously, yet with a seductive voice. The blond boy shivered, still unknown with all the feelings in his body.  
'Cold?' asked Kevin ready to throw Milliardos shirt.  
'No, not cold…just…' said the boy turning to look at Imes. 'You know…' he said smiling faintly.  
'O, I know yes.' Answered Imes for Kevin with sparkles in his eyes. 'I know it all to well.'  
Milliardo didn't really know how to react. He knew if he said the 'right' words he would be lying on the bed in an instant, and dead-tired in a few minutes.  
'Master?' asked the blond carefully.  
'Yes Milliardo?'  
'What happens when Kevin does get sold?'  
'**If** Kevin gets sold. I'll try to do everything to keep him here.' The oldest man said winking to the brunette who was now brushing his hair. 'And **if** he gets sold, it's just the two of us.'  
'I…okay, sounds logical, but…'  
'Don't worry. I won't hurt you on purpose. Trust me for that Mil. I do not like to hurt people.' Milliardo shifted a bit so he was half turned to his Master.  
'I really hope so Master.' Said the teen while giving his Master a kiss on the cheek. 'Was that good?' he asked sheepishly.  
'Good? Perhaps, but you're heading in the right direction.' Said Imes smiling. 'Kevin?'  
'Yeah, I know. I've gotta take a walk or something like that… I'm already gone.' He joked and left their room. Now it was only Milliardo and Lieutenant Imes.

Something in Milliardo warned him to be on his guard, now he was alone with his Master, but his feeling said it was quite okay. Innocently he asked: 'Master?'  
'That's me.' Said Imes letting himself fall on his back on the bed, taking the blond with him. The boy felt a bit uncomfortable,  
lying on his Master, but on the other hand he sort of liked it. Something inside him told him that he could better be on top that  
on the bottom. Even with the 'innocent' situation he was in now.  
'Why did you send Kevin away Master?' asked the boy shifting of his Master, lying closely next to him.  
'Because he doesn't have to hear and see us. He already knows what I'm going to tell and do.'  
'Like..?' started the boy looking up in his Masters eyes.  
'Depends. What do you know about sex between two males Milliardo?'  
'Nothing at all. I know how it goes with different genders, because I had to take another slave a couple of times, but I really  
don't know how it goes with two men.'  
'It's not really that different.' Said Imes. 'Shall I tell it in words, or just show you?…'  
'Sho….show me?' asked the teen startled.  
'Don't worry. I won't take you if you don't want it. I can show it to you without really having sex. And this way you can  
imagine how it will go.'  
'I…do whatever you want Master.' Said the blond hesitating.  
'Really Milliardo, you don't have to worry.' He said reassuring. 'Could you take off your pants?'  
The blond complied silently. He took out his pants and boxers and lied down on the bed again.  
'Spread your legs for me beauty.' Said Imes while sitting between Milliardos legs. 'Well, I don't have to explain what  
happens when having sex with someone, so I'll just start at the part when it starts with two men. As I said, it's not really  
different with woman. The one on the bottom doesn't always have to be the one to be taken, but I guess you know that.'  
Milliardo nodded. 'Then I'll just show you where…but first I've got to get you to relax a bit more…calm down…let the  
tension go. I won't hurt you Milliardo. I promise.'  
'I…I know…but…my instincts say…'  
'You should be careful, yes, you should if it wasn't me here at the moment.' Said the blonds Master kissing him gently on the  
mouth. Milliardo felt his Masters tongue trying to enter his mouth, so he complied, and moaned as soon as the intruder started  
exploring his mouth. Meanwhile Imes ran his hand over Milliardos body, trying to find a sensitive spot.  
'Just relax.' He whispered. 'I will not hurt you.' He added. He felt the boy beneath him relax a lot, but he could still fel the tension in his body. He decided that there was only one way to make him fully relax. His hands went up to the boys nipples and started softly flicking them between his fingers. Meanwhile his mouth descended to the boys collarbone, and he sucked the skin slightly. Milliardo let out a loud moan, and his body arched up a bit, asking for more. Imes kissed his way down, and kissed on of the slightly abused nipples, making the blond boy moan again. In the meantime he could feel something rise underneath him.  
'Master…' panted the boy, enjoying every touch, but still a bit scared for what was going to come. He moaned again when  
his Master dipped his tongue in his navel.  
'This might feel somewhat strange in the beginning.' He said. His hand went down to Milliardos hips. 'Relax for me, the less  
strange it will feel.' He said.  
Milliardo nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for his Master to do what he had planned. His eyes shot open when he felt a  
finger brushing his entrance. He moaned, and his body screamed for more.  
Imes gently shove his finger in the boys tight entrance. Although Milliardos body begged for more, his muscles rejected the  
finger immediately.  
'Milliardo, relax. It's just my finger. Nothing is going to happen. I promise.' Said Imes with a soothing voice.  
'I…I'll try…'  
And after a few seconds Imes felt the muscles around his finger relax more. He moved his finger a bit, creating a flood of  
moans coming out of the boys mouth.  
'You like it eh? Shall I go a little bit further?' he asked, immediately adding a second finger. He moved them like a scissor  
making the blond slave moan once again. Meanwhile Milliardos erection started to hurt him.  
'Master…please…' he begged when Imes had removed his fingers. 'I need…I…'  
'What do you need Milliardo?' played Imes. He knew what the boy needed, he was just preparing him to answer the  
question a lot of Masters asked in these situations.  
'It hurts Master.'  
'I know. Tell me, what do you need? Say it to me.'  
'I…I need to come…it's hurting…please Master.' Begged the blond.  
Great, so now I'm begging. I told myself never to give in, and what am I doing now? I'm begging to the man who can't wait to take me, yet he doesn't for some sort of vague reason. I…  
Suddenly the blond felt something wet around his tip.  
'Gods…Master!' he said, his body instinctively arching up, wanting more. Imes sucked gently, tasting the drops of pre-cum. He removed his mouth, leaving the boy desperately on the bed, until he suddenly took as much as he could in his mouth. Only that could make Milliardo come right there, right now, but one way or another, his body still wasn't really satisfied. The blonds Master continued licking and sucking the erection, while his hand trailed up, caressing the hardened nipples.  
'Master…please…stop ……stop…teasing…' begged the boy'Give me one good reason why I should?' asked Imes after he sat up slightly, kissing the blond. Milliardo could taste himself in his Masters mouth as he returned the kiss. Then his Master started stroking the boys length, making the boy scream 'Master!' when he came, and exploded on their both stomachs.  
Milliardo didn't remember much from the minutes directly after. The only thing he remembered was a comfortable, new  
feeling. The first thing he remembered again was his Master taking him in his arms and taking him to the bathroom.  
'Master?' he asked still shaky from coming a few minutes before. 'Where are you taking me?'  
'I'm going to give you a bath…You're all sweaty.'  
Imes let the water run in the tub while taking off his own clothes. Milliardo stared at his Master while he was undressing.'I'm sorry Master…You…' he said looking at his Masters erection.  
'Don't worry about it Milliardo. I didn't plan on taking you, though my body wants it really badly.'  
'I…' he said sliding down in the tub, his Master followed. 'Shall I take care of it Master?' he asked sliding to the other side of  
the tub, resting against his Masters body.  
'You don't have to Milliardo. I won't order you to do it, but I would really appreciate it.' He said smiling, letting his hand slide  
through the blonds long hair. He moved up to a higher part of the tub and watched as Milliardo settled himself between his legs.  
Milliardo carefully took his Masters length in his mouth as far as he could. He had to fight his gag-reflex, but once he did he was the one to make his Master moan. Imes laid his hands on Milliardos head and gently pushed him down. It didn't take long for he came as well.  
'That was good Milliardo. Really good.' Said the blonds Master. 'You're a natural.'  
'I only did what you did to me Master. It was nothing.' Said the blond cuddling against his Master.  
Why am I so damn submissive! I don't even want to, but my body doesn't do as I say it has to do…Is this the doing of my  
Odíon blood? Was this what Kevin was talking about? If it is, I don't think I really like it…

Imes and Milliardo stayed a little longer in the tub. Imes washed the blond, and Milliardo washed his Master. They dried themselves and Milliardo changed into his nightclothes. His Master picked him up in his arms and carried him to the bed.  
'I can walk on my own.' Teased Milliardo holding his Master around his neck while he was laid down. Right then Kevin came  
in.  
'Welcome back Kevin.' Said Imes. 'Sorry for sending you away like that.' Said their Master, turning to the brunette after he  
had covered the blond boy with a blanket.  
'It's okay Master. I understand.' He said looking at the blond, peacefully asleep already. 'May I ask what happened?' he  
asked while closing the door behind him.  
'Nothing. I just learned him how to. I didn't take him…yet…'  
'I see, anyway, do I still have to try and make him feel comfortable with hugging and kissing? It looks like he's on the right track at the moment.' He said sitting next to his Master at the end of the bed.  
'Yeah, he's on the right way yes. I don't think I'll be needing your encouragement next to my own. He's one of the easiest  
ones I had in a long time. Even you weren't that way.' He joked.  
Kevin smiled. 'Sorry for being a full blooded Odíon, but I can't help it.' He teased while giving his Master a kiss. 'Shall I come to your room tonight Master? I mean…if I get sold tomorrow…'  
'I love the way you think Kev. It sounds like an excellent plan.' Said the brunettes Master.

The next morning

Milliardo woke up because someone was gently shaking him.  
'Lemme sleep…I'm tired…' he said turning to his other side.  
'Milliardo, get out of bed or you won't be getting out of bed for a few weeks.' Said his Master a bit annoyed.  
'Coming…' he mumbled, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the alarm clock. 'It's not even time to get up yet…' he complained while swinging his legs on one side of the bed.  
'It's time to wake up when I tell you to. Get dressed, get to my office as soon as you're finished.' Said Imes, and made his way to the door.  
'Yes Master.' Said the blond and went to the bathroom to wash up. Suddenly he realised that he had slept alone the night.

_I wonder where Kevin was…_

He took a quick shower, dressed himself and went to his Masters office. Kevin and Imes were already there.  
'Good morning.' He yawned while coming in.  
'Hi. Did you sleep well?' asked Kevin.  
'Yeah, guess so.' Said Milliardo yawning again. 'Why did I have to get out of bed so early Master?' he asked.  
'Because in half an hour a man will come who wants to buy a slave. I want you to be wide awake then.'  
'O, now I remember…Do I have to do something?' asked the blond.  
'No. Just watch. Kevin, could you take Milliardo to somewhere private and explain to him what is going to happen?'  
'Sure Master. Is it okay if we go to your room Master?' asked the brunette  
'Go ahead.' Said Imes indifferent, staring out of the window.

In the boys' Masters room.

'The Master isn't in a really good mood, is he?' asked Milliard sitting down on the bed, admiring the size of the room. He  
thought that the room he had slept yesterday was huge, but this room was at least twice the size. The walls were painted in a dark red colour, and the curtains matched the colour of the crimson carpet on the floor.  
'I think he just doesn't want me to get sold. The last year he managed to get me out of the line five times before Tubarov  
noticed, so I guess he's just afraid I'll have to go. I don't really like the idea as well, I mean, I kinda like it here…At least I know what's going to happen around here, and here I'm sure that the Master will be kind to me.' Said Kevin sitting on the bed. 'Anyway, I should tell you about the procedure….' He said explaining it all.  
After he was finished with telling Imes entered his room.  
'Are you ready Kevin, Milliardo?'  
'Yes Master.' Answered both boys.  
'Follow me Milliardo, Kevin, you know the way.'

After some nerve wrecking moments, and a long period of thinking the man who wanted to buy a slave chose Kevin.  
'Damn.' Hissed Imes, who was standing behind a darkened window, together with Milliardo.  
The blond hadn't said a word. He was too astonished about how the man treated the other slaves who were standing in the line. He realised, that with Imes as his Master, he was in heaven.  
'Master?' he carefully said.  
'Yes Milliardo?' asked Imes, clearly pissed because Kevin was sold.  
'Let's go to the bedroom. We can't change it anymore.' He said hugging the man's arm.  
'I guess you're right…You know that from now on I'll be spending more time with you, right?' asked Imes while they both  
left the small room they were in. When they were in the hallway they just saw Kevin follow his new Master and Tubarov into Tubarovs office.  
Imes sighed.  
'I'm gonna miss him.' He said softly.

With Kevin gone Imes focused himself on Milliardo. A years training was finished in two months. Milliardo learned quickly, and if he had to be honest to himself, he didn't even mind the training sessions. He was good in remembering, and he liked to learn. He also started to like his Master, which made it a lot easier for him to obey. Milliardo still spent the morning's in the training room, building his muscles. The schedule after lunch was changed a bit. The blond had a few hours of his own after lunch, which he occupied with learning bits of everything, like philosophy, maths, algebra, English, German, French, Japanese and politics. The last was a subject the boy liked, and was the easiest one to learn. After learning, or just doing nothing a few hours he usually went to the bedroom, where he could find his Master, if he wasn't with him during the day. From there on the other part of the training started. Once again, Milliardo didn't have any problems at all, and within no-time he was finished with the training.

One day after dinner. Milliardo and Imes were on Imes bedroom.  
'Milliardo, I've got to tell you something.' Said Imes to the blond, who was reading a book. A Japanese book.  
'Huh? Sorry, what did you say Master?' asked the blond while looking up from his book.  
'I need to tell you something.' Repeated Imes.  
'Something important?'  
'To me it is. Milliardo. You and I know that you've completed your training successfully, right?'  
'Yeah…is there something wrong with that?'  
'No, not at all.' Said Imes while taking the book from Milliardo. 'I want you, to act if you haven't finished your training yet.  
When it's only me around I don't mind, but when others are around, especially Tubarov, just act as if you've got a lot to learn left, understood?' asked Imes while he took Milliardo on his lap.  
'I understand Master…' answered the blond giving the man a kiss.  
'I think I heard a bit of hesitation in that…' said Imes.  
'Well, yeah… I don't mind at all, acting like I don't know everything yet, but isn't this going to be the same as with Kevin? I mean, you really started to like him, and it seemed to me that you found it really difficult to let him go. It's not that I want to take over your job, but you're a trainer, I don't think you should be bonding with your slaves, right?' asked Milliardo uncertain if he'd crossed the line.  
'Yeah, you crossed the line.' Said Imes when he heard the uncertainty in his slaves voice, and answering the blonds thoughts. 'But you're right though. But you shouldn't worry about that.' He said smiling faintly. 'You only have to think about ways to pleasure me.' He said while kissing the boys throat, going down, kissing the boys collar bone.  
'Don't I please you enough then Master?' asked Milliardo teasing. He stood from his Masters lap and went over to the bathroom. 'You wanna join me Master? It's boring to take a bath alone.'  
'I definitely agree with that.' Imes said standing. 'And I think the bath is a perfect way to punish you for leaving my lap without  
permission.'  
'Really now?' teased Milliardo. 'If I remember the last time I was quite in control when we were taking a bath.'  
'Last time yes. Today will be different.'  
'O, will it?' said Milliardo while he took out his shirt, after he turned on the water. He went back to the bedroom to tease his  
Master further. He pushed Imes on the bed, crawling on him. 'Do you really want to be in lead in the bath? I thought you enjoyed me taking control.' He said while he tore his Masters shirt apart.  
'Hey! I have clothes to spare, but that doesn't mean you can go and wreck them.' Complained Imes with a smile on his face.  
'Oops. Sorry.' Teased Milliardo. He lowered himself to kiss his Masters nipples when Tubarov suddenly entered the room. The blond shot up.

_Shit, why now… _

Milliardo gently got off his Master.  
'I'll go check if the tub is already filled.' He said dismissing himself, after he gently bowed before Tubarov.  
'Tubarov, sir, how can I help you.' Said Imes, rather annoyed that the man had to come at that moment. He was quite  
enjoying his slaves actions.  
'I just wanted to tell you, that in a week I want your slave in the line.' Said Tubarov matter-of-factly.  
'What? Milliardo only has had three months of training…' defended Imes, not wanting to lose his blond pet so soon.  
'I know, and I know he's already completed his training. You might try and hide it from me, but I know how you work Imes. Buy him if you want to keep him, but as long as you don't, I can say what happens to him, and I want him in the line next  
week.'  
'Yes sir.' Said Imes defeated.  
'Good. Well, have fun then.' Said the old man and left.  
When Imes was sure that Tubarov was nowhere near his room he yelled out. 'DAMN IT' he said letting himself fall on the bed.  
'Master?' asked Milliardo carefully looking around the corner.  
'You heard Tubarov?' asked Imes while walking over to the blond.  
'Yeah, I did.'  
'Then now you know you don't have to act like you're not finished with training yet. Is the bath already filled?' he asked, still heavily annoyed.  
'Not yet, though it won't take much longer. Shall I help you undress?' asked the teen carefully, knowing his Master was  
pissed.  
Imes didn't answer. He leaned against the doorpost, arms crossed on his chest.  
'Master?' asked Milliardo gently kissing his Masters hand.  
'Yeah, I'm coming.' Said Imes. He went in the bathroom, Milliardo followed.

_Tubarov sure spoiled his mood…I think I've got to give him the lead today then…_ thought Milliardo while he closed the door behind him, now only focusing on his Master.

The week passed rather normal. Milliardo continued the training, though already finished. He spend more time on his own, currently going for a second degree in Japanese. Different than Milliardo had though Imes sort of abandoned the boy. He didn't search him during the day, and during the evenings and nights he was…back to his trainer self… Only a trainer…

The day before Milliardo had to stand in the line.  
He woke up because he heard his Master typing on his laptop. He looked at the alarm clock and saw he had overslept… He  
sat up, but immediately regretted it. The night before was rather rough…pleasant rough, but rough.  
'Master? Why didn't you wake me?' asked the blond while he swung his legs out bed.  
'You seemed like you needed the sleep, and considering last night I hadn't planned to wake you at all. I'm sorry I woke you.'  
'Don't be Master. I'm fine.' Said Milliardo as he took his bathrobe on. 'What are you doing?' he asked while brushing his hair.  
'Doing some research on the man who's coming tomorrow.'  
'Tomorrow? O, yeah, right…tomorrow…' The blond disappeared in the bathroom for a few seconds and returned with  
clothes on. He stood behind his Master and hugged him from behind. Imes leaned into the blond… 'Hm…' he moaned. 'I love the way you act, you know that…' he said.  
'I know.' Said Milliardo smiling. He turned Imes chair so he could sit on his Masters lap. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Imes spoke. 'What's bothering you Milliardo?' he asked looking his slave in the eyes, but Milliardo immediately looked away.  
'I…master… I…' _shit, I'm so going to cross the line if I say it…but…_he thought. He didn't realise he was also saying it out loud.  
'Cross the line? What's on your mind? Tell me Milliardo.'  
Milliardo looked up, confused. 'Did I say that out loud? Shit…'  
'Yeah, you did…now tell me.' Said Imes with a firm voice.  
'I…It's about you Master…I… I don't know if I should say this…'  
'I want to hear it. Tell me.'  
'Why…why are you a trainer when you…'  
'When I what?'  
'Well, it seems to me that you can't let go of the slaves you've trained. You're only hurting yourself, continuing this job, you  
know that? I mean, first Kevin, tomorrow maybe me…If you don't want your slaves to leave you shouldn't have taken the job….Master.' said the blond never leaving his eyes from his Master's. He first saw anger in the man's eyes, because he crossed the line a million times with what he's said, but when he was finished he saw a glint of sadness in his eyes.  
'Milliardo, you're…'  
'Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.' Apologised the blond avoiding his Masters gaze.  
'No, that wasn't what I wanted to say. 'You're right. But you do not have to tell me what to do and not. I know how you  
think about me, and I must confess that I considered stopping, but I never did…You know why?' asked Imes making the blond look at him again.  
When Milliardo didn't answer he gave the answer himself. 'As long as I'm a trainer, I know at least one slave won't have a rough time during training. As long as I'm a trainer, I can try and make a part of a slaves life at least comfortable.'  
'I…I never thought about it that way…I'm sorry Master. I really am.'  
'I know. It's okay…So…how's your Japanese doing?'  
'My Japanese Master?' he asked surprised by the topic change.  
'Yes, your Japanese… I noticed you're going for your second degree. Why the hell do you want to learn a language you're probably never going to use?' he teased.  
'Because, if I get a Japanese Master or Mistress I want to know what they talk about.' Teased Milliardo back.  
'And what if a Chinese decides to buy you then?'  
'Then I'm going to follow 'How to learn Chinese in a week' or something like that.' He joked. 'No, really, I like Japanese  
it's not really difficult to learn…at least, not for me. It just sounds cool.'  
'Yeah right… It's just some strange blabbing to me. I'd rather hear other sounds coming from your lips.'  
'You do? What sounds do you want to hear then?' asked Milliardo kissing his Master.  
'I think you perfectly know what sounds I mean.' He said. He stood up from his chair, taking his blond slave in his arms, gently dropping him on the bed.  
Milliardo moaned as Imes began to tease the boys nipples. 'Mmm…master…I'm still sore from last night…' he complained. A moan followed when his Master assaulted his mouth with his tongue.  
'I know…I'm way to easy going on you. Other slaves don't have choices, you know that?' teased Imes while stripping  
Milliardo from his pants.  
'Yeah, I know. But I'm me. I'm not another slave. I don't know anything else than that I've got a choice, and you know…It's all your fault for that…ow…yeah…there…feels good…' whispered Milliardo when he felt his Masters hand going from his  
abdomen to his manhood.  
'And I thought you were still sore.' Teased Imes.  
'I am!'

…

The next day.  
Much to Imes disappointment the man who came for a slave picked Milliardo. Luckily Imes knew that the man who bought  
Milliardo was a man who took good care of his slaves, though he was very strict. He had found the mans file the day before, and he couldn't really complain. At least he knew that Milliardo would be in good hands.

While Milliardos new Master and Tubarov were in T's office he had to wait on the hall. His hands were shackled behind his back. He didn't seem all to happy, but Imes saw that Milliardo had accepted it.

'I'm going to miss you Milliardo.' Said Imes nearing the boy. Milliardo looked up, he hadn't noticed the man in the hallway.  
'The same goes for you Lieutenant Imes.' He said knowing that Master wasn't the appropriate word anymore.  
'That sure sounds strange…anyway…You'll be in good hands Milliardo. He's strict, but fair. Good luck.'  
'Thanks Lieutenant.'

Imes knew that staying any longer would make it even more difficult, so he decided to leave. He patted the blond on his head and left.

'I'm really gonna miss you Master.' Whispered Milliardo. At that moment Tubarov and his new Master came out T's office.

'It's been nice doing business with you Tubarov. Let's hope that I won't have to return here any time soon.' Said the man smiling towards Milliardo. 'C'mon. Let's go.' He said nicely as he helped Milliardo out of the chair. His Master gave Tubarov another hand and they both left the building, the blond following the Master, two steps behind him, hands already chained in front.

Normally everyone loves to get out of this building…I don't want anything else than to go back…Damn…why can't I choose for myself?

TBC

OMG OMG OMG… Part one is finally finished… shees… never though it would take that much effort to end part one… okay…part two will come soon, I hope… It'll be about the different Masters Milliardo is going to get and how they treat him. It also will contain a large part about how Milliardo was treated when Dermail was his Master, and how he made him a Neko-jin. if you haven't read my other story 'Kitty' yet... do it now! It'll be a lot easier to read!

Please review…It really helps me out!


	2. Part B

Ohaayo Mina-san!

I'm back ,and sorry I took so long to finish this part of the side story. Once again I advise you to read kitty first before you continue with this side story (if you haven't already)  
And thanks for the ones who took the time to review!

* * *

**Save the tears for the right moment Part B**

Milliardo was brought to his new place. On the way to his new house he didn't speak with his new Master. The pretty young man on the other hand told the boy a lot about how he wanted him to be and how to act. Milliardo listened, and tried to remember everything.  
'So, what's your name?' the man asked suddenly.  
'My name?' asked Milliardo astonished. He knew many people didn't care about their slave's names.  
'Is it such a strange question? I don't want to call you slave-boy. I'd rather call you by your name, don't you agree?' he answered with a  
question. 'So, what's your name?'  
'Milliardo…Master.'  
'Pretty name…not very common for a slave…anyway, my name's Michael Vernon.'  
'The blond nodded. He wondered why he was told his Masters name. He was learned never to address people with their names, only "sir" "ma'am" or "Master" and "Mistress".

_Probably 'cause he wants to punish me when I accidentally say his name… _

Not very long later they arrived at Michael's house, rather, mansion.

_Wow…this house is enormous…It's even bigger than the STI… _

'Are you so surprised with the size of the house? It's not really **that** big…' he said. Just as he said that three people came outside. The personal butler, and two servants.  
'Good day My Lord. Can I help you with something?' asked the butler.  
'No thank you Richard. We'll be fine.' He said. He gave his coat to one of the servants and went inside, making sure Milliardo followed him, though the boy stayed t least two steps behind him.  
'I'll show you where you sleep for the first few days. But first let me get rid of those horrible chains. I don't like seeing people tied up at all…' he said. He got a key card out of his pocket and he loosened the boy's wrists. Right after Milliardo was picked out of the line he was "granted" new electronic cuffs. Unbreakable, and impossible to break free from.  
The boy rubbed his wrist as the heavy cuffs were gone. Meanwhile they arrived in a small, yet comfortable looking bedroom.  
'This will be your room until I ask you in mine. You can go out on the balcony if you like, but keep in mind…there are camera's all around the house, except for the bathrooms and my room, so if you try and escape, It'll be on film, and I WILL punish you for that.'  
'Sounds logical enough master, but I won't try and escape.' Said the blond observing his bedroom.  
'I hope so. Anyway, there's a small bathroom adjacent your room, it's that door. The bigger bathroom is across the hall, tow doors to the left. Normally you don't come there, unless I ask you to, understand?'  
'Yes Master.' Said the blond. He shuddered when he thought about what he had to do when he was in the bigger bathroom together with his Master. He hadn't had a problem with it at all when he was in the STI, but back there he knew with whom he was sharing the bed/bathroom, now, he didn't know a think about this man…and it wasn't a comfortable feeling.  
Michael noticed the sudden silence in the boy.  
'Something wrong Milliardo?' he asked nicely  
'No, I'm fine master. Don't mind me. May I ask a question?'  
'You just did.' Joked his Master. 'but sure, go ahead.'  
'Is it too much asked if I want to go outside the house so now and then? With someone around of course to watch.' He added  
immediately.  
'Yes, you may go outside so now and then. I do want you to tell me first where you're going though.'  
'I understand master. I will ask you first of course.'  
'Good, very good.' He said smiling. 'Because I don't want someone as beautiful as you running away from me.' He said hugging the  
blond from behind.  
Milliardo tensed, but immediately told his body to relax. He couldn't have his body going against his Master's wishes. He moaned as his Masters hand slipped under his shirt and started to tease his nipple.  
'You like it, don't you Mil?…do you want me to continue?' he whispered in the boy's ears.  
'Only if you want to continue as well Master.' Answered the boy. That was one of the answers Imes had learned him. If he'd said no, he would certainly disappoint his Master. If he said yes, it would seem like the Master had to fulfil his needs.  
'Ooooooo…You're well trained boy. But let me show you the rest before we continue…' he said letting go of his slave. Somewhere Milliardo was relieved.  
'Richard will take care of the clothes you wear.' Continued Michael. He'll drop them off in your room every night for the day to come. Don't complain about what I want you to wear, only if you're allergic or something like that. Other than that, you have to address Richard and all other servants properly. They're in a higher position than you are. Treat them with respect, as you will treat me. I'll now show you the rooms downstairs then…'

When they both went downstairs a boy around twelve years of age approached Michael.  
'Big brother! I didn't know you were home already. How did it go? Is that him? Asked the energetic boy. His long shoulder length black hair was tied in a pony tail, a few strands of hair were hanging loose against his face, moving with every move he made.  
'Yes, this is him. Allen, meet Milliardo. Milliardo, this is my little brother Allen.'  
'It's a pleasure to meet you…eh…sir?' said Milliardo, confused how he should call the boy. He was younger than he was, so "sir" wasn't really appropriate.  
Allen smiled. 'Allen alone is jut fine. How old are you Milliardo?' he asked.  
'I'm fourteen.' He answered.  
'Cool! An I lend him sometimes from you brother? I really want someone to play with…seeing nobody of my age lives nearby. At least, if you don't mind Milliardo.' Added Allen immediately.  
'I…' started Milliardo.  
'He wouldn't mind.' Finished Allen's brother.

_That's what I wanted to say_…thought Milliardo slightly irritated.

'But not now. I've got to show him around. After that I have to go to a meeting, so you can try and make him feel at home, okay squirt?' he teased.  
'I'm not a squirt!' defended Allen. 'But yeah, sure, thanks big brother.' He added and disappeared in a few seconds.

'You really don't mind playing with my brother so now and then, do you?' asked Michael to be sure. 'Because I don't want you all grumpy when I request you at night.'  
'No Master. I don't mind at all. He looks like a nice boy to me.'  
Michael smiled. 'Good to hear…So…here's the dining room. You'll be joining my brother and me with breakfast, lunch and dinner. My study is over here, and I don't think you'll ever be here without a good reason. Without my permission you can't go in. The kitchen is over there, if you need something, for example if you missed lunch or something like that. I've got a training room in the west side of the house, as well as an inside swimming-pool. Ask first before you go and take a dive. You can use the training room whenever you want to…' he said going to the end of the hallway. 'This is a room you really want to avoid.' He opened the door and let Milliardo have a peek.  
'I'll make sure I won't have to enter that room Master.' He said as he immediately averted his gaze somewhere else. He saw several torture machine's. Machine's he'd like to avoid.  
'That's what I wanted to hear. So…that would be all. Do you have a question about something Milliardo?'  
'Actually, yes, I have.'  
'Go ahead then.'  
'I know what to do at night, but during the day, do I have chores?'  
'No, I've got several servants who take care of everything in and around the house. During the day you can do what you want, except for running away.' Answered Milliardo's Master smiling.  
'Okay, I understand. Thanks Master.'  
'No problem. Now…let me show you my brothers room, so I can go to a boring meeting, the third time this week.' He complained.  
'Maybe, but now you have something to look out to. I will take away your frustrations when you ask me to Master.'  
'Will you? That is certainly something to look out for. I'll keep you to that Milliardo.' He said. 'This way to my brothers bedroom.' He  
added  
'Make sure you behave…' said Michael.  
'I will big brother.' Teased Allen when Milliardo entered the enormous bedroom. The bedroom alone was big enough to let a whole family live.  
'Don't tease him too much Allen, you understand?' asked Michael very serious.  
'Yeah yeah, I understand. Don't tease too much. Will be taken care of…by the way, shouldn't you be going big brother? Aren't you going to be late if you keep talking with me?' teased Allen back.  
'One day Allen, I swear, you'll regret teasing me.' Joked Michael. 'I'll see you two with dinner.' He said and left. When the coast was clear Allen immediately began questioning Milliardo.

'So, what do you think about my brother? He isn't really that bad, is he?'  
'No, he seems like a fair person. What about you?' teased Milliardo.  
'That's a daring question, you know?' remarked Allen.  
'Yeah, I know.' Said the blond smiling.  
'You know. I think I like you. We're gonna have a great time when my brother doesn't ask for you.'  
Milliardo smiled faintly. 'Allen, can you answer a question for me?'  
'Depends on the question.' Said Allen as he sat down in a chair in front of the TV. The TV was n, and a game was paused in the midst of a shooting scene.  
'It's about your brother….I…I'm not sure if I'm allowed to ask this question, but do you know how often he'll be asking for me? He's a  
young man, but very busy, I think…from what I've heard just today.'  
'Yeah, he's busy, but that doesn't mean he's not active when he's home. I don't know how often he…well, you know… I do know that he'll give you the first week free time at night, to get used, but after that I really don't know. You'll be sleeping together with him, but I don't know more.'  
'I see, thanks….How old is your brother anyway?'  
'Twenty-six. And officially I'm his half—brother. But that doesn't mind.' Said Allen grinning. 'We both don't know our mothers, because they both died just after giving birth to us. We have the same father though. He died two years ago, and left my brother with all of his  
belongings. This house and millions of money. Do you know your parents?'  
'No, I was born as a slave. I never had the permission to see them. I know my mothers name, but that's all I know about them…well, actually, I know a bit more, but that isn't important.'  
'O, I'm sorry for bringing it up.' He apologised.  
'No, don't be sorry…it's okay. I learned to live with it. May I sit down?' he asked making a gesture to the chair opposite of Allen.  
'Of course you may. You don't have to ask me such stuff. When my brother isn't around you don't have to keep yourself to all the rules. I'm not that difficult, and neither is my brother. Just make sure you don't anger him. I assume he showed you 'the room'?' asked Allen.  
'Yeah, he did. I'll make sure I never end up in there…anyway, what game is that you're playing? It looks interesting?' he said looking at the TV.  
'You bet it is! It's the best game ever made…You wanna give it a try?'  
'Sure, why not?'

'Awwwww man, you're good.' Complained Allen after he'd just lost three times from Milliardo.  
'Just luck. I've never played this game before.' Said Milliardo polite. It was true. He'd never played such a game before. In fact, he'd  
never played a game in his entire life.  
'Well, you sure have strong luck then…So…we've got an hour until dinner…shall we go outside? I'm tired of being on my room the  
whole time.'  
'Sure. Go ahead. I'll follow.' Said the blond. He liked the idea of being outside for a while. During his training he often spend his free time  
learning in the garden in the middle of the building, but really being outside was something he'd never done before.

When Michael returned form an awful meeting he immediately went to his little brothers bedroom to check on him and his new slave.  
'Not here? Then where are they?' he asked to himself.  
'They're outside my Lord.' Answered a servant who was passing by and heard him. 'On the patio.'  
'Thanks.' He said. He dropped his bag and coat in the main hall and made his way outside. He expected Allen teasing and overrunning Milliardo with all of his childish games, but to his surprise he found Milliardo sunbathing and his little brother making his homework.  
'Wow, that's something new.' He said after he observed the both boys for while. 'I never thought I would be seeing you making your  
homework.' He teased.  
'Big brother! I didn't hear you return! And Milliardo helped me out with my homework. We talked, and somehow ended up with my homework. I told him I didn't understand it at all, and he explained it to me.' Explained Allen brushing his now loose hanging hair with his fingers.  
'You did?' asked Michael to Milliardo.  
'Yes Master. It wasn't really difficult for me to explain.'  
'Not difficult? Allen is now busy with a high level of Maths. Normally nobody understands a thing about it.' Said Michael surprised.  
'From the time I could read and write I was taught in almost everything.'  
'Almost everything? I find it impressing that you can read and write…What were you taught then?' asked Michael sitting down on one of the chairs between his brother and Milliardo.  
'Well, of course English, but also German, French, maths, Philosophy, Politics, and Japanese. I've got my second degree in all languages.'  
'Second degrees in English, German, French AND Japanese? Wow…amazing.' Remarked Michael.  
'You find that impressing? Who wants to study Politics!' said Allen shuddering with the thoughts about reading a book about politics, let  
alone learn it for fun.  
'Politics isn't really that bad.' Said Milliardo smiling. 'I find it interesting, and it's easy to learn if you're interested in something.'  
'That's certainly true.' Said Michael. 'I didn't know they took the time to teach slaves such things.'  
'They don't.' said Milliardo. 'I taught myself. My trainer was kind enough to bring me the books I needed, but he didn't teach me…not that…'  
'You're strange, you know that?' said Allen suddenly.  
'Allen!' warned Michael. 'That wasn't a nice thing to say.'  
'I'm sorry.' He said to his brother.  
'Don't apologise to me bro, apologise to Milliardo.'  
'No, it's okay. You don't have to apologise Allen.' Said Milliardo before Allen had to make himself look bad in front of his brother. 'I'm used to such comments.'  
'That doesn't mean those comments can be made again. But if you really don't mind, it's your decision.  
'My Lord? Dinner is ready.' Called Richard.  
'We're coming.' He called back. 'Let's go inside. I bet you both are hungry.'

While inside Milliardo was astonished with the amount of food that was being placed on the tale. He waited for his master and Allen to sit down before he did.  
During dinner they didn't speak much. And if they talked it was more like small talk.  
'Milliardo? Could you come to the study in half an hour?' asked Michael. 'I want to talk with you privately.'  
'Of course Master. I'll be there.'  
'That means Allen, NO eavesdropping, understood?' asked Michael to his little brother.  
'Yeah yeah, sure, no eavesdropping…I'll make you tell me later on.' He said.  
'You wish.'  
'I do.' Joked Allen back.  
'You're so hopeless, you know that squirt?'  
'I'm not a squirt!'

Milliardo decided that this was the part where he should leave. He shouldn't be interfering in his Master's personal life like that. He  
excused himself and went outside on the patio enjoying the last rays of sun.

About half an hour later he went to the study to meet his Master.  
He knocked on the door and waited with coming in till he heard an "Enter"  
'You wished to speak with me Master?' he asked.  
'Yes.' Said Michael. He was standing with his back to Milliardo. 'I want you to be careful around Allen.' He said turning to his slave.  
'Careful? What do you mean Master?'  
'I wasn't finished yet.' He said. 'Allen has reached the age that he wants to explore what he can do and what he can't do. He'll use you to find out the lines of right and wrong. So don't be surprised when he shoves the blame on you, or uses you for himself.'  
'Do you mean…he'll…want me to…sleep with him?' asked Milliardo carefully.  
'Maybe. I do not know what is going on in my brothers head, but he loves to explore, and you're at the moment the best opportunity for him to try things. If I ever find you and my brother on a way which I don't like, I'll have to punish you instead of my brother, though he'll probably the one who's wrong.'  
'I understand Master. I'll keep an eye out.'  
'Good.' He said smiling. 'I suppose Allen already told you that you don't have to accompany me for the next week?'  
'Yes, he told me. But I asked for it.'  
'I thought so. It doesn't matter. It's logical if you want to know such a thing.' He said sitting down in a chair. 'Come behind me Milliardo.'  
The blond complied silently.  
'Give me a massage…the meeting was terrible…I could use some diversion…' Milliardo smiled faintly and started giving his Master a  
massage.  
'Aww…you're good…a little lower please…yeah, right there…' said the blonds master satisfied. Milliardo decided to be a bit bold and  
he kissed his master on the nape of his neck, while still continuing with his massage.  
'You're all stiff Master…this couldn't have come from the meeting alone…'  
'Mmm… you might be right…I haven't relaxed in ages…but please…don't stop…'  
'Don't stop with what Master?' asked Milliardo teasing. 'This?' he asked while kissing his Masters collarbone.  
'O…yeah…don't stop with that…'he said practically moaning.

About half an hour later Milliardo had ended up in his Masters lap and was softly nibbling Michaels ear.  
'You're so damned good…I think I'm going to regret that I've given you the first week off…' moaned the blonds Master.  
Suddenly Allen entered the room.  
'Big bro. I…o….sorry…I'll come back later…' he said grinning.  
'No, wait, what do you want Allen?' asked Michael making clear Milliardo had to stop.  
'No, really, it's not anything important. Sorry for disturbing you.' He said politely and disappeared.  
'Why do I have the feeling that he didn't want to ask or say anything at all?' asked Michael smiling. 'Now…where were we….O, right  
the part in which I said I was going to regret something…I can always change my principles…' he said grinning mischievously.  
'You can always do that yes…but should you?' teased Milliardo. He knew he was on dangerous territory if he didn't want to share his body from the start, but on the other hand, Milliardo couldn't really care. He didn't think Michael was that bad to him, so he could give in from the start to gain some trust, or at least gain recognition.  
'What the hell did they learn you in the STI?…How to give in immediately?' teased Michael, now assaulting his slaves mouth with his tongue.  
Milliardo gave a small moan and leaned into his Master.  
'Maybe…' he answered when Michael broke the kiss. 'Maybe not…you'll never know.' He teased back.  
'True, very true. Would you mind?' added the man suddenly.  
'Mind? Mind what Master?' asked the blond knowing exactly what the man meant.  
'If I would take you to my bedroom and take you right now.'  
'Do I have a say in it then? I though I was just a mere slave, obligated to follow the rules.' He said innocently..  
'You know…I really don't understand you…What makes you so giving? Not that I complain.' He smiled, kissing the blond on his cheek  
'I had a good trainer, that's all Master.' He said kissing the older man back.  
'Right…you're training. It wasn't really that difficult for you, was it?'  
'Difficult? What do you mean with difficult? I learn quick, and I like to learn…'  
'You had a caring trainer, hadn't you?'  
'Yes. A very caring trainer, but that doesn't mean I had it easy.' He said evasively. He quickly added 'Master.'  
'I never said you did. I was just wondering if you had it that good that you don't fear what is coming. I suppose your trainer didn't force you the first time, am I right?'  
'I…yeah, I think so. Why do you ask Master?'  
Michael avoided the question with another question.  
'So…you've never been raped?'  
'R…raped? No, there were times I didn't feel like it, but no, it wasn't that…' he said carefully. 'Will you..?' he asked softly.  
'No, I won't. If you give your body to me, I promise I won't hurt you in such a way. But…if you dare to resist me, I will.'  
'I know. That's what I've been taught.' He said avoiding his Masters eyes.  
'So, once again…would you mind?'  
Milliardo had to think back this time to remember the first time when his Master asked that question. 'No, I don't think I would mind Master.' He said smiling faintly.  
'Are you sure you're not giving me that answer because you know that that's what I want to hear?'  
'Yeah, I'm sure about it. I'm a slave after all.'  
'That you are. My little, blond, gorgeous slave.' He said taking Milliardo in his arms and making his way to the bedroom. Michael gently  
dropped his slave on the bed.  
'Stay put. I've got to get something out of the bathroom.' He ordered.  
Milliardo first lay down, leaning on his elbows afterwards when he saw his Master return.  
'Do you have experience with these?' he asked holding up several "toys".  
'Yes, all of them Master. My trainer wanted me to be prepared for everything to come.'  
'Then he's a wise man. Strip for me Milliardo.' He said while dropping the stuff and locking the bedroom door.  
Milliardo obeyed. The first few times he got that order he always hesitated, but he learned not to be ashamed of his body anymore. From  
what he heard from others he had absolutely nothing to be ashamed about.  
'You are soooo beautiful, do you know that?' asked Michael as he crawled over his slave, pinning the boys hands above his head.  
'I've been told that before, yes.' Said the blond. He moaned when his Master kissed him. The mans tongue softly ran over the boys lips, begging for entrance. The boy complied and opened his mouth for his Master. His own tongue sparred with the intruder, but gave in after a few seconds. Michael suddenly backed of and got something that was lying on the ground.  
'Show me your arms beautiful.' He said. He cuffed his slaves hands to the headboard.  
'Afraid I'm going to run?' teased Milliardo.  
'Perhaps.' Said Michael smiling. He now lowered his attention to two pink nipples. The blond groaned as he felt his Master placing butterfly kisses on his chest, his hands 'accidentally' brushing against his nipples………………………

'Are you okay?' asked Michael. They were both lying spread out on the bed. Milliardo resting his head on his Masters chest.  
'Uhuh…I'm fine.'  
'Not sore?'  
'Not sure yet. I've gotta move to find out…don't wanna…'  
Michael smiled. He brushed his fingers through his slaves long blond hair until the boy fell asleep. He covered them both with a blanket and he went to sleep as well.

The next morning.

'My Lord? Breakfast is ready.' Called a servant while knocking on the door. Milliardo woke up because of the noise. He tried to wake Michael as well, but his master wasn't really cooperative.  
'Mmm…I'm tired…lemme sleep.' He mumbled turning on his other side.  
'Give us a few minutes.' Called Milliardo back to the servant.  
'Did you have to say we're coming?' complained the boys Master. 'I'm not hungry at all.'  
'But I am.' Teased Milliardo. 'C'mon Master. If we don't show up at breakfast Allen is going to ask questions.'  
'He will even if you do come out of bed now…' groaned Michael. 'He's too damned curious…anyway…I guess I should get out of bed.' He said more awake now. He swung his legs out of bed. 'You're joining me?' he asked, more demanding it. He was already  
making his way to the bathroom.  
'Just a second.' Said the blond as he got off the bed as well, regretting it immediately. He held his hand on his lower back.'Sore?' asked Michael concerned.  
'Nothing to worry about. It isn't really that bad.' Said the blond.  
'If you say so…'

During breakfast there was a nerve-wrecking silence. Normally nobody talked a lot during breakfast, but never had there been a  
complete silence. It was driving Allen insane.  
'Okay, spit it. Did I miss something? It's never this quiet during breakfast.'  
'No, you didn't miss anything…I'm just not in a real talkative mod today, that's all.' Said Michael smiling.  
'Is it a big problem if I don't believe you big bro?'  
'Problem? Not for me. For you it might be.' He teased.  
Allen was about to say something back, but decided not to. He knew he couldn't win this time with a word argument. He would question  
Milliardo about it later, when he would be out.  
'Fine. Then don't tell me.' He pouted.  
'By the way, Milliardo? Could you come to the study in about an hour? I want to discuss something with you.' Said Michael when he'd  
finished with his breakfast.  
'I'll be there Master.' Replied to blond.  
'One more thing. Allen, there will be a party tonight. I want you to come as well.'  
'A party? Who's?'  
'Some far far away uncle. "Wants to get to know the family better."'  
'Aww…do I have to come as well? It's boring.' Complained the boy.  
'Yes, you have to. And Milliardo. You'll be coming as well.' Added Michael.  
'Me Master?' he asked surprised. Normally bed-slaves never were taken outside the house, especially not taken to parties.  
'If there's someone else in this house with the name Milliardo, tell me.' He said answering the question indirectly. 'Now if you could  
excuse me.' Said the man polite, and left the dining room.

When Allen was sure his brother wasn't near he directed himself to Milliardo.  
'So, what REALLY happened tonight?' he asked.  
'Nothing special, really. Nothing you should worry about young Master. May I leave the table?' he asked polite.  
'Yeah, guess so.' He answered, knowing the blond wouldn't ell him either.

Milliardo nodded and went outside for a while. About an hour later he went to the study, just as his master had asked him.  
'Master?'  
'Yes, Milliardo, come in. Tonight, I want you to be on your best behaviour. You'll probably draw a lot of attention, not only because  
you're very, very beautiful, but also because my family doesn't think it's normal for a man of my age to have you, you understand? I do not want you to ruin my name. You have to watch out for Allen once again, because he's going to be bored to hell, so he'll direct himself to you, understood?'  
'Yes Master. I understand.' Answered the blond.  
'Good. You may go now.'  
'Yes Master.' The blond said and left. 'O, Master? Can I go and take a swim?' he asked, his head peeking around the door.  
'Yes, you may. Make sure you don't make a mess around the pool.'  
'I won't, thanks Master.'  
'No problem Milliardo.'  
Michael gathered his stuff and left the mansion to work. He did have millions to spend, but he just couldn't sit and do nothing every single day.

Milliardo swam for about an hour before he came out of the water. He took on a bathrobe, and started drying his hair with a towel. Meanwhile he made his way to his Master's bedroom. On the way there he ran into Allen, literally.  
'Sorry.' Apologised Milliardo immediately, looking at the ground to avoid the persons eyes.  
'It's okay.' Said Allen smiling. 'I wasn't watching where I was going. You just took a swim?' he added.  
'Yeah, it had been a long time since the last time I was allowed to take a swim.'  
'If you had told me I would've joined you.'  
'The next time I'll tell you.' Smiled Milliardo. 'Now if you could excuse me, I've got to take some clothes on before the Master returns.'  
'By all means.'

That evening they went to the party. It was a party as Michael had suspected it would be. Just a bunch of money hungry people, that happened to be his family. Milliardo caught the most attention during the evening. It was quite normal for rich persons to have slaves, but nobody expected Michael to own one. He was at an age that normally men would try and find a wife to start a family. And not to forget, Milliardo was a very young, beautiful slave, and well mannered. The women were crazy about him.  
'He's so polite…' 'And so adorable…' 'And don't forget his hair…It actually looks like silk…' 'I wonder if his hair really feels like silk…'  
Milliardo sighed, nonetheless he stayed polite and humble.

Allen was jealous.

And not a little bit jealous. Normally he would have the attention of everyone, because he always was the youngest one, but now everyone seemed to prefer Milliardo over hi. Of course he got attention as well, but not as much as Milliardo received.

The three of them somehow survived the party and now were in the limo, back home.  
'That was one of the most boring parties I've ever been to.' Complained Allen.  
'I must agree with you in that little brother. But we had to come.'  
'Next time tell im sick and lying on bed.' Pouted Allen. He was really annoyed.  
'That might be a good plan.' Said Michael smiling. 'Then I have an excuse to stay away as well. I've gotta take care of my little brother, don't I?' he teased.  
'I can take care of myself!' defended Allen immediately.  
Milliardo sighed. Allen was so easy to tease. He stared out of the window. Suddenly he saw a building that looked familiar to him, yet he hadn't seen it before. He was sure of that.  
'Master? That…castle…who lives there?'  
'Castle? O, that one. The king lives there. Lord Peacecraft.'  
'Peacecraft? We're in Sanc? It's miles away from the STI.' He said surprised.  
'Yes, were in Sanc, does it surprise you that much? The STI is known all over the wold, I thought you knew that.'  
'No, they never bothered the tell me.' he said evasively.  
'That doesn't really surprise me. But why did you want to know who lives in that castle?  
'Just curious.' He answered.

_Must be my imagination that I recognise it… _

The next three months nothing really special happened. Michael was still busy with work, but he didn't find that an excuse to not spend his time at night with Milliardo. Milliardo didn't mind it most of the time. His Master was really caring for him, and didn't force him in things he really didn't want to. But as everyone has, he sometimes just wasn't in the mood. He still pleased his Master nonetheless.

Meanwhile Allen was getting more and more jealous by the day. His big brother often spend more time with Milliardo than with his little brother. In the beginning Allen didn't really notice. It was always like that when he had a new slave…he had to spend some time with him/her to make them comfortable. But now he was taking a very long time, making Milliardo feel comfortable.

He was bored most of the time of the day, 'cause Milliardo avoided him more and more. What Allen didn't know was that Michael had asked Milliardo not to get too close with Allen. Allen was getting frustrated, and every time he wanted to talk about it with his brother, Milliardo was there, or was entering the room, and Michael didn't think it was important enough to send him away for a few seconds. Allen wanted to talk with his brother badly, but he didn't want Milliardo to be present. He was slowly trying another tactic He wanted to try how far he could go with Milliardo before his brother would stop him. He would make clear to his brother how it is to be 'left alone.'

'Aren't you bored Milliardo?' asked Allen when he saw the teen staring at the sky. It was Michael's birthday and they and the guests were all sitting outside o the patio. Milliardo was sitting on the ground.  
'Not at all young Master.' He answered the boy. 'Are you?' he added whispering.  
'You bet! Wanna come inside with me?'  
'Only if your brother agrees.' Said the blond, not really wanting to go inside. He liked being outside, and he wasn't bored at all. Not to  
forget he didn't really want to be alone with Allen after the warnings his Master had given him.  
Milliardo asked his master permission, which was granted.  
'Let's go to my room…' offered Allen.

Once in the bedroom Milliardo was pushed on the bed.  
'Allen? What are you doing?' asked Milliardo confused. Allen didn't answer, instead he kissed the blond. Milliardo didn't return the kiss  
and gently pushed Allen away.  
'Your brother…' started Milliardo.  
'Will never find out.' Added Allen trying to kiss the blond again.  
'He will. And he's gonna kill me when he does. I can't do it young Master.'  
Allen kissed Milliardo again.  
'Don't worry. I'll take care of my brother. Show me what you do when you're alone with him.'  
'No, I can't. Your brother is my Master, you are not.' Said Mil.  
'Then why do you call me "Young Master"? I'll order you to obey me.' Remarked Allen.  
'I only follow your brothers orders. I'm sorry Allen.' Apologised Allen.  
'No! I want you now!' said Allen pushing Mil on his back again. He pinned him down and forcefully kissed him again…

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING! Snapped Michael when he saw his brother in a very intimate and close to sexual way with his slave.  
'Brother?'  
'Master?'

_O no…He knows it's not my fault…but even so…damn…_ thought Milliardo.

'Allen!' he snapped. 'Go to the living room. I'll talk with you later on.' He said angry, arms crossed on his chest. He was leaning against the wall, glaring at the two teens on the bed.  
'But brother…'  
'NOW!'  
Allen quickly and silently left the room.

'Master…'  
'I know.' Said Michael. He didn't really looked that angry anymore. 'He started it, right?'  
'Yes, he did. I tried to stop him, but…' started the blond. He got of the bed and looked down to the floor. 'You're going to punish me,  
right?'  
'I have to. You understand that, don't you Milliardo?'  
'Yes.' Said the blond softly.  
'You must realise I do not want to hurt you because of something you didn't start, let alone didn't want to happen at all…' he started. 'I really don't want to hurt you. And I think, if I do punish you, it won't stop Allen from doing it again.'  
'Probably not no.'  
'And I can't punish Allen. The only thing I can do is ground him, which won't have any effect.'  
'I know Master.' Said Milliardo. He didn't want to be punished, but the way his Master was stalling it was much worse.

_Just get it over with…why delay the inevitable _

'I will not punish you Milliardo.' Said Michael finally.  
'What? Sorry, but…I…You…' said the teen confused.  
'It won't work. I'll only be hurting you for nothing. I do not want to do that. There's only one other option.'  
'One other option?' asked Milliardo carefully. His Master had said it in such a tone that he already didn't like it.  
'To prevent it from happening again…' started Michael standing in front of his slave. 'I've got to bring you back.' He said. He gently  
made Milliardo look at him.  
'Back?' asked Milliardo. 'To the STI?' he said with fear in his eyes. He really didn't want to go back. If he didn't include the annoying moods of Allen, he liked it here.  
'Yes. I'm sorry Milliardo, but I really can't keep you any longer. Not if I have to punish you every tie my brother wants you.'  
'But Master…' said the blond with tears in his eyes. He took a few steps back, making sure his Master wasn't too close to him.  
'I don't want to go back. I like it here…punish me everythime Allen is out of line, but please, don't bring me back.' He said desperately. He remembered something his Master and Kevin had told him. When one of his Masters would send him back to the STI he would go back to the STI, but he wouldn't go back to his trainer. He would go the the west-wing, for some extra training. He would have to go the only room with soundproof walls.  
'Please Master…please…' he begged.  
'I'm sorry Milliardo. I just don't punish people for things they didn't do.' He said nearing the frightened slave.  
'Isn't sending me away a punishment then?' said Milliardo bitterly.  
'Maybe. I do not know another way without hurting you. I'm sorry, I really am.' Said Michael wiping away the tears on his slave's cheeks with his thumb. Milliardo leaned into his Masters arms. 'Please…' he cried. 'I don't wanna go back…please…'  
'Milliardo, your making it harder for yourself. C'mon. I'll ask Richard to ride the car out front.'  
Milliardo swallowed and wiped his tears away with his sleeves. He knew he couldn't persuade his Master anymore. 'Wait in the main hall for me. I've got to send the guests away and I've got to talk with Allen first.'  
The blond nodded. Suddenly he hated the black-haired young teen. He hated Allen as much as he had hated lady Une after the whippings.

_I hope I don't see him again. 'Cause if I do, I don't know if I can keep myself from hitting him right in his face…_

Milliardo waited in the main hall. About twenty minutes later his Master came to him. Allen wasn't with him.

_Thank God he isn't with him… _

Michael handed his slave a coat and they went outside together. Richard was already waiting. Milliard didn't say a word on the way back to the STI. He tried to avoid looking at his Master. He didn't want to end up in tears again.  
'Milliardo, it's okay if you letit go. I'd rather have you cry now than in the STI. Come here. Sit on my lap beautiful.' Said Michael nicely.  
The blond complied hesitantly. He hugged himself in his Masters arms, and just a few seconds after, the tears started falling down his cheeks again.  
Michael just hugged the blond, trying to comfort him. 'That's right. Let it all go. Better cry here then there…'

* * *

Milliardo was quickly sold again. He only had to spend two days in the STI before someone else bought him. Another young man, pretty rich, and a mobile suit pilot. The war between OZ and the Alliance had just started a few days before Michael had taken Milliardo back to the STI. For the last couple years the Alliance had reigned, and now OZ was promising that if the Alliance was gone, they would take care of better times. The Alliance of course, didn't buy the chep talk and fought back. Though the Alliance had OZ far outnumbered, they couldn't win. The war would probably take a lot more time to be solved. But these were matters that didn't concern a certain blond. The only thing he had to think about was his new Mater, an Alliance soldier. The man, Alex, was at the moment in a stage of training, and he didn't have to go out on battles. He stayed on the military base, as did all other soldiers in training. Most of the time Milliardo had to spend the day alone in the man's quarters, bored to death. But often Alex had to run a night-shift, so there wasn't really a schedule for Milliardo to keep.

Alex hadn't even bothered to ask Milliardo's name after he had bought him. To him, Milliardo was just a toy, and he treated the blond like that.

"Fortunately" for Milliardo, Alex died in battle six months after the man had bought the blond. Milliardo was send back to the STI again, and this time it took a few weeks before he was sold again. He was taken to the west-wing again, though this time he couldn't help it at all that his Master had died. It wasn't his fault, though the trainers there didn't really min.d They loved to train/torture slaves further. Thus after three weeks Milliardo was rather happy that he had to stand in the line again. He didn't know his happiness would fade away soon, for his third Master would be Duke Dermail.

TBC

* * *

Okay, change in plans…Part C is coming up soon. I've got loads planned for the time Milliardo is at Dermails, and if I've got to write it in this chapter, it will just be too long.

By the way, thanks for all who reviewed! I live on reviews And sorry for the late update. I've got the whole story in my mind, but it isn't as easy as I thought to type it out. The last chapter might take a bit longer, 'cause I'm going to move in a couple of weeks…finally leaving home! Yay!

I don't think I'll be updating 'Kitty' anytime soon. I've worked myself in a position in which it isn't easy to continue…I've got several things still planned, but I'm not just in the right moods to continue yet… Sorry for that!

O, and now you've taken the time to read this babbling, could you also take the time to review? Please? Onegai shimasu?


	3. Part C

**I am SO sorry for the delay. I was busy with Kitty, and I just moved from home to the city where I'm studying Japanese in a few days, so the moving took a lot of my time. And not to forget, the first few days I didn't have internet, so I couldn't post a thing at all! I don't like making excuses for myself, but I'm really sorry!**

**Save the tears for the right moment Part C**

'Master?' asked the blond teen carefully.

'Not now. I'm busy.' said Dermail working on his computer. Milliardo stood behind him, and started giving the man a massage.

'You work too hard Master.' he said softly. He read over his Masters shoulder what the man was typing.

_Sanc-Kingdom scandal? Child of King and one of the slaves found after she was put up for adoption eleven years ago…_

Dermail noticed that Milliardo was doing more than just giving a massage. 'Did I give you an order to give me an massage?' he snapped to the boy.

'No Master. I'm sorry.' apologised Milliardo quickly. He knew Dermail had noticed him. The only reason why the teen had given him a massage was because he wanted to know what he was doing. He didn't like the man at all. In fact he was close to hating the man. Not as much as Allen at the moment, but Dermail was close. Milliardo knew not all people were gentle and good for their slaves, but Dermail was definitely someone who didn't care about the welfare of slaves. He only used them for his own desires, which was quite often.

Milliardo wasn't the only slave of Dermail, and he also wasn't the only one who didn't like the man. The old man owned over thirty slaves, about five he used for his own pleasure. Milliardo was one of those five. As soon as Dermail had laid eyes on the blond he just couldn't resist buying him. He didn't even complain about the sum of money that had to be paid. Normally he didn't buy a slave with less than a fifteen percent discount.

Milliardo quickly took another look on the screen and saw something that looked like a biological text, with several images of a DNA string and more.

_DNA? Why is he interested in DNA? wondered Milliardo._

'Milliardo!' warned Dermail.

'I'm sorry.' he apologised immediately. Dermail clicked away the page he was looking at and he turned to his slave.

'You know I don't like it when you pry in my stuff.' he said annoyed.

The blond dropped his gaze to the ground, avoiding looking at the angered man. He knew he shouldn't say anything now, not unless he asked him a direct question.

'How long are you here now Milliardo?' asked Dermail.

'Three weeks, and a couple days. I do not know exactly.'

'But you still don't know the rules I set up?'

'Of course I know the rules Master. The rules are perfectly clear to me.'

'Then why don't you follow the rules?' he asked making him look up at him by pulling his head up with the blonds hair.

'I just thought you would appreciate a massage Master.' lied the blond swiftly.

Milliardo was slapped in his face.

'Don't lie to me!' snapped the man angry. 'What were you doing?'

'Giving you a massage Master.' continued the blond.

'I want another answer!'

'I do not have another answer Master. I've got to pleasure and take care of you, don't I? That's what I was doing Master.' said the blond. He tried to look away again, but his Master still had a few strands of hair in his hand.

'That's it! You're in serious trouble now!' said Dermail practically yelling. He pushed the blond on the ground, settling himself on the teens legs. He had Milliardo's hands pinned above his head with one hand.

Milliardo coughed as air was forced out of his lungs with the fall on the ground. He gasped for air.

The teen knew what was coming. He also knew that Dermail wanted him to beg not to.

'Master…' started the teen.

'Yes!' he snapped with a smirk on his face.

Milliardo spat Dermail in his face.

'You insolent…! You will pay for that.' the man said wiping his face with his sleeve. 'Prepare for pain boy, 'cause you will not know anything else after this.'

The blond sighed.

_Again… I know I forced it out of him this time, but I just can't stand the man! And I don't think It'll be any different from the normal "nights"…_

Milliardo wasn't really wrong with his line of thoughts. The punishment wasn't different, except for this time he called someone after he was 'done.' He told Milliardo that he had called for a doctor to take care of him. The teen didn't trust the man and stayed on his guard. The punishment had tired him, and he was sore all over, but nonetheless, he was on his guard. A few minutes later a few men came in the room where Dermail and Milliardo were.

One of the men in white lab coats approached Milliardo, holding his hand out for Milliardo to take it.

'No, Stay away from me! Don't touch me!' he said. He didn't like doctors at all, and moreover he didn't trust anyone who worked for Dermail. He knew something bad was going to happen. Another man approached the blond. He had something in his hand what didn't look too good for the blond boy.

_Looks like sedatives…I'd better watch out…_

Milliardo tried to avoid coming close to the men, but there were six of them, and he was alone.

'Master?' he tried.

Dermail didn't react. He just watched how his little slave tried to escape the six-full grown men, armed with stun-guns and sedatives.

'Master, please.' tried the blond. Save me from them…' he pleaded

'Milliardo, don't you understand? I can do with you what I want, and I gave these men orders to make you something which only a dozen are over the whole world and colonies.' he finally spoke.

'Master? I don't understand. What do you mean?' said Milliardo avoiding a jump from one of the men.

'How could you understand, you're only a slave…But I'll explain it to you in a few words. I gave them orders to make you a neko-jin.'

'A what! Never!' Suddenly Milliardo felt a little sting in his upper arm. One of the six men had given him a shot with a very fast spreading drug.

_Damn…I dropped my guard…_

'No! Please! D…o…n't…' he said and fainted.

The unconscious blond was carried away to a part of the mansion that was reserved for medical stuff. They undressed him to his boxers and tied him to an operation table.

'Okay men, let's go. The sedative should stay in his system for four hours, so let's hurry.' said one of the doctors.

'Duke Dermail? Could you please leave the room?' asked the doctor in charge. 'We'll be needing absolute concentration, and we can't have the wrong bacteria entering the teens body whilst operating.'

'As long as you make sure it works. I'm counting on you Doctor Noin.' he said to the man.

'Don't worry Duke Dermail. We'll do everything we can to make it work. But there'll always be the change it will fail, you know that, don't you.'

'Yes, I know.' said Dermail irritated. 'Just make sure it doesn't fail.'

The head doctor nodded and Dermail left the room.

'Okay men, clean yourselves. We're going to make this young man a Neko-jin…'

Milliardo woke up. He felt dizzy, and he couldn't focus on the area around him.

_W…what happened…where am I…why does my body hurt so much?_

He blinked his eyes and heard someone speak. He couldn't understand though. His mind was too foggy, and his sight was only a blur to him.

'Doctor Noin? He's waking up.' warned of the other doctors.

'He's awake? That can't be. He should be out for at least another half hour…Give him some more sedatives. I haven't done enough to close him again. It'll be too dangerous if we stop now.'

_Dangerous..? What's going on? I… and Milliardo was sleeping again._

He woke up a few hours later in a not so comfortable cage.

_What…where…I…where am I…looks like…a cage…o, no, I'm gonna be sick…_

Milliardo prepared to throw up, but nothing came.

_Damn…I really don't feel too good…My stomach…_

The blond held his hand on his stomach, covered with bandages. He then noticed he was only wearing boxers… slowly he began to remember what happened earlier that day.

"I gave them orders to make you a neko-jin…" Then he vaguely remembered lying on a table, with a lot of people around him. He still didn't remember what they had said, but it was clear to him now. The process of making him a Neko had begun.

_Why did they have to cut my stomach open? And what are they going to do after today? How long will it take…I sure hope it won't hurt any more than it does now…_

The blond licked his dry lips, and tried to find out in which room he was at the moment.

_It doesn't look familiar…Looks like a lab or something like that? Am I still in Dermail's mansion?…is there anybody around? I want to drink something…at least…if I can keep it in…I'm thirsty…_

Suddenly he heard a door close behind the cage he sat in.

_Strange…normal I don't hear things like that…did they change my hearing?_

'You're awake?' asked a blue haired girl, standing in front of the cage.

Milliardo blinked.

_Who is she? One of Dermail's people?_

Milliardo tried to talk, but no sound came out of his mouth.

'You must be thirsty. Just a second. I'll get you something to drink.' she said and left the blonds sight for a few seconds. The teen heard water running, and short after that the girl returned with a cup of water.

'Here, drink. You look like you need it…' she said giving the cup through the bars of the cage. 'How do you feel? I hope better than you look…I really don't understand how people can do such things…' she said nicely.

Milliardo took a few careful sips. When he'd emptied the cup he asked: 'Who are you?'

'Ah, you have strength to speak. I'm Lucrezia, Lucrezia Noin. What's your name?' she asked sitting down in front of the cage. 'By the way, sorry, but I'm not allowed to let you out of the cage, though I really want to…'

'Thanks, I guess.' said Milliardo. 'Don't you know my name? I mean, hasn't Dermail told you?' asked the blond feeling a lot better after he had something to drink.

'No, he rarely tells a thing, especially about one of his slaves.' she said with disgust in her voice.

Milliardo somehow started to like the girl. She was kind to him, and she also was another person who hated Dermail. He also felt at ease with her around.

'My name's Milliardo…You're name…Noin…it sounds familiar, though I do not know from where I've heard that name before…' he said. He tried to sit in another position, but it hurt too much.

'Be careful, don't overstrain yourself. Your body is still very weak…About my name, maybe you heard my fathers name…he was one of the doctors…' she said. 'I'm sorry.' she added immediately when she saw the look on Milliardo's face. 'Those weren't happy memories, right?'

'Not exactly no.' he said sarcastic. 'Why are you here? Are you also a doctor?'

'In learning. My father asked me to take care of you when he isn't around. But I'm not going to go my fathers direction…' she answered, her fingers removing a few strands of hair out of her face. It didn't help, her hair fell back in place.

Milliardo smiled. 'If you find your hair annoying you should cut it.' he said grinning. 'I don't complain about my hair…' he teased.

'I'm not complaining.' said Noin back, smiling also. 'Though it's good to hear that you can make jokes again. Do you need another drink?'

'No, I'm fine. Thanks for offering though. I don't think I can get something to eat, can't I?'

'Nope, sorry. Your stomach is still weak from the operation. You'll probably wont keep it in anyway…'

'True…so…you sure you can't get me out of this cage? I feel like a lion in a zoo at the moment…' he said eyes casting to the ground.

_That's what I'm going to be…a locked up animal…_

'Don't worry too much. It'll all be okay.'

'I'm sorry, but I don't think I believe you miss Noin. If I know Dermail, and I do, I can be certain that it won't be okay.'

Lucrezia smiled sadly. 'Just Lucrezia is fine Milliardo. No formalities when it's just the two of us…I don't like it…I don't think it's fair for someone to be stripped of his freedom to serve others.'

'I wasn't stripped of my freedom.' said Milliardo sadly.

'You weren't?' she asked surprised.

'I have never had freedom from the day I was born. I'm one of the few born in slavery…Do you know people called Odíons?' he asked her.

'I heard of them. People who had their genes adapted, right?…why do you ask?'

'I'm half. My mother was a full-blooded Odíon. I was condemned to slavery even before I was born…'

'O, that's so sad…I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. You can't help it…' he said looking away. 'Why are you here anyway? Did Dermail send you?'

'No, I came here on my own. I wanted to see how you were doing.'

'But you didn't even know me until a few minutes ago…' said the blond surprised.

'No, I didn't, but that doesn't mean I don't care for people who are going through hell at the moment. As I said, I don't agree with Dermail, and I don't agree with my father, but what can I do? I'm just a kid…but that doesn't mean I can't take care of you. I'll be there when you need me. I'll be taking care of you after the operations, I'll be treating your wounds, if you have them. I'll be with you a lot from now on. I'll take care of you.' she said assuring.

Milliardo smiled at those words.

'May I ask your age?' asked Noin suddenly.

'Sure. I'm fifteen…I turn sixteen in a couple of months…how old are you?'

'Also fifteen. I've gotta wait another half year before I turn sixteen.'

Suddenly Milliardo heard something

'Someone's coming…you sure you're allowed here?' he asked quickly.

'Yes, I'm allowed, and how do you kn…?'

Dermail and Doctor Noin entered the lab.

'Father, Mr. Dermail? I didn't expect you here yet. I thought you were busy…' she said standing up.

'We were.' said Lucrezia's father. 'Duke Dermail wanted to check on Milliardo, then we'll be leaving again, 'cause we've got a lot to discuss…Is he awake dear?'

Lucrezia looked at Milliardo. Dermail and her father were out of his sight. The teen shook his head, and pretended to be asleep.

'No. I tried to wake him, but he's still asleep.'

'That's too bad…' said her father. 'Maybe you should come back later on today your excellency. I'm sure he'll wake up soon. There isn't much to see anyway.'

The man nodded and left the room together with doctor Noin.

When Lucrezia was sure they were far away she directed herself to the teen again.

'You really hate him, don't you?'

'From the bottom of my heart.'

Lucrezia smiled. 'Me too. I'll get you through this all. Don't worry. I'll lie for you. Everything to make life for you more bearable.

'Thanks.' said Milliardo sincere. 'I appreciate it.'

'You're welcome.' she said smiling. 'I've gotta go now, sorry. I'll be coming back before I go to bed, okay?'

'Sure. It's not like I'm going anywhere.'

Lucrezia gave Milliardo a sad smile and she left.

_Hell it will be…I hope she can help me…_

Not so long later Milliardo fell in a restless sleep. He had nightmares, and the pain in his stomach didn't make it any better. He woke up when he heard the door in the lab thrown shut. He heard someone nearing him, but he didn't open his eyes. He could hear by the way the person was walking that it was Dermail. Someone was following the duke.

_Probably Lucrezia's father…_

'Still asleep eh?' teased Dermail.

Milliardo's ear twitched involuntarily. He couldn't stand the mans voice.

'O, so you are awake…' said Dermail. 'Those cat-ears are quite useful.' he said.

_Cat's ears? They cut my stomach open…how can I have cat's ears?…then that's why I can hear that good…I've got the hearing of a cat now…_

Milliardo slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, pretending to be still sleepy.

'..M…Master…' he whispered.

'You can talk already? This is going better by the second.' said Dermail with an evil smile. Noin agreed with the duke. 'I didn't think his body would change that fast. This is good. We might make it in a couple of weeks less…'

Milliardo cringed at the thought…

_A couple of weeks less…that means it's going to take a **very** long time if they think a couple of weeks less is good…damn it…_

'I don't really care how long it all takes.' said Dermail standing again. 'As long as you make sure he becomes a Neko, I'm fine with it.'

'Don't worry your excellency. We'll make it work.'

'You'd better. When is the next surgery scheduled?' asked the blonds Master while walking away from the blond.

'Tomorrow…I'm not sure about the exact time, but……' they talked as they left the lab.

_Tomorrow…I don't think I'll survive that long…I feel even worse than before I slept in…_

The blond shifted a bit and fell asleep after a long time of thinking. No crying, 'cause he knew if Dermail would come in he would hear that the rest of his time with Dermail.

"Crying is for the weak. And I don't want my slaves to be weak, understand?"

_Keh, I hate him…damn it…why did I end up with him? Why didn't someone else pick me out of the line…someone like Michael…but then without a little brother…Why Dermail? Why make my life hell? Don't even slaves have rights for at least a 'normal' life? Why?_

Lucrezia dropped by at 22:00, but Milliardo was asleep. She left a bottle of water in the cage and went to bed herself.

When Milliardo woke up the next morning he didn't feel as bad as he had felt the day before. He could sit up again, though he had to move slowly. He saw the bottle of water and took a few sips, knowing if he drank too much he would probably have to throw up. Milliardo held his hand on his bandaged stomach to feel, and suddenly noticed his fingernails.

_They grew? This is interesting… he thought. He pretended to slash someone with his hands, and suddenly his nails grew in length. _

_What the hell…cool…maybe I can get out of this cage…_

Milliardo let his fingernail grow a bit more and tried to stuck it in the keyhole. He moved his finger, but as he did that, he received a small shock. He jerked his finger back in reflex, and in process he broke his nail.

'Ouch!' he yelped. He stuck his finger in his mouth to ease the pain.

'Now I know that I don't have to try that anymore…'

'Don't do what anymore?'

Milliardo jerked up.

_I didn't hear anyone come in…I probably was too much distracted…_

Milliardo crawled to the back of his cage and cuddled himself in a ball.

'Hey, you don't have to be scared of me.' said Lucrezia appearing in the blonds sight.

'O, it's you.' remarked the blond sighing. 'I thought you were Dermail…' he said relieved. He carefully came closer to the bars where Lucrezia was sitting on the other side on the ground.

'Didn't you hear me come in then? With those ears you should be able to hear much better than you've ever done.'

'True. I hear better, but I was a little bit very distracted.' he said softly, looking down, his finger going back into his mouth.

'Distracted? With what? And what's wrong with you finger? Can I take a look?' she asked nicely when she notices Milliardo's finger in his mouth.

'If you make sure you won't hurt me.' said the teen with sarcasm in his voice.

'Don't worry. I'll never hurt you. I told you before, and I keep my promises. Now let me see that finger of yours.' she said. Milliardo held his hand through the bars so the girl could take a look.

'Your fingernail broke? How did you do that?' she asked letting go of the blonds hand again.

'I…I tried to unlock the cage…' he admitted.

'But there's voltage on the cage…not much, but enough to severely hurt you!' she warned.

'I found that out, yes.' he said sheepishly.

Lucrezia smiled faintly. 'Well, seeing you, it didn't do much harm. Do you want something more to drink?'

'Nah, I'm fine. Tanks for offering though…'

They both were quiet for a while.

'Miss Noin?' asked Milliardo.

'Lucrezia.' she said.

'Fine…Lucrezia?'

'Yes?' she asked grinning.

'You…do you know what will happen with the next surgery?' he asked carefully.

Lucrezia's eyes widened a bit. 'Why do you want to know?' she asked. She couldn't think of a reason why someone would want to know the torture which was coming.

'I just wanna know what I can be expecting when I wake up…I think…do you know?'

'No, I'm sorry. My father doesn't inform me with the plans. He only asked me to take care of you between the surgeries. Sorry.'

At that moment Dermail and Lucrezia's father entered the lab. Milliardo immediately crouched back in the cage, and hugged his knees.

'Father, Duke Dermail.' said Lucrezia standing up.

'Lucrezia, I was searching for you…Have you been here for long?'

'About ten minutes. Why do you ask father?' she asked eyeing Milliardo in he corner of her eyes.

_He really is scared…I've got to help him…somehow…_

'So he's awake?' asked her father nearing her.

'Yes.'

'Do you know for how long?' he asked as Dermail followed him.

'No, he was already awake when I came, and he didn't tell me. I don't think he even knows…he doesn't have a clue of the time at the moment…'

'That's normal for persons who've been under surgery.' explained doctor Noin. 'I think we can start with the second phase your excellency.' he said turning to the duke.

'The sooner the better.' the man said. 'I'll leave everything up to you. If you need me, you know where to find me.' he said and left the lab.

_That bastard doesn't even have the guts to be present when they cut me open…damn him!_

'Honey? Could you leave the lab?' asked Lucrezia's father.

'Can't I stay? I've got to learn how to operate…seeing it in real would really help me…' she tried.

'I'm sorry dear, but not today. We've got some major important operations scheduled for the next few days, and I'd rather have no one else but the doctors and the boy in the operation room at the moment.'

'I promise I won't get in the way…please?'

'No stays no Lucrezia, you know that. Another time.' said her father with a firm tone.

'Okay.' she said, knowing her father couldn't be persuaded.

'Do you need my help with something before the operation then?'

'No thanks honey. I'll be fine.'

_But I won't! thought Milliardo._

'Okay then. Make sure you keep him alive father. I'd hate it if he died.'

_He doesn't deserve these operations, but he doesn't deserve to die either…make it through this Milliardo. I'm sure you'll make it, and if you do, I'm sure it'll get better…someday…_

'Don't worry honey. I'll make sure he won't die.'

_I can't afford him to die. Dermail would kill me if he did!_

_Just let me die…stop the surgeries…stop the pain…the torture…just let me sleep forever…_

'Well, I'll be going then. Good luck daddy.'

'Thanks honey. Could you call in the other doctors?' he asked while taking his surgery clothing on.

'Sure.' said Lucrezia and left the lab.

_I'm so sorry Milliardo that I can't help you. I'll try and make it up to you one day…_

'So little fella, time for some sleep.' he said. Milliardo tried to get away from the man, but the cage didn't give him many options to hide.

'Hey hey, calm down little one. The sedatives don't hurt you. And I f I don't put you to sleep you'll definitely know the meaning of pain. Now c'mon.'

Milliardo didn't want to be operated again, but he knew he would be. He wanted to be in less pain as possible, so in the end he decided to let Lucrezia's father put him to sleep for a while, knowing he wouldn't survive the operation if he was awake.

'That's a good boy…' said doctor Noin just after he gave Milliardo a shot, while patting him on the head. 'It'll be okay.' he said nicely. The blond didn't believe him. He knew it wasn't going to be okay, and he didn't like the way Noin had said it.

_I'll kill him when I've got the change…I'll probably be executed for that, but I don't care!_

When Milliardo woke up after the operation he didn't feel anything at all.

_I think I must be happy I don't feel a thing…_

Milliardo observed his body again. The bandages around his stomach had been changed, but they hadn't done the incision there. He now noticed that they had done something just above his buttocks. He could see a little bulge forming beneath the bandages.

_I'm growing a tail? They're not serious, are they!…the next time I wake up, will I be covered in fur?_

That night Milliardo couldn't sleep at all. Growing a complete tail in just one night was very, very painful. Also the earlier places that had been changed still hurt as well.

When he woke up and opened his eyes he saw Dermail in front of the cage. The teen quickly crawled back and accidentally sat on his own tail. He yelped and went on hands and knees. Milliardo looked over his shoulder and saw a fluffy blond tail, which had gone right through the bandages. He tried to move the tail, but found out that he had little control over it yet.

Dermails hand went through the bars and grabbed the tail not too firm.

Milliardo made a sound what was just like a hissing cat. He turned to his Master and struck him with the long nails, making the mans hand bleed. Dermail let go and backed off.

'Noin!' he snapped. 'You could've told me he had grown long nails already!'

'I didn't know that your excellency. I'm even surprised the tail came out completely in one night…Shall I call Lucrezia to take care of your hand your excellency? I need to examine the boy.' he offered, calling for his daughter.

'What happened?' asked Lucrezia as she took care of Dermails hand.

'**He** happened.' said Dermail annoyed.

'Milliardo did?' she asked looking at him. 'Dad!' she yelled when he was about to sedate Milliardo. 'Why sedate him? There isn't a operation scheduled for today, is there?'

'No, I want to test some few things. Take a sample of his blood…'

'Then you don't have to give him a shot…just a second. I'll help you out.' she said finishing bandaging Dermail. 'There you go your excellency. If you remove the bandages tomorrow the wounds will be healed enough.' she kneeled down in front of the cage. 'Milliardo?' she asked while she held her hand in the cage.

'Lucrezia!' warned her father.

Lucrezia ignored him.

'Milliardo. It won't hurt today. Dad just wants to check if everything is okay. The bandages will be removed and the stitches will be checked, but that won't hurt.' she said looking Milliardo in his eyes. A little blood will be taken, but you won't feel that at all. And if you promise to lay or sit still the whole time, and don't do anything rash, your tail will be left alone for today, okay?' she asked. She looked at her father and gave him a if-he-works-along-you-have-to-as-well look.

'It won't hurt?' asked Milliardo carefully.

'No, it won't. I promise.'

Milliardo looked at Dermail who was glaring daggers. He looked at Lucrezia's father and saw he would keep the promise if he also kept the promise.

'Okay…' he said.

Lucrezia smiled. 'Dad? Can I have the key?'

She opened the door and helped Milliardo up. He couldn't walk on his own. He was still weak from the operations and his tail unbalanced him. Lucrezia helped him up the examine table.

'You okay?'

'No, but don't worry.' said Milliardo.

'Hold my hand.' offered Lucrezia. 'It'll distract you a little bit.'

_and if he decides to attack I can try and stop him in time…for his own good…_

Lucrezia's father kept his promise and so did Milliardo. Dermail had in the meantime left. Lucrezia helped Milliardo back to the cage.

'Do I have to?' he asked, almost begging.

'I'm afraid you have.' said Lucrezia.

'I promise I won't run away.' Milliardo said.

'It's not that.' said doctor Noin. 'I don't know when your body is ready to shift. And until I'm sure I can't take any risks. You would hurt yourself the first time. And others if you don't have control over yourself.'

'Shift?'

'I'll go get you a pillow and a blanket, okay?' asked Lucrezia

Milliardo nodded. Lucrezia's father helped Milliardo in the cage but didn't close the door yet. Lucrezia returned with a pillow and two blankets and gave them to Milliardo.

'Here.' she said handing them over.

'Thanks.' replied Milliardo, quickly adding 'Miss Noin' when he noticed her father was about to make a comment.

'No problem' she said smiling. 'I'll be back tonight after dinner…hang in there Milliardo.' she said nicely and left.

Milliardo lay the pillow against the bars and leaned against it. He closed his eyes. When he heard a click nearby his ears twitched and forced him to look where the sound came from. Lucrezia's father had locked the cage after he put a bottle of water and a few pieces of chocolate inside the cage.

'Don't chew the chocolate.' he said. The blond nodded and ate a piece. 'By the way, how long ago did your nails grow?' asked doctor Noin.

'I don't know the days, but it was two surgeries ago.' he answered.

'Thanks.' said the man. He worked on his notes and left the lab.

Milliardo sighed.

_How much longer…_

The surgeries of the next three weeks went perfect, and with every surgery they won time on schedule. Milliardo's body accepted it all quickly. Lucrezia helped the teen with keeping his head together. Every time Milliardo woke up Lucrezia seemed to be there. He more or less accepted the fact that he was going to be changed on wishes of Dermail. He hated the man more than ever, and ignored him much to ignorance of Dermail. Milliardo only talked to Lucrezia and so now and then answered doctor Noins questions.

On the outside Milliardo didn't change anymore. His eyesight improved, as did his feel for different scents. The changes took place inside his body. After another three weeks Milliardo's condition got worse. He had a fever, and if he wasn't sleeping he was hallucinating.

Doctor Noin thought it was hopeless to keep going. The first weeks went good, but the most important phase had yet to come, and if Milliardo was sick he couldn't operate the boy. He'd developed special medicine for Milliardo, for his half Neko blood, but it didn't help much.

Lucrezia gave Milliardo around the clock care, hoping it would help.

After another two weeks Milliardo condition finally improved. His temperature was still a bit too high, but he didn't hallucinate anymore, and the little amount of food he ate stayed inside.

After another week Milliardo's condition was good enough to continue with the changes. They were back on schedule again, though Dermail wasn't happy with it at all. He was pleased when they were ahead on schedule, but the last few weeks were "awful" for him. He kept pushing doctor Noin to continue, but doctor Noin didn't want to fasten it up at cost of Milliardo's health. After the first few operations he had grown a sort of sympathy for the teen. He began to realise that he was wrong, wanting to change someone just for someone else's pleasures, but he couldn't turn back now.

Four operations later Milliardo woke up not long before midnight. (though he didn't know that). He rubbed his eyes and felt something furry. He immediately checked his tail, but it was around his middle. Then he suddenly noticed his hands. They were covered with a blond like fur.

'What the hell is going on? Doctor Noin didn't say this would happen…'

He looked down and saw that his feet were also furry.

'Am I shifting? But don't know what to do…'

Milliardo didn't remember anything of the few minutes after. The first thing he remembered again was that he was walking circles in his cage, wanting to go out. He'd changed into a lion, and the cage was too small for the cats liking.

Just after midnight Lucrezia came to check on Milliardo because she's heard sounds coming out of the lab.

'O my God….Milliardo!' she said astonished. 'Wow…' she said approaching the cage. The lion stopped and stared at Lucrezia with a pleading look.

'You want to get out, right?'

Milliardo nodded and sat down, his tail swishing slowly.

'I've got to ask my father first. I'll be right back.' she said and quickly left. Lucrezia returned with her father right behind her. He wore his lab coat inside out and his hair was still a mess. He immediately got out of bed when Lucrezia had told him Milliardo had shifted.

'Amazing.' he said. 'White manes is definitely a change. You can understand Lucrezia and me, can't you?'

'Yes.' said Milliardo and nodded.

'You can talk!' yelped Lucrezia.

'Shouldn't I then?' teased Milliardo. 'Doctor Noin can I get out of the cage? I want to stretch my legs. I feel strong enough.'

'I'm not sure.' said Doctor Noin. 'Duke Dermail would kill me if I did, but I'd love to take a better look. Do you promise you won't run or attack?'

'If you don't touch my tail, sure.'

Doctor Noin unlocked the cage and opened the door. Milliardo slowly walked out and jumped on the examination table to give doctor Noin a better look. He stretched himself and suddenly saw a bright flash.

'Hey!' he complained. 'You want me blind?' he teased after Lucrezia had taken a photograph.

'Sorry.' said Lucrezia in a teasing way. 'Can you lift your paw so I can take a picture of it?'

flash

'Sit down?'

flash

'Stand.'

flash

'Stay still'

flash

'Open your mouth? Wow!'

flash

'Ready? I've got stars in front of my eyes.' complained Milliardo.

'Ready.' she said smiling. She lay the photo camera down and approached Milliardo.

'May I pet you?' she asked carefully.

'Of course. Your father can examine me, so why couldn't you pet me?' he said smiling.

(can a lion even smile?)

Doctor Noin took a complete hour to check on everything he wanted checked. He measured every inch of Mils body and weighed him. He checked his teeth and felt his muscles all over his body. He didn't touch Mils tail though, as promised. Milliardo didn't run at all, though he had opportunities enough.

When Lucrezia's father was finished Lucrezia started playing with Milliardo. She was hugging Milliardo when Dermail came in the morning to take a look at his slave.

'What the hell!' he snapped. Lucrezia quickly turned around.

'Uh oh…' she whispered.

'NOIN!' he yelled 'Why the hell didn't you call me!' he snapped. Milliardo winced. His sensitive ears weren't used to the sound of Dermails voice if he screamed.

'And why the hell isn't he in his cage!' added Dermail not giving Doctor Noin the chance to answer even one question.

'I guess I was too enthusiastic your excellency.' he said sheepishly. 'I forgot to warn you when I heard he had transformed.' he added. 'And he isn't in his cage 'cause I had to examine him.'

'And your daughter! She was hugging **him**!'

'Milliardo isn't dangerous at all.' defended Lucrezia. 'And I was comforting him after the examination, that's all.'

'Fine!' he snapped. 'Don't do it again.' he added irritated. He went to where Milliardo and Lucrezia were standing. Dermail went on one knee and said. 'Open your mouth.' to Milliardo.

The lion obeyed and let the man take a look at his teeth.

'Good, good. You have all the information you need Noin?'

'Yes, I have.'

'No side effects?' added Dermail. Noin shook his head.

'Good, then back in your cage.' ordered the man.

'But…' protested Milliardo. He was having fun.

'You can talk in your Neko shape? Even better.' he said. 'How many operations left?'

'One.'

'When is it planned?'

'In two days, at night.'

'Do you need him in the lab?'

'No. Just make sure he doesn't get hurt. He's still quite weak.'

'That doesn't matter. I'll take him with me.'

Milliardo looked up surprised.

_I don't want to go back in that cage, but I'd rather do that than go along with him! What does he want with me anyway? I cant do much for him in the shape I'm in now…_

Suddenly Milliardo noticed that a rope was fastened behind his front legs and around his neck.

'Wait a second…' said Dermail. 'Where did his collar go?'

'He isn't wearing it? I didn't even notice.' said Lucrezia's father. 'It probably broke when he transformed…yes…here's what's left of it.' he said as he picked up the pieces out of the cage.

Dermail wanted to take Milliardo with him to show off when he was going to a meeting, but just after he'd had breakfast Milliardo suddenly changed back into his human form.

'What the…' he said when he saw his slave in his human form, sitting naked on the floor.

'I… I guess it's only for the night then…' said Milliardo.

Dermail sighed. 'I figured that already.' he said irritated. 'Take on some clothes. I want to take you somewhere.'

'Yes Master.' said Milliardo and quickly went to his bedroom.

_It's been ages since I've been here…I hope I can spend the next few nights here, instead of in Dermails bed… I hope he realizes that it won't really help my condition…_

Milliardo quickly took on some clothes and went back to his Master. Dermail was already waiting for him.

'Follow me. Don't stray.' he said as he went outside. The limo was already waiting.

When they arrived where Dermail wanted to go the man exited the limo as first. He was standing in the door when Milliardo wanted to get out. Dermail suddenly reached for his pocket and pulled the item out. It was a stun-gun. Milliardo saw stars and fainted in his Masters arms.

Dermail carried Milliardo inside.

When Milliardo woke up a day later he was back in his cage.

_What happened? The last thing I remember is being in the limo…and then…it's all black…_

'Hey, you're awake.' said Lucrezia kindly. 'How's your neck?' she added.

'My neck? Ouch…it hurts…what happened?' he asked.

'You don't remember? Dermail had someone make a tattoo. I'll get you a mirror…just a sec.'

_A tattoo? But why? To replace my collar? I'd rather have my collar, though I hate it…_

Lucrezia returned with a hand mirror and held it in front of Milliardo.  
'What the hell! Why?' he asked, staring at his neck in the mirror. 'Why a tattoo? Why not just a collar?'

'I think he did it because your collar broke during your transformation…Dermail is trying to get a new one, but I guess in the meantime he didn't want you 'collar-less'.' answered Lucrezia.

'Great…' he said sarcastic..

The next operation was three days later, and when Milliardo woke up he didn't feel much. He figured the medicine were the cause of that. He opened his eyes and saw he was in his own bed.

_No cage? Wow…_

Suddenly Milliardo noticed a pain in his neck. His tattoo didn't hurt anymore, so he wondered what it was. He moved his hand to his neck and felt something solid.

'A new collar? It's a bit bigger than my previous one…' Milliardo tried to tug it, but he suddenly felt a shock emitting from the collar.

'Ouch!' he yelped… 'Electric collar?'

Only a few minutes later Lucrezia came in Milliardo's room.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' she asked sitting down next to the teen on the bed.

'My neck hurts. New collar?'

'Yes, since last night, just after the operations. You were unconscious at the time, and you should be grateful for that. The person who made this collar said if you were awake, you could've died of the collar. It's really powerful. Don't do anything to anger Dermail, 'cause he has a remote, and if he pushes the button, you get a powerful electric shock.'

'Just great.' he complained. 'Can you give me something to eat? I'm starving…'

'No, sorry. No food for you today. Three days ago was the last operation, the most important. You've got to wait a day before you can eat again.'

'Something to drink then?' he asked.

'There's a glass of water next to you on the nightstand. Shall I help you?'

'No, thanks. I'll manage.' said Milliardo. He slowly sat up and took a few sips.

Then Dermail came in.

'Miss Noin, can you excuse us?' he asked.

'Of course your excellency.' she said politely and left the two men alone.

'Milliardo, Milliardo.' He said teasing. 'I thought I had taught you not to get close to anyone, except for me.'  
'You did Master.'  
'Then how do you explain your 'relationship' with miss Noin?' he demanded, positioning himself on the slaves legs.  
'I…she's my doctor Master. And with all the tests and operations she has to check on me almost everyday.' Said Milliardo. He knew Dermail probably wouldn't fall for that, but he could always try.'  
'I thought I also taught you NOT to lie to me!' he said slapping the blond in his face. Milliardo held his hand on his cheek, avoiding his Masters eyes.  
'You know…' said Dermail devilish 'It's a good thing the full moon was a few days ago, and the operations are over now. You know why?'  
'Because now…' Milliardo knew what Dermail was going to do. He knew he had to finish his sentence, or else Dermail would punish him even more, but he just couldn't.  
'Because now…WHAT!' said the man hitting the blond again.  
'You……can….'  
'I can what?'  
'Ra…punish me on the way you like.' Decided Milliardo to say.  
'That's a good boy.' He teased. 'Take your clothes out.' He ordered. Milliardo obeyed silently, trying to shift away from his Master, but he couldn't, cause he had a full grown man sitting on his legs.  
'Master…' he whispered. 'I…if you want me to take out my pants you have to get off me.'  
'You insolent! Don't speak to me with a tone like that!' Dermail tied the blonds hands to the headboard with a rope he had already prepared. Milliardo swallowed.

_This is going to hurt for days… he thought, but kept silent._

Dermail ripped Milliardo's pants off, following with his own.  
…  
Milliardo finally fainted of pain, welcoming the black world around him. As soon as Dermail noticed he stopped, dressed and went on with whatever was on his schedule. He didn't take the time to cover the unconscious slave with a blanket, he didn't take the time to send a doctor to the boy.  
When Milliardo awoke he felt someone washing his body. His eyes snapped open when he remembered what had happened before he had fainted.  
'Whoa, calm down.' Said Noin reassuring. 'You don't have to be afraid now. I'm the only one in the estate at the moment. Dermail is out to some sort of ball.'  
Milliardo sighed in relieve. He closed his eyes and relaxed.  
'How do you feel?' asked Noin.  
'Awful. How are you? Did you get punished?' asked the blond remembering the reason for his punishment.  
'No, well, maybe sort of…I'm not allowed to see you as often as we normally did, but I am allowed to treat you when necessary.'  
'You're not hurt at all?' he asked concerned  
'No. don't worry about me. I'll be fine.'  
'That's a good thing to hear.' Said the blond, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. 'The operations are really over now, aren't they?' he asked.  
'Milliardo, I already told you. Yes, all is done. You only have to recover now.'  
'But that doesn't mean it will be less painful, right? Has my body completely adapted? Will it have problems with the Neko side? It will definitely hurt the next few days…I'm sure…'  
'And it's not like the recuperation are the only cause for your pain. What did Dermail do? Go insane?'  
'It sure felt like it. How long have I been out?'  
'Three days. I took care of your wounds two days ago, and stayed here until you woke up.'  
'You didn't have to do that for me you know. I'm just a slave.'  
'No you're not! You're not 'just a slave' to me! I like you Milliardo, though my father and Dermail must never know. There must be some reason for you to live, other than pleasing filthy bastards.'  
'Thanks for saying that, but I was born in slavery, I don't think there's another cause for my life…And by the way…I…' Suddenly Milliardo had to throw up. Noin saw it in time and held a bucket near.  
'Here, drink some water.' Offered Noin  
'Thanks.' Said Milliardo weakly. 'Shit…I don't feel to well…have you given me medicine?'  
'No, only some lotion near you know where.'  
'The medicine I had to take after my transformation, when it was a full moon, are they out of my system already?'  
'Yeah, they should've left your body a day ago. Why do you ask?'  
'My stomach feels very strange…And no, it's not that I'm hungry. It feels like…like… I don't know…it doesn't really hurt  
though…just…strange.'  
'Shall I examine you then? Maybe you're coming up with a virus or something.'  
'I don't think so, but sure, go ahead. I'm used to being examined anyway.' He said. 'Sorry.' He added quickly when he saw the hurt look on Noins face. 'That statement wasn't about you. Sorry.'  
'It's okay. I can understand how you feel. Anyway, let's get my bag, and I'll look what is going on in your stomach.' She said smiling.

Noin examined the blond stomach.  
'Hmm…I can't find anything…is it okay if I make a scan?'  
'Sure, go ahead. Do you want me to lye on my back or stomach?'  
'Both. First stay put.' She said making a scan of his stomach. 'Turn around please.'  
Milliardo turned, regretting it immediately. 'Ow…I think I won't be able to walk for a couple of days.' He said while lying down properly.  
'Strange…' murmured Noin. 'I can't find anything… Everything looks normal.'  
'Maybe it's just my imagination. Just let it be. If it's something severe I'll notice soon enough. Thanks anyway.'  
'No prob.' She said. 'Hey, I've got to go now. Are you going to be okay?'  
'Sure, I'll manage.'  
'Okay. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Take care.'  
'I will, thanks.'

Four weeks later.  
Milliardo had already forgotten the punishment by Dermail, and the strange feeling in his stomach had disappeared after a few  
days. He was in the training room, when he suddenly felt his stomach again, but now it really hurt. He somehow made it to his bedroom without fainting, and laid down on his bed. He pushed on a button hidden under his bed. Noin and he had placed some sort of device there, that if Milliardo needed Noin's help, he just had to push the button and she would come over.  
A few seconds later she came running in Mil's room.  
'Milliardo? What's wrong?'  
'M…my stomach…it hurts…'  
'Your stomach? The same like a few weeks ago?'  
'Sort of, but now it does hurt…'  
'I'll take a look again.'  
…  
'O…My…God…' she said.  
'What? What's wrong?' asked the Neko.  
'I…I don't know how to say this…Milliardo? You're going to have…kittens…'

It suddenly went silent.  
After a few seconds Milliardo reacted: 'WHAT! Kittens? You mean…I'm pregnant!'  
'Yeah.' Replied Noin letting herself fall in the couch.  
'This can't be…how?…and why does it hurt then? Is something wrong?'  
'No, nothings wrong…they're just a little bit excited. I think they're trying how to use their legs or something like that…they're just playing.'  
'No way…this can't be…How? I'm a boy!'  
'I know…that puzzles me…Maybe…I've gotta ask my father. Maybe they used DNA from a female catlike to make you a Neko or something like that…'  
The blond didn't reply. He lay his hand on his stomach, and now he knew what it was he could feel the little squirts inside him.  
'…How many are there?' he asked.  
'Four.'  
'Four? Wow…'  
'I'm heading to my father, okay? I'll ask what's going on.'  
'Wait! Don't tell your father about the kittens! They'll just take them away.'  
'Don't worry, I won't ask him directly. I'll be back in an hour or so.' She said and left.

Milliardo stayed in his room, suddenly feeling no pain anymore, only a kid of happiness, combined with a feeling of grieve. He knew when Dermail would find out he would kill them immediately, and even when he somehow kept it away from his Master until the birth, Dermail would dump the kittens in a bag and drop it in the river. Either way he would loose them.

Noin came back half an hour later.  
'Your Neko DNA is male, just like you.' She said while entering Milliardo's bedroom.  
'Then how can I be pregnant?' asked the blond.  
'The medicine your receive…they have a high doses of hormones in it…female hormones.'  
'Female? Why do they give me those medicine then?'  
'Because that's the only medicine you're body accepts. Your Neko blood can only handle medicine with female hormones.'  
'Great. So some stupid pills made me able to get kittens…By the way, I wanted to ask you, but I forgot, but how long? I mean. How old are the kittens?'  
'About four weeks I think.'  
'Four weeks…then…O no…the…punishment…great!' he said sarcastic. 'Why does this happen to me?'  
Noin sighed. 'I don't know. But I do know Dermail won't be happy with it…'

'Be happy with what?' asked the blonds Master, who had just come in.  
'Master..!'  
'Mr. Dermail!'

Milliardo and Noin were forced to tell. And as suspected, Dermail had let the kittens be killed. But he didn't let them be aborted. He waited for the kittens to be born, to kill them in front of Milliardo's eyes. Milliardo couldn't stand it and looked away, but that didn't help the screams from his three daughters and only son.

Only a few days later Dermail had enough of Milliardo. The blond was depressed, disobedient, and violent.

Dermail first wanted to send Milliardo back to the STI, but he suddenly thought about something better.

'Milliardo, follow me. We're going to make a trip.'

'Where to Master?' he asked.

'Shut up. You don't have to know where we're going. Follow me.'

'Yes Master.' he said softly and did as he was told.

The limo drove to Dermails private jet.

He told Milliardo to sit and sit still when he made a short conversation with the pilot.

'Take us to Japan. Quickly.'

'Yes your excellency.'

Dermail planned to go to Japan to sell Milliardo on the slave market. European slaves were rare in Japan, and worth a lot of money, like Asian slaves were in Europe. And Milliardo was double worth his money, because he was a Neko.

He was sold after a few days.

TBC

I'm so sorry for the late update. I also want to note something. The ones who read Kitty as well have probably noticed that Save the tears for the right moment is different than what I've written in Kitty. I've written this half before and half after I've written the chapters of Kitty in which I refer to his past. I wrote a big deal when I was on holidays, and I didn't have internet, so I had to try and remember as much as I could, and when I was finished, I realised it was almost completely different. I decided to just type it out, instead of revising everything. It would take me ages, and I really want to post this part, 'cause I already started with Part D.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you will take a few seconds of your life and review. XD


	4. Part D

Note to the readers: Finally part D of my side story. In this part Milliardo ended up with a Japanese man, Akira Nemushi. There are a couple of Japanese words used, ti'll type the translations after the word(s) between brackets. I thought the story would be a bit better if I tried to use some real Japanese. Of course not everything said in Japanese is written in Japanese, 'cause I don't know how yet, but the parts that **are** Japanese I'm quite certain of they're correct. If you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me! The translations might be a bit off than the dictionary will say, I translate them so they fit in the story. (they are correct though!)

There's also a part D.2.…this chapter is without Japanese words. If you don't want to read Japanese, or if you're annoyed with the translations between brackets, I recommend you read part D.2

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Save the tears for the right moment part D**

Milliardo was scared. Terrified. He tried to make himself as small as possible. His ears hung down, he was hugging himself tightly, and his tail was curled around his waist, as he followed his new Master.'Kochi.' (this way) he was ordered while the man opened the door in the wall around his house.  
The blond Neko followed the man without saying a word. They walked through the garden before they entered the house. If Milliardo wasn't as terrified as he was at that moment he would've admired the beautiful garden he walked trough. It was so different than he was used to. So much more beautiful, calm, serene, compared to the gardens of the houses he'd stayed before in Europe.  
The teen looked at his feet before he entered the house. He wasn't wearing shoes, so he didn't have to take them off, but his feet were incredibly dirty.  
'Uhm…Danna-sama…' (Master) he said carefully.  
'It is okay. Come in.' said the Japanese man with a heavy accent in English.  
Milliardo guessed the man about twenty five/six years old. He was wearing traditional Japanese clothing and was a bit longer than Milliardo was. **(note: Milliardo is almost seventeen and not full grown yet, so he's not the same length as in the anime. Also, his Master is one of the taller persons in Japan.)**  
The man had his hair tied up in a top knot, so Milliardo couldn't guess the length of his hair. His new Master was pretty well build, and had beautiful green eyes. Milliardo had seen a glimpse of green when the man had helped him out of the cage. Afterwards he hadn't looked him in his eyes again.

When they were inside Milliardo quickly scanned the room. It was furniture like a normal Japanese house, though a rich Japanese house. He suggested the other rooms would also be like that.  
'Ore wa Nemushi Akira.' (I am Akira Nemushi) said the man as he sat down on a pillow on the ground, gesturing the teen to sit also. 'Omaea wa?' (and you?)  
'Watashi…watakushi(1) wa Milliardo desu, Danna-sama.' (I am Milliardo) answered the teen. He was really happy he had learned himself Japanese during his training. He'd never guessed he would really end up in Japan.  
Akira said the teens name a few times to find the best way to pronounce it.  
'Your Japanese is good, Milliardo.' he continued in English. 'Though your pronunciation is sometimes a bit off, like my English, but I'll teach you.'

_He's going to teach me? _thought the blond confused. Thanks to Dermail his trust in people had completely faded away

'And do tell me when you don't completely understand me. You know how to speak Japanese, but I bet you haven't heard it in real life. Né?'  
'Iie Danna-sama.' (No Master)  
'I might talk to fast sometimes for you then, do tell me, 'cause I'll slow down a bit for you then, okay?'  
'Hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu Danna-sama.' he said. (Yes, Thanks very Much)  
'But first of all, I think you should take a bath.' he said in Japanese. 'I'll bring you to the spring.' he said. He lead his slave to a corner of the garden. An natural small waterfall entered his property though an opening in the corner of the wall. The water fell down in a semi-large pond, which was connected to small streams through the garden. The pond wasn't in sight of the house, but if someone would come near, there wouldn't be places to hide.  
The water might feel cold compared to what you're used to.' he said in Japanese. He lay down a few towels and a bathrobe he'd taken with him.  
'You can take as long as you want.'  
'Arigatou.'  
'One thing. I don't think they'll come near you, but if they do, just ignore the Koi. They're really expensive.'  
'Koi? Those big fish?' asked Milliardo immediately (in English), not thinking about what he said.  
Akira smiled.  
'Hai, the big fish.' he said in Japanese. 'Don't eat them, okay?' he teased a little.  
The teen blushed a little and nodded.  
'Good Kitty.' said Akira patting the teen between his ears, switching to English.  
When Milliardo was sure his Master was out of sight he took out the only clothes he was wearing. Traditional Japanese pants, given to him when he was taken away from the market by Akira.

Flashback

_The slave driver poked Milliardo with a stick through the bars to make him sit up straight. A small group of people had gathered around the small cage Milliardo was kept in. On the cage was a sign on which was written in English and Japanese: Do not Feed. He sat there for already three days, with no food, only water so now and then.  
After what seemed an eternity of poking the slave driver finally got the half naked teen to move. Only not in the way he wanted to.  
Milliardo couldn't take it anymore and transformed into a white tiger. The first time without the full moon. In the process his pants were shredded._  
'_Sugoi…' (amazing, wow, wonderful) heard Milliardo come from out a few people in the crowd. He growled dangerously as he tried to hit the slave driver with his paw through the bars. He barely missed the man.  
The tiger was too occupied with the slave driver he didn't notice someone approaching the cage from behind.  
It was Nemushi Akira, but Milliardo didn't know that yet.  
Akira stuck his hand through the bars and grabbed the white tiger's tail, firm but not too hard.  
Milliardo's first reaction was to turn around, but his body was paralysed. His tail hurt, but somehow he didn't mind . He couldn't sustain his feline shape and he transformed back to his human self. Akira was still holding his tail, while Milliardo was on hands and knees, panting heavily.  
The blond turned his head and looked the man who was holding his tail directly in his eyes. He immediately looked away.  
Akira let go of the blonds tail and approached the slave driver._  
'_Thanks man!' said the slave driver in crappy Japanese. 'I owe you my life! I'm certain he would've broken out of the cage. What can I do in return? You can get everything…Do you want money? I can…'_  
'_I want him.' said Akira, meaning Milliardo._  
'_O, of course sir. I can give you a great price cut, and…'_  
'_I want him for free. Now.' he said firm._  
'_As much as I want to sir, I can't. My boss…'_  
'_I don't care. You told me I could get anything, there are enough witnesses around to confirm that. I want him now!'_  
'_Eh…right…I'll get the keys…' said the man nervously. Akira gave him the creeps.  
Milliardo shivered. Not only could he understand every word there was said, he also heard a great deal of possessiveness in the Japanese man who had just bought him for free. He suddenly noticed he was naked. He tried to curl up. He wasn't ashamed of his body, he was learned not to be, but he wasn't comfortable with a large group of people staring at him.  
The slave driver unlocked the cage and stepped back.  
Akira stood in front of the opened cage door._  
'_Here, take this one.' he said, still in Japanese. He gave Milliardo dark blue pants he'd bought for himself earlier that day._  
'_A…Arigatou.' (thanks) said Milliardo shaky. He quickly took on the pants and got out of the cage. A path formed in the crowd as Akira made his way back home.  
Milliardo was confused he wasn't shackled, chained, or tied up, but he followed his new Master nonetheless._

End Flashback

Milliardo slowly got into the water. It was chilly, but not too cold. The teen was surprised how deep the pond was. The water reached just above his waist. He went to the waterfall and let the water fall down on him. After a while of enjoying the water cleaning and refreshing his body he stepped out of the waterfall to get a bar of soap.  
When he was washing himself thoroughly he felt something rush along his leg. He dropped the bar of soap in the water when he felt another fish.  
'They're coming near me?' he said surprised.  
The blond held his hand in the water, and immediately a few Koi came to inspect the strange thing in their territory.  
After a while Milliardo wasn't interesting for the fish anymore and they gave him the room to wash up again.  
They stayed near the Neko though.  
When Milliardo was ready with washing he stayed in the water. He decided to try and 'play' with the fish. He hadn't had time to play for a long time, and it was a thing he'd really missed. Besides, Akira had told him to take as long as he wanted, so he would.  
After a few hesitant moments the koi dared to come closer again. Somehow they knew Milliardo wasn't going to hurt them.  
After a minute of then Akira came to check on his slave if he hadn't run away.  
Much to his surprise he saw the blond playing with his precious Koi. The fish were jumping out of the water, and Milliardo was laughing.  
'Milliardo? What is going on?' asked Akira in Japanese.  
Milliardo quickly turned around His smile disappeared.  
'Mast…Danna-sama…watakushi…'  
The koi suddenly all huddled around Milliardo like they tried to protect him.  
'I was playing…and…' said the blond quickly. His ears hung down, and his tail curled around his waist again.  
'Playing?' asked Milliardo's Master, approaching the teen.  
'Hai…Sumimasen.' (Yes…I'm sorry) apologised the blond, looking down at the fish, who were still swimming around him protectively.  
'Iie…Don't apologise.' (No…) said Akira kneeling down next to the pond. He stuck his hand under water and after a few seconds a few Koi left Milliardos side and swam over to the other man. 'I just didn't expect them to come so close to you…perhaps later on I would've expected it…'  
While Akira was talking Milliardo started to dry himself. He'd taken the bathrobe on when Akira suddenly asked: 'Do you hate one or more persons?'  
The blond didn't answer immediately.  
'Why do you want to know?' he asked daringly.  
'I want to understand why the Koi trust you so much. Do you hate someone? Really hate?'  
'Yes.'  
'Do you trust someone.'  
'Yes.'  
'With your life?'  
A hesitant 'yes' came as a reply  
'Love?'  
'If you count dead people, yes.' he answered, referring to his drowned kittens. He hadn't known them, 'cause they were killed immediately after birth, but he had loved them.  
'No one alive?'  
'I'm not allowed to fall in love like that.' he answered bitterly.  
'How's your sense of loyalty?' continued Akira.  
'I'm loyal to persons who deserve to receive loyalty.' he said, really meaning it.  
'Good answer. I think I know enough for now then. Let's go in the house. I'll cook dinner, and you can brush your hair. It's all tangled up.'  
'Hai Danna-sama.'

While Akira was preparing dinner Milliardo took on some clothes, given to him by Akira. They were his clothing. The clothes were in the traditional samurai style, in dark blue colours. The blond wasn't sure what to do with his hair, so he just let it loose.

When Milliardo was finished, dinner was also ready.  
While eating, after having some problems with the chopsticks at start, Milliardo started to ask questions.  
'Danna-sama?'  
'Hai…'  
'Do you live alone? This house seems rather large for only one man.'  
'At the moment I live alone, yes. I have two sons, who are both married and have their own houses. My wife died seven years ago.'  
'O. I'm sorry to hear that…and…ano…(Japanese say it when they are thinking, or hesitating) what rules do I have to follow?'  
'What do you know about our lifestyle?' asked Akira instead of answering the teens question.  
'Only what I've read in books…'  
'Then I think it won't be easy for you. I want you to adapt to the Japanese way of life. You'll learn that being a slave here is different than where you come from. I will tell you when you do something wrong…'  
'And…what about…at night?' asked Milliardo carefully.  
'You will sleep in the same room as I do, on another futon, but you'll be sleeping next to me. That's all.'  
'Tha…that's all?' asked Milliardo in disbelieve and relieve.  
'Hai, that's all.'  
'Arigatou Gozaimasu Danna-sama.' (thanks very much)  
Akira nodded.  
'How do you feel Milliardo? Tired?' he asked.  
'A little bit.'  
'Do you think you can stay awake for a few hours? The shops are still open, and you need some fitting clothes.'  
'Hai. I'll manage.'  
'Okay, let's go then.'  
'What about the dishes, danna-sama?'  
'I'll take care of that later on. Do you know how to behave in public?'  
'Hai. Always stay two steps behind you, no talking, no running away.'  
'Correct. And try not to be distracted too much. You'll be started at a lot.'  
'Hai. Wakarimashita.' (I understand. Very formal way)  
'Good.' said Akira. He grabbed his pouch and the two of them left the house.

Milliardo tried to not be distracted too much, though it was very difficult. As Akira had said, he was started at lot, but even if that weren't the case, the blond was distracted by everything he saw.

_It's much different than I ve read in the books…_

Milliardo was so lost in thoughts he didn't notice his Master stopping. He bumped into the man.  
'A…Gomen nasai.' (I apologise) he quickly apologised, looking at the ground.  
When Milliardo received no reaction he looked up, finding his Master standing in front of a gang of thieves. At least, they looked as thieves to Milliardo.  
'Danna-sama?' he asked carefully.  
'Kiotsukete Milliardo.' he said (Watch out/ stay on your guard)  
'Hai.' said the blond.  
'If it isn't Nemushi Akira.' the leader of the gang said. 'Haven't seen you in a while.' he teased, approaching the man.  
'What do you want from me?' demanded Akira.  
'Straight to the point, as always, aren't we?' he teased. 'You know, I couldn't stand you in kendo class because you were so damned full of yourself, so proud, and even now, when you're an adult, you haven't changed at all. I can't stand you Nemushi.'  
'Then that feeling is mutual. Could you let me pass? I have things to do.' he said irritated.  
'Now why would I let you and your pathetic slave pass?'  
''cause I've beaten you when we were young, and I will beat you now.'  
'Is that a threat!'  
'No, just a station of the facts. Milliardo, come, we're going.'  
'Hai Danna-sama…'the blond said carefully, always staying behind his Master.  
'You're not going anywhere.' the leader said. The group behind him formed a circle around Milliardo and his Master.  
'Danna-sama…' the blond said softly, tugging his Masters clothing.  
'Fine then. If you want to fight that badly, let's fight.' Akira said. He positioned himself, ready to attack the leader of the gang with his bare hands. Meanwhile one of the others grabbed Milliardo from behind, making sure he wouldn't interfere.  
'Let go of me!' snapped Milliardo, struggling to get out of the mans hold. It didn't work though. The man was too strong for Milliardo.  
'Shut it worthless piece of shit.' snapped the man holding him.  
'Don't hurt him. You won't live if you do.' warned Akira while the gang leader prepared himself.  
After he'd said that everything went very fast. They had started to fight, and neither of them were willing to give up.  
At one point the gang leader had Akira lying doubled over on the ground, grasping for air. From out of nowhere the gang leader got a gun and aimed it at Milliardo's Master.  
'NO!' yelled Milliardo. He struggled to get out of the mans grip, but couldn't do so in his human form. The only option was to disobey his Master and transform.  
He changed into a white tiger, and leaped a the gang leader. The man was astonished. He quickly aimed his gun at the tiger, but he couldn't focus. He shot though, and hit Milliardo in his stomach. Milliardo felt it, but didn't give in yet. He had to take care of the man who wanted to hurt his Master. Milliardo bit in the mans hand, forcing the man to drop the gun.  
'LET GO!' the man yelled. Milliardo did so, but didn't stop. His new target was the mans right leg. He bit hard.  
The gang leader screamed out in pain. Meanwhile the local police officers had come.  
'Milliardo. DAME!' ordered Akira. (don't/ stop!)

The blond reluctantly let go of the mans leg. He walked over to his Master, who was kneeling on one knee, still taken back from the fight. Akira patted the tiger on it's head.  
'Don't transform again without my permission, understood?' he asked in Japanese.  
'Hai Danna-sama' the blond said weakly, and collapsed, blood seeping from his stomach wound. Also blood was coming from his mouth…not his blood though.  
'Milliardo-kun!' reacted Akira. (kun is a suffix added to a boys name)  
'Dai..jou…bu…' said Milliardo and fainted. (I'm okay.)

Meanwhile the local police squad arrived.  
'What happened here!' demanded one of the officers.  
'Those men attacked me and my slave.' said Akira. 'He got hurt trying to protect me from the leader of them who tried to shoot me.' added Akira while stroking Milliardo. 'If you could excuse me, I've got to take him to a doctor. I'll come to the police station later on to give my statement. The people know who I am, and where I live. Excuse me…' he carefully lifted Milliardo up, and went to the nearest doctor.

* * *

When Milliardo woke up he couldn't remember what had happened. He slowly opened his eyes, but he didn't recognise the room he was in. He could faintly here his Master talk to someone though. Very slowly his thoughts returned to him. 

_I jumped in front of him…why? Why did I risk my life for someone I've only met today? And how come I'm in my human shape? I can't remember turning back…_

Suddenly a door opened and two men stepped inside. One of the men was Akira.  
'Ahh…Milliardo-kun. How are you feeling?'  
'Dizzy…Danna-sama.'  
'That's probably the medication.' said the doctor. He checked Milliardos heartbeat. 'Your heart has calmed down… the wound stopped bleeding. I think you are able to go home.' he said smiling friendly.  
The neko pushed himself into a sitting position. 'What medication did you give me, doctor?' he said, feeling even more dizzy suddenly.  
'Don't worry. I didn't give you any medicine your body wouldn't accept.'  
'But the dizziness… I….'  
'Give it some time and it will fade. Trust me.' said the doctor nicely. 'Shall I help you out of bed?'  
'No, thanks, I'll manage.' said the blond. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, suddenly realising he was naked. 'Anoo… could I have some pants to take on?' he asked blushing slightly.  
Akira laughed softly. 'Of course. Sorry. He said while he gave his slave his pants.  
'You shouldn't be the one apologising Danna-sama. It was my own decision to jump in front of you.'  
'Which I am very grateful for Milliardo. You saved my life.'  
Milliardo blushed as the man said that.  
'Let's go back home.' said Akira, helping Milliardo on his feet. 'Can you walk on your own?'  
'Hai. I've been hurt worse before, I can handle it…But what about…weren't we heading for… I don't remember…'  
'It's common that you've forgotten some parts. They'll come back in time.' said the doctor.  
'You're right.' said Akira. 'We were going somewhere, but it's almost 4 am.'  
'I see…'  
'Wait for me outside Milliardo, I've got to talk to the doctor for a second. I'll be right there.'  
'Hai…' said the blond and went outside.

* * *

'Did you take his blood?' asked Akira.  
'Yes. I'll have the result by noon tomorrow. I'll send a messenger with a sealed letter with the results.'  
'Arigatou Gozaimasu.' said the man bowing slightly. He followed his slave outside.

* * *

'Cold?' asked Akira when he saw the blond shiver.  
'A bit.' admitted Milliardo. Suddenly the blond felt something wrapped around his shoulders.  
'Danna-sama?' he asked. The man had taken off his coat and hung it around the teens shoulder.  
'Let's go home Milliardo-kun.'  
'Hai.' said the blond smiling. 

_Maybe I won't have it too difficult at all…_

* * *

The next morning, about eleven AM. 

Milliardo was lying on the patio, in his tiger shape, enjoying the sun. Akira was reading a book, not too far away from his slave.  
'Danna-sama…'  
'Hmmm…'  
'Someone's coming.' the tiger said, never opening his eyes, not moving a bit.  
Just then someone knocked on the door in the wall around the house.  
'Sugoi dayo Milliardo-kun…' (that's amazing Milliardo) he said as he stood up. He went to the door and opened it.  
'A letter from Mukai-sensei.' said the messenger as he handed the letter to Akira.  
'Doumo.' (another way of saying: thanks) said Akira as he accepted the letter. He gave the messenger a small tip before he closed the door behind him.  
Milliardo was curious about the letter, but he didn't ask about it…yet…  
Suddenly Akira's eyes widened, and he dropped the letter.  
'Muri dayo…'(this is impossible) (2)  
'Danna-sama? Something wrong?' he asked.  
When his Master didn't answer Milliardo stood up. Slowly. He was still quite weak from his stomach wound. He approached his Master.  
'Danna-sama…' he tried again, but it was of no use. He was staring at nothing. The blond couldn't help but take a peek at the letter.

_Damn… a lot of kanji…what…wait a second…that's my name…Milliardo…but…what's this…it looks like my blood analysis…_

He quickly scanned the letter. His eyes fell on the last few sentences.  
Written in Japanese, there stood: He is without doubt a son of Stéphan Peacecraft, King of the European country, Sanc.

'O…my…God…no.' Milliardo turned back to his human shape. '…this….this can't me…I'm…' suddenly Milliardo's legs failed him. He collapsed on the ground. This made Akira snap back to reality.  
'Milliardo-kun. Daijoubu desuka? (are you okay?)  
'I…I don't know…I…'  
'Milliardo-kun…let's go inside and get you some clothes on first…' said Akira, tapping the blond on his shoulder 'I'll…'  
Milliardo blushed, and suddenly changed again because of shock and shame. He couldn't stop the transformation. He changed into a fluffy little house cat.  
'Milliardo-kun!'  
'Damnit… aw… my wound…'  
'Daijoubu desuka?' asked Akira while he took the small cat in his arms.  
'Iie…I don't think so… my wound…it hurts…and…and I just cannot be… can't be…a prince!' he subconsciously flicked his nails, slightly piercing his Masters skin.  
'Milliardo-kun! Listen to me!'  
The blond flinched at the hardness of the mans voice. His ears hung down.  
'Forget what you've read. Even though you really are what stood in that letter, your life now cannot change. Even if you weren't given away at birth, which I think is what happened, you wouldn't have had a life other than you have now.'  
'I… I know…but…'  
'Don't Milliardo-kun. Can you transform back?' asked the man while he entered the house.  
'I'll try…can you put me down?'  
'Of course.' Akira said as he gently put the cat down…  
Milliardo concentrated on turning back, but somehow he couldn't.  
'Strange… maybe it's because I'm too small… I don't know… I've never transformed to a cat before… I guess I'll just have to wait… I hope this isn't too much of a problem to you, danna-sama…'  
'Not at all. How's your wound?'  
'It throbs. But it didn't start bleeding, so I guess it's okay.'  
'Do tell me when the pain gets too much to handle Milliardo-kun.'  
'Hai.'

* * *

The next few days Milliardo was in some sort of haze. He transformed back to his human shape the night after he read the letter, but that didn't make him more talkative. He spend a lot of time just staring at the sky or at the Koi. 

_I can't be a prince, I just can't be… why? Why am I what I am now if I'm from royal blood? I don't understand…_

'Milliardo-kun.'  
'Hai…' he said still staring at the lake.  
'Follow me to the practice room.' said the man  
'Practice room?'  
'Don't question me. Follow.'  
'Hai.' said the blond and stood up. He followed his Master to the mini dojo.  
Akira walked to the nearest room and took two bokken (wooden/bamboo swords) from the wall. 'Catch.' he said throwing one to Milliardo.  
Thanks to Milliardos neko side his reflexes were fast, so he was able to catch it.  
'Good. I figured you might have let it drop because of your absence in thoughts. You think too much.'  
'I…why…what are we going to do?'  
'What are we going to do …what?'  
'Sorry. What are we going to do Danna-sama?' corrected the blond.  
'Train. Your body has to strengthen, AND, I want you to learn how to control your feline self.  
Stand like this.' he said showing it to Milliardo.  
'Like this?'  
'Yes. Remember this pose. We always start with this pose. Now…hold up the bokken like this… a little more up… keep it straight… stay in position…'

Milliardo and Akira practiced for about an hour and a half, but even after such short of time, only doing the basics, Milliardo was sweating heavily.  
'You okay Milliardo-kun?'  
'Yeah, I'm fine. My body just isn't used to this much exercise anymore…well, not this kind of exercise…Danna-sama.'  
'How's your wound?'  
'Good. I hardly feel it anymore.'  
'You forgot something.'  
'Danna-sama…'  
'Is it easier for you if you spoke English?'  
'To remember saying the correct things?' asked Milliardo. 'No…I mean…I don't think it'll help…'  
'You do know I want you to address me in a proper way, don't you?'  
'Yes, of course I know Danna-sama. It's the first thing learned, I just… tend to forget when I'm… into something…'  
'And it's not because you now know you are a prince?' asked Akira, sitting down next to Milliardo on the ground.  
'No.' reacted Milliardo…too fast. 'I… I don't know…'  
'Milliardo-kun. Listen. You may be a son of the present leader of the Sanc kingdom, but you weren't raised as one. You can never claim the place of crown prince. Accept it, and enjoy your life as you are now, or don't, and live in misery.'  
'But…'  
'No Milliardo-kun. Choose, and stay with your decision.'  
The blond neko was silent for a while. He sighed deeply and let himself fall backwards, staring at the ceiling.  
'If you want to think about it longer, take the time.' said Akira after a few more minutes of silence, looking at his slave. 'Milliardo-kun?' he asked with concern in his voice when he saw tears running down the blonds cheeks.  
Milliardo turned his head the other side. 'I…I'm fine…'  
'No, you're not. Come here.'  
The blond looked up at Akira, not sure what the man was planning. Akira was signalling Milliardo to sit in his lap.  
'Danna-sama?' he asked softly while he sat down with his back leaning on his Masters chest.  
'Let it go. Keeping it bottled up isn't good for your physical and psychological health.'  
Milliardos tail curled around his Master's wrist. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath, but by trying so he couldn't keep himself from bursting out in tears.

'I…it's just so unfair…' he managed to say after a few minutes.  
'I know Milliardo-kun, I know, but there's nothing that can be done about it. You just have to accept it.'  
'But it's so difficult now I know I don't have to be…'  
'If you keep thinking like that you'll never get over it. You've got to try and forget it all. You can never take your rightful place. You weren't raised too. Milliardo-kun, your life isn't bad at all. I'll take good care of you. I'll make sure you won't get hurt.'  
'I…I know…thanks Danna-sama…but still…'

* * *

The next few days Milliardo was still a bit down, but his mood brightened. The practising with the bokken every day helped a lot to cheer him up. 

One day though, it was raining hard, and Milliardo was bored. He'd done all the chores around the house he had to do, he didn't want to read a book or something like that. He'd figured out how to transform on will, though when with heavy emotions he still didn't have control over it, so he just lay in his tiger form on the patio, watching the water fall on the ground.

'Milliardo-kun…'  
'Hai.'  
'You know you can go wherever in the house you want to go if you're bored…'  
'I know…' said the tiger, quickly adding 'Danna-sama.' He got up and walked over to Akira. 'I just don't feel like doing anything than lay around.' he said while he walked passed his Masters back, giving him a sort of hug. 'What are you doing?' asked the tiger when he saw that Akira was busy writing something.  
'A letter.'  
'To who?'  
'My sons.'  
'But…why don't you just send an email, or call them?' asked the tiger, sitting down next to his Master, reading a bit of the letter.  
'Have you seen a computer in the house Milliardo-kun?' teased Akira.  
'Eh…no…I never noticed though…' said Milliardo. If he wasn't in his tiger shape, but his normal human shape he would have blushed.  
'An invitation?' asked Milliardo after he'd read a part. 'When?'  
'Next week. My birthday is next Sunday.'  
'I didn't know that. Will both your sons come? And their families?'  
'Yes, all of them. Do you have a problem with that?' asked Akira concerned when he heard uncertainty in his slaves voice.  
'Problem? No…not at all…it's just…I don't know…'  
'Don't worry. I'll warn them about how you look. You won't be stared at.'  
'You promise?'  
'Yakusoku dayo.' (It's Promise)

* * *

That Sunday. 

'Milliardo-kun. Wake up…I don't want you still be sleeping when my sons and family arrive.' said Akira while softly shaking the blond.  
'Ohaayo Gozaimasu Danna-sama.' he said yawning. (Good morning) 'Your sons? O, Happy birthday.' he said, sitting up straight, suddenly very much awake.  
'Thanks.' said Akira smiling. 'Now get dressed, breakfast is already ready. O no, not your normal clothes…I want you to wear this.' he said holding op a dark blue kimono.  
'But I don't know how to take it on Danna-sama…' said Milliardo blushing slightly.  
'Don't worry. I'll help.' said Akira smiling. When Milliardo was dressed Akira said: 'My my… you are **so** adorable like that.' he said, a bit teasing. Milliardo was watching his clothes, his tail swishing playful behind him, his eyes lay cutely down.  
'Doesn't it look strange? I mean…I've never worn a kimono before…'  
'It looks great, trust me.' said Akira. 'Not get something to eat, they can come every moment now.'

Just when Milliardo was finished with his breakfast Akira's oldest son came with his wife and nineteen year old daughter. The blond quickly excused himself, saying he would go do the dishes, to give his Master some time alone with his family. When Milliardo was finished with the dishes and he came back Akira's other son had already arrived too. His wife and twin daughters, six years old, were sitting in the living room.

Milliardo kneeled down behind his Master and softly nudged him.  
'Danna-sama?' he asked silently.  
'Come sit next to me Milliardo-kun. Don't be shy.'  
'But…'  
'Milliardo-kun.' said Akira on a more demanding tone.  
The neko quickly complied and set next to his master, cross-legged. He still wasn't used to sit on his legs like Japanese people normal did. He averted his eyes from everyone else in the room after everyone went silent.  
'C'mon Milliardo-kun. You know how to introduce yourself.' said Akira a bit teasing.  
'Ah…sumimasen…Minna-san, hajimemashite. Watakushi wa Milliardo de, 16 sai desu. Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu.

(Everyone, "I'm meeting you for the first time" ((_normally not translated_)). I'm Milliardo and 16 years old…. _The last part is difficult to translate…literally it means_: please be nice to me. _Commonly translated as: nice to meet you_.'

The twins picked up immediately, as they were taught.  
'Boku-tachi wa Yumi to Keiko desu. Yoroshiku.' said the oldest of the two, Yumi.  
(We are Yumi and Keiko.) (3)  
Milliardo smiled as the twins introduced their selves. They seemed so innocent. They probably didn't even know Milliardo's position.  
'Nozomi desu.' said the nineteen year old girl, seemingly not interested in all around her.  
'Pretty name.' said Milliardo. 'If I may say so.' he added immediately.  
The teen looked up and took a good look at the Neko. She noticed Milliardo's collar and smiled. 'Of course you may say so.'  
Akira smiled. The adults also introduced their selves to Milliardo.

'Akira-hoku, may we go outside and play?' asked Keiko. (hoku uncle)  
' 'course, but make sure you don't get too dirty. And only if your parents agree.'  
'Otou? Okaa?' asked both Yumi and Keiko with puppy dog eyes. (Daddy? Mommy?)  
'Go ahead girls. But be careful.'  
'Yay!'  
'Milliardo-kun, watch over them. I don't expect anything to happen, but I want someone near them.' said Akira.  
'Hai.' said the blond. He stood up and followed the twin outside. Not too long after Nozomi got bored and also made her way outsider.

* * *

'Miri onii! Catch.' said Yumi while she threw a small ball to the neko. (_older_ Brother Milli.)

_Miri onii? Wow…they accept me quick…normally strangers don't get called onii or anee that quickly… (older brother/sister)_

'Milliardo-kun.' called Nozomi.  
'Hai?' asked the blond turning to her, not paying attention to the ball anymore. 'Ouch!' he said when the ball hit his head. It hadn't hurt him at all, but Yumi and Keiko thought it had.  
'Miri onii…daijoubudesuka?' (are you okay?) asked Keiko, seemingly almost in tears.  
'Don't worry Keiko-chan, Yumi-chan. Daijoubu.' assured the blond while he bent through his knees to be on the same height as the twins. He softly patted the girls on their hands.  
Nozomi watched the three of them while she sat down. She was dressed in her school uniform, but her normally tied up hair hung loose. It was about shoulder length. She normally sat cross-legged when she had the chance, but with a short skirt and a guy around she refrained from it.  
'Nozomi…sama?' asked Milliardo while Keiko and Yumi concentrated on their ballgame again. He was a bit insecure about the suffix he had to use. It was obvious she was older than him.  
'San is fine.' she said winking. 'You're good with kids.' she added while she gestured him to sit down next to her.  
'I guess… Just did the things they wanted to do…' _The things I didn't get a chance to do…_  
'You're interesting…' said Nozomi after she'd observed the blond think for a while.  
'You mean my feline side?'  
'No…well, also…but there's something about you that is different…interesting… I don't know what it is…But yeah, it probably has to do with your feline side… and your ears and tail are so cute. May I?' she asked carefully.  
'Sure.' said Milliardo. He unwrapped his tail from his waist. Nozomi carefully touched Milliardo's tail, following with his ears…  
'So soft…just like a real cat.'  
Milliardo smiled faintly.  
'Ah…I'm sorry… it isn't something you like, is it?' she asked when she noticed his mood.  
'Don't apologise Nozomi-san. You can't help it I'm half neko…neither can I…'  
'Milliardo-kun… you've got a difficult name… but other than that…try and be not so depressed about it. Akira-hoku takes good care of you, doesn't he?'  
'Yeah, he does.' said Milliardo smiling sincerely. 'Only my trainer has been this nice to me.'  
'Your trainer…that's confusing…' said Nozomi. 'I don't know much about the Western culture, but I thought…'  
'You thought right Nozomi-san. My trainer was an exception.'  
'I see… What about…' but Nozomi didn't finish what she wanted to ask. Akira called them all inside.  
'Time to eat.' said Akira while he sat down. 'Come sit next to Milliardo.'

The blond nodded and quietly sat next to the man.  
'Itadakimasu' they all said before starting with dinner. (Thanks for the food. Can't really be translated)

The rest of the night passed quite uneventful. After dinner Milliardo offered to do the dishes, but Akira stood on it he watched Yumi and Keiko. Both of them fell asleep in his lap when the sun began to set. He leaned back against the wall he was sitting and closed his eyes for a second. He looked outside, and almost jumped up.  
'Danna-sama…It's a full moon tonight…' he said softly, but loud enough so Akira could hear it. Yumi shifted a bit, but didn't wake up, much to Milliardos relieve.  
'It is? Nozomi, will you watch Yumi and Keiko? I've got to be with Milliardo-kun privately for a while.'  
'Of course… but what's going on? What's with the full moon?'  
'I'll explain later…Milliardo-kun, follow me to the dojo.'  
'Hai…' the blond carefully got up, making sure he didn't wake Yumi and Keiko. He followed his Master to the dojo.  
'Close the door behind you.' said the man as he sat down. 'Milliardo, I want you to try and prevent transforming for as long as you can. I want to see how much control you really have…'  
'But… I don't know if I cant…normally if I fight a transformation it hurts like hell…'  
'I know, but I want you to try nonetheless.'  
Not long after Milliard could feel his feline side kick in.  
'It's starting…' he said softly. He sat down on the ground. He'd already loosened the top part of his Kimono, so he wouldn't tear it apart whilst transforming. Milliardo tried not to transform, but he already saw his hands change into paws…  
'Well, at least I know it'll be a white tiger this time…' he said. He tried to delay the transformation as long as he could, and in the end he managed for about ten minutes.  
'I…I can't stop it anymore…' he said, panting.  
'Let go. You've done great.' said Akira, watching in awe. He had seen the blond transform before, but those had always been fast transformations. That wasn't the reason he wanted Milliardo to delay the transformation. He wanted to know how good the blond had his body under control. How his mind cooperated with his body.  
'You are once again beautiful.' said Akira when Milliardo's transformation was complete.  
'Thanks.' said Milliardo. 'But don't leave your family…not on your birthday. I'll amuse myself. Go to them.' said Milliardo, really meaning it. He didn't want his Master to spend time with him when he needed the precious time with his family.  
'O, but I will go back, and so will you.'  
'What? But… I'm…'  
'Don't worry. I'll explain first, then I'll call you in.'  
'I…'  
'Milliardo-kun…' he said with a hint of warning in his voice.  
The tiger lowered his head and didn't say anything.  
'I'll call you…stay here until that time.'

Milliardo nodded and sat down on his rear legs. He stared outside, his tail swishing slowly behind him.

'You don't have to worry Milliardo-kun. They won't hurt you.' said Akira after he stood up. He could see the uncertainty in the body language of his slave.  
'I know… it's just… I'm not used to it.'  
'I know, but you'll have to get used to it. I won't show you around, but others might.'

_Others? He's gonna sell me?_

TBC

Muhahahaha… Gonna continue, trust me, but I just had to post it, and it would be just too long if I continued… part E will take a time to be uploaded though, I apologise in forward for that…

**  
(1) watashi - formal way to say 'I' .Watakushi is even more formal.**

**(2) dayo - informal way to say desu.**

**(3) Boku - another way to say 'I'. Used by boys who are 'cute' and young, and girls (tomboys)**


	5. Part D2

Note to the readers: Finally part D of my side story. In this part Milliardo ended up with a Japanese man, Akira Nemushi.  
There's also a part D.2.…this chapter is without Japanese words. If you don't want to read Japanese, or if you're annoyed with the translations between brackets, I recommend you read part D.2  
I left the original suffixes after the names though…Leaving them out I think wouldn't be appropriate since this part of the story **does** take place in Japan  
I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Save the tears for the right moment part D.2**

Milliardo was scared. Terrified. He tried to make himself as small as possible. His ears hung down, he was hugging himself tightly, and his tail was curled around his waist, as he followed his new Master.  
'This way.' he was ordered while the man opened the door in the wall around his house.  
The blond Neko followed the man without saying a word. They walked through the garden before they entered the house. If Milliardo wasn't as terrified as he was at that moment he would've admired the beautiful garden he walked trough. It was so different than he was used to. So much more beautiful, calm, serene, compared to the gardens of the houses he'd stayed before in Europe.  
The teen looked at his feet before he entered the house. He wasn't wearing shoes, so he didn't have to take them off, but his feet were incredibly dirty.  
'Uhm…Master…' he said carefully.  
'It is okay. Come in.' said the Japanese man with a heavy accent in English.  
Milliardo guessed the man about twenty five/six years old. He was wearing traditional Japanese clothing and was a bit longer than Milliardo was. **(note: Milliardo is almost seventeen and not full grown yet, so he's not the same length as in the anime. Also, his Master is one of the taller persons in Japan.)**

The man had his hair tied up in a top knot, so Milliardo couldn't guess the length of his hair. His new Master was pretty well build, and had beautiful green eyes. Milliardo had seen a glimpse of green when the man had helped him out of the cage. Afterwards he hadn't looked him in his eyes again.  
When they were inside Milliardo quickly scanned the room. It was furniture like a normal Japanese house, though a rich Japanese house. He suggested the other rooms would also be like that.  
'I am Akira Nemushi.' said the man, in informal Japanese, as he sat down on a pillow on the ground, gesturing the teen to sit also. 'And you?'  
'I…I am Milliardo, Master.' answered the teen, in very formal Japanese. He was really happy he had learned himself Japanese during his training. He'd never guessed he would really end up in Japan.  
Akira said the teens name a few times to find the best way to pronounce it.  
'Your Japanese is good, Milliardo.' he continued in English. 'Though your pronunciation is sometimes a bit off, like my English, but I'll teach you.'

_He's going to teach me? _thought the blond confused. Thanks to Dermail his trust in people had completely faded away.

'And do tell me when you don't completely understand me. You know how to speak Japanese, but I bet you haven't heard it in real life. Né?'  
'No Master.'  
'I might talk to fast sometimes for you then, do tell me, 'cause I'll slow down a bit for you then, okay?'  
'Yes, Thanks very much Master.' he said.  
'But first of all, I think you should take a bath.' he said in Japanese. 'I'll bring you to the spring.' he said. He lead his slave to a corner of the garden. An natural small waterfall entered his property though an opening in the corner of the wall. The water fell down in a semi-large pond, which was connected to small streams through the garden. The pond wasn't in sight of the house, but if someone would come near, there wouldn't be places to hide.  
'The water might feel cold compared to what you're used to.' he said in Japanese. He lay down a few towels and a bathrobe he'd taken with him.  
'You can take as long as you want.'  
'Arigatou.'  
'One thing. I don't think they'll come near you, but if they do, just ignore the Koi. They're really expensive.'  
'Koi? Those big fish?' asked Milliardo immediately (in English), not thinking about what he said.  
Akira smiled.  
'Yes, the big fish.' he said in Japanese. 'Don't eat them, okay?' he teased a little.  
The teen blushed a little and nodded.  
'Good Kitty.' said Akira patting the teen between his ears, switching to English.

When Milliardo was sure his Master was out of sight he took out the only clothes he was wearing. Traditional Japanese pants, given to him when he was taken away from the market by Akira.

Flashback

_The slave driver poked Milliardo with a stick through the bars to make him sit up straight. A small group of people had gathered around the small cage Milliardo was kept in. On the cage was a sign on which was written in English and Japanese: Do not Feed. He sat there for already three days, with no food, only water so now and then.  
After what seemed an eternity of poking the slave driver finally got the half naked teen to move. Only not in the way he wanted to.  
Milliardo couldn't take it anymore and transformed into a white tiger. The first time without the full moon. In the process his pants were shredded._  
'_Wow… amazing……' heard Milliardo come from out a few people in the crowd. He growled dangerously as he tried to hit the slave driver with his paw through the bars. He barely missed the man.  
The tiger was too occupied with the slave driver he didn't notice someone approaching the cage from behind.  
It was Nemushi Akira, but Milliardo didn't know that yet.  
Akira stuck his hand through the bars and grabbed the white tiger's tail, firm but not too hard.  
Milliardo's first reaction was to turn around, but his body was paralysed. His tail hurt, but somehow he didn't mind . He couldn't sustain his feline shape and he transformed back to his human self. Akira was still holding his tail, while Milliardo was on hands and knees, panting heavily.  
The blond turned his head and looked the man who was holding his tail directly in his eyes. He immediately looked away.  
Akira let go of the blonds tail and approached the slave driver._  
'_Thanks man!' said the slave driver in crappy Japanese. 'I owe you my life! I'm certain he would've broken out of the cage. What can I do in return? You can get everything…Do you want money? I can…'_  
'_I want him.' said Akira, meaning Milliardo._  
'_O, of course sir. I can give you a great price cut, and…'_  
'_I want him for free. Now.' he said firm._  
'_As much as I want to sir, I can't. My boss…'_  
'_I don't care. You told me I could get anything, there are enough witnesses around to confirm that. I want him now!'_  
'_Eh…right…I'll get the keys…' said the man nervously. Akira gave him the creeps.  
Milliardo shivered. Not only could he understand every word there was said, he also heard a great deal of possessiveness in the Japanese man who had just bought him for free. He suddenly noticed he was naked. He tried to curl up. He wasn't ashamed of his body, he was learned not to be, but he wasn't comfortable with a large group of people staring at him.  
The slave driver unlocked the cage and stepped back.  
Akira stood in front of the opened cage door._  
'_Here, take this one.' he said, still in Japanese. He gave Milliardo dark blue pants he'd bought for himself earlier that day._  
'_Tha…thanks…' said Milliardo shaky. He quickly took on the pants and got out of the cage. A path formed in the crowd as Akira made his way back home.  
Milliardo was confused he wasn't shackled, chained, or tied up, but he followed his new Master nonetheless._

End Flashback

Milliardo slowly got into the water. It was chilly, but not too cold. The teen was surprised how deep the pond was. The water reached just above his waist. He went to the waterfall and let the water fall down on him. After a while of enjoying the water cleaning and refreshing his body he stepped out of the waterfall to get a bar of soap.

When he was washing himself thoroughly he felt something rush along his leg. He dropped the bar of soap in the water when he felt another fish.  
'They're coming near me?' he said surprised.  
The blond held his hand in the water, and immediately a few Koi came to inspect the strange thing in their territory.  
After a while Milliardo wasn't interesting for the fish anymore and they gave him the room to wash up again.  
They stayed near the Neko though.  
When Milliardo was ready with washing he stayed in the water. He decided to try and 'play' with the fish. He hadn't had time to play for a long time, and it was a thing he'd really missed. Besides, Akira had told him to take as long as he wanted, so he would.  
After a few hesitant moments the koi dared to come closer again. Somehow they knew Milliardo wasn't going to hurt them.

After a minute of then Akira came to check on his slave if he hadn't run away.  
Much to his surprise he saw the blond playing with his precious Koi. The fish were jumping out of the water, and Milliardo was laughing.  
'Milliardo? What is going on?' asked Akira in Japanese.  
Milliardo quickly turned around His smile disappeared.  
'Mast…I….'  
The koi suddenly all huddled around Milliardo like they tried to protect him.  
'I was playing…and…' said the blond quickly. His ears hung down, and his tail curled around his waist again.  
'Playing?' asked Milliardo's Master, approaching the teen.  
'Yes…I'm sorry.' apologised the blond, looking down at the fish, who were still swimming around him protectively.  
'No…Don't apologise.' said Akira kneeling down next to the pond. He stuck his hand under water and after a few seconds a few Koi left Milliardos side and swam over to the other man. 'I just didn't expect them to come so close to you…perhaps later on I would've expected it…'

While Akira was talking Milliardo started to dry himself. He'd taken the bathrobe on when Akira suddenly asked: 'Do you hate one or more persons?'  
The blond didn't answer immediately.  
'Why do you want to know?' he asked daringly.  
'I want to understand why the Koi trust you so much. Do you hate someone? Really hate?'  
'Yes.'  
'Do you trust someone.'  
'Yes.'  
'With your life?'  
A hesitant 'yes' came as a reply  
'Love?'  
'If you count dead people, yes.' he answered, referring to his drowned kittens. He hadn't known them, 'cause they were killed immediately after birth, but he had loved them.  
'No one alive?'  
'I'm not allowed to fall in love like that.' he answered bitterly.  
'How's your sense of loyalty?' continued Akira.  
'I'm loyal to persons who deserve to receive loyalty.' he said, really meaning it.  
'Good answer. I think I know enough for now then. Let's go in the house. I'll cook dinner, and you can brush your hair. It's all tangled up.'  
'Yes Master.'

While Akira was preparing dinner Milliardo took on some clothes, given to him by Akira. They were his clothing. The clothes were in the traditional samurai style, in dark blue colours. The blond wasn't sure what to do with his hair, so he just let it loose.When Milliardo was finished, dinner was also ready.  
While eating, after having some problems with the chopsticks at start, Milliardo started to ask questions.  
'Master?'  
'Yes?…'  
'Do you live alone? This house seems rather large for only one man.'  
'At the moment I live alone, yes. I have two sons, who are both married and have their own houses. My wife died seven years ago.'  
'O. I'm sorry to hear that…and…ehh… what rules do I have to follow?'  
'What do you know about our lifestyle?' asked Akira instead of answering the teens question.  
'Only what I've read in books…'  
'Then I think it won't be easy for you. I want you to adapt to the Japanese way of life. You'll learn that being a slave here is different than where you come from. I will tell you when you do something wrong…'  
'And…what about…at night?' asked Milliardo carefully.  
'You will sleep in the same room as I do, on another futon, but you'll be sleeping next to me. That's all.'  
'Tha…that's all?' asked Milliardo in disbelieve and relieve.  
'Hai, that's all.'  
'Thank you very much Master.' Akira nodded.  
'How do you feel Milliardo? Tired?' he asked.  
'A little bit.'  
'Do you think you can stay awake for a few hours? The shops are still open, and you need some fitting clothes.'  
'Hai. I'll manage.'  
'Okay, let's go then.'  
'What about the dishes, Master?'  
'I'll take care of that later on. Do you know how to behave in public?'  
'I do. Always stay two steps behind you, no talking, no running away.'  
'Correct. And try not to be distracted too much. You'll be started at a lot.'  
'I understand.'  
'Good.' said Akira. He grabbed his pouch and the two of them left the house.

* * *

Milliardo tried to not be distracted too much, though it was very difficult. As Akira had said, he was started at lot, but even if that weren't the case, the blond was distracted by everything he saw. 

_It's much different than I ve read in the books…_

Milliardo was so lost in thoughts he didn't notice his Master stopping. He bumped into the man.  
'A…I'm sorry.' he quickly apologised, looking at the ground.  
When Milliardo received no reaction he looked up, finding his Master standing in front of a gang of thieves. At least, they looked as thieves to Milliardo.  
'Master?' he asked carefully.  
'Watch out Milliardo.' he said  
The blond nodded.  
'If it isn't Nemushi Akira.' the leader of the gang said. 'Haven't seen you in a while.' he teased, approaching the man.  
'What do you want from me?' demanded Akira.  
'Straight to the point, as always, aren't we?' he teased. 'You know, I couldn't stand you in kendo class because you were so damned full of yourself, so proud, and even now, when you're an adult, you haven't changed at all. I can't stand you Nemushi.'  
'Then that feeling is mutual. Could you let me pass? I have things to do.' he said irritated.  
'Now why would I let you and your pathetic slave pass?'  
''cause I've beaten you when we were young, and I will beat you now.'  
'Is that a threat!'  
'No, just a station of the facts. Milliardo, come, we're going.'  
'Yes Master…'the blond said carefully, always staying behind his Master.  
'You're not going anywhere.' the leader said. The group behind him formed a circle around Milliardo and his Master.  
'Master…' the blond said softly, tugging his Masters clothing.  
'Fine then. If you want to fight that badly, let's fight.' Akira said. He positioned himself, ready to attack the leader of the gang with his bare hands. Meanwhile one of the others grabbed Milliardo from behind, making sure he wouldn't interfere.  
'Let go of me!' snapped Milliardo, struggling to get out of the mans hold. It didn't work though. The man was too strong for Milliardo.  
'Shut it worthless piece of shit.' snapped the man holding him.  
'Don't hurt him. You won't live if you do.' warned Akira while the gang leader prepared himself.

After he'd said that everything went very fast. They had started to fight, and neither of them were willing to give up.  
At one point the gang leader had Akira lying doubled over on the ground, grasping for air. From out of nowhere the gang leader got a gun and aimed it at Milliardo's Master.  
'NO!' yelled Milliardo. He struggled to get out of the mans grip, but couldn't do so in his human form. The only option was to disobey his Master and transform.  
He changed into a white tiger, and leaped a the gang leader. The man was astonished. He quickly aimed his gun at the tiger, but he couldn't focus. He shot though, and hit Milliardo in his stomach. Milliardo felt it, but didn't give in yet. He had to take care of the man who wanted to hurt his Master. Milliardo bit in the mans hand, forcing the man to drop the gun.  
'LET GO!' the man yelled. Milliardo did so, but didn't stop. His new target was the mans right leg. He bit hard.  
The gang leader screamed out in pain. Meanwhile the local police officers had come.  
'Milliardo. STOP!' ordered Akira.  
The blond reluctantly let go of the mans leg. He walked over to his Master, who was kneeling on one knee, still taken back from the fight. Akira patted the tiger on it's head.  
'Don't transform again without my permission, understood?' he asked in Japanese.  
'I understand.' said the blond said weakly, and collapsed, blood seeping from his stomach wound. Also blood was coming from his mouth…not his blood though.  
'Milliardo-kun!' reacted Akira. (kun is a suffix added to a boys name)  
'I'm…fi…fine…' said Milliardo and fainted.

Meanwhile the local police squad arrived.  
'What happened here!' demanded one of the officers.  
'Those men attacked me and my slave.' said Akira. 'He got hurt trying to protect me from the leader of them who tried to shoot me.' added Akira while stroking Milliardo. 'If you could excuse me, I've got to take him to a doctor. I'll come to the police station later on to give my statement. The people know who I am, and where I live. Excuse me…' he carefully lifted Milliardo up, and went to the nearest doctor.

* * *

When Milliardo woke up he couldn't remember what had happened. He slowly opened his eyes, but he didn't recognise the room he was in. He could faintly here his Master talk to someone though. Very slowly his thoughts returned to him. 

_I jumped in front of him…why? Why did I risk my life for someone I've only met today? And how come I'm in my human shape? I can't remember turning back…_

Suddenly a door opened and two men stepped inside. One of the men was Akira.  
'Ahh…Milliardo-kun. How are you feeling?'  
'Dizzy…Master.'  
'That's probably the medication.' said the doctor. He checked Milliardos heartbeat. 'Your heart has calmed down… the wound stopped bleeding. I think you are able to go home.' he said smiling friendly.  
The neko pushed himself into a sitting position. 'What medication did you give me, doctor?' he said, feeling even more dizzy suddenly.  
'Don't worry. I didn't give you any medicine your body wouldn't accept.'  
'But the dizziness… I….'  
'Give it some time and it will fade. Trust me.' said the doctor nicely. 'Shall I help you out of bed?'  
'No, thanks, I'll manage.' said the blond. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, suddenly realising he was naked. 'eh…could I have some pants to take on?' he asked blushing slightly.  
Akira laughed softly. 'Of course. Sorry. He said while he gave his slave his pants.  
'You shouldn't be the one apologising Master. It was my own decision to jump in front of you.'  
'Which I am very grateful for Milliardo. You saved my life.'  
Milliardo blushed as the man said that.  
'Let's go back home.' said Akira, helping Milliardo on his feet. 'Can you walk on your own?'  
'Yes. I've been hurt worse before, I can handle it…But what about…weren't we heading for… I don't remember…'  
'It's common that you've forgotten some parts. They'll come back in time.' said the doctor.  
'You're right.' said Akira. 'We were going somewhere, but it's almost 4 am.'  
'I see…'  
'Wait for me outside Milliardo, I've got to talk to the doctor for a second. I'll be right there.'  
'Hai…' said the blond and went outside.

* * *

'Did you take his blood?' asked Akira. 

'Yes. I'll have the result by noon tomorrow. I'll send a messenger with a sealed letter with the results.'

'Thanks.' said the man bowing slightly. He followed his slave outside.

* * *

'Cold?' asked Akira when he saw the blond shiver.  
'A bit.' admitted Milliardo. Suddenly the blond felt something wrapped around his shoulders.  
'Master?' he asked. The man had taken off his coat and hung it around the teens shoulder.  
'Let's go home Milliardo-kun.'  
'Hai.' said the blond smiling. 

_Maybe I won't have it too difficult at all…_

* * *

The next morning, about eleven AM. 

Milliardo was lying on the patio, in his tiger shape, enjoying the sun. Akira was reading a book, not too far away from his slave.  
'Master?…'  
'Hmmm…'  
'Someone's coming.' the tiger said, never opening his eyes, not moving a bit.

Just then someone knocked on the door in the wall around the house.

'Amazing… Milliardo-kun…' he said as he stood up. He went to the door and opened it.  
'A letter from Mukai-sensei.' said the messenger as he handed the letter to Akira.  
'Thanks.' said Akira as he accepted the letter. He gave the messenger a small tip before he closed the door behind him.

Milliardo was curious about the letter, but he didn't ask about it…yet…  
Suddenly Akira's eyes widened, and he dropped the letter.'This is… impossible…'  
'Master? Something wrong?' he asked.  
When his Master didn't answer Milliardo stood up. Slowly. He was still quite weak from his stomach wound. He approached his Master.

'Master…' he tried again, but it was of no use. He was staring at nothing. The blond couldn't help but take a peek at the letter.

_Damn… a lot of kanji…what…wait a second…that's my name…Milliardo…but…what's this…it looks like my blood analysis…_

He quickly scanned the letter. His eyes fell on the last few sentences.  
Written in Japanese, there stood: He is without doubt a son of Stéphan Peacecraft, King of the European country, Sanc.  
'O…my…God…no.' Milliardo turned back to his human shape. '…this….this can't me…I'm…' suddenly Milliardo's legs failed him. He collapsed on the ground. This made Akira snap back to reality.  
'Milliardo-kun. Are you okay?  
'I…I don't know…I…'  
'Milliardo-kun…let's go inside and get you some clothes on first…' said Akira, tapping the blond on his shoulder 'I'll…'  
Milliardo blushed, and suddenly changed again because of shock and shame. He couldn't stop the transformation. He changed into a fluffy little house cat.  
'Milliardo-kun!'  
'Damnit… aw… my wound…'  
'Are you okay?' asked Akira while he took the small cat in his arms.  
'Yes…no…I don't think so… my wound…it hurts…and…and I just cannot be… can't be…a prince!' he subconsciously flicked his nails, slightly piercing his Masters skin.  
'Milliardo-kun! Listen to me!'  
The blond flinched at the hardness of the mans voice. His ears hung down.  
'Forget what you've read. Even though you really are what stood in that letter, your life now cannot change. Even if you weren't given away at birth, which I think is what happened, you wouldn't have had a life other than you have now.'  
'I… I know…but…'  
'Don't Milliardo-kun. Can you transform back?' asked the man while he entered the house.  
'I'll try…can you put me down?'  
'Of course.' Akira said as he gently put the cat down…  
Milliardo concentrated on turning back, but somehow he couldn't.  
'Strange… maybe it's because I'm too small… I don't know… I've never transformed to a cat before… I guess I'll just have to wait… I hope this isn't too much of a problem to you, Master.'  
'Not at all. How's your wound?'  
'It throbs. But it didn't start bleeding, so I guess it's okay.'  
'Do tell me when the pain gets too much to handle Milliardo-kun.'  
'I will'

* * *

The next few days Milliardo was in some sort of haze. He transformed back to his human shape the night after he read the letter, but that didn't make him more talkative. He spend a lot of time just staring at the sky or at the Koi.

_I can't be a prince, I just can't be… why? Why am I what I am now if I'm from royal blood? I don't understand…_

'Milliardo-kun.'  
'Yes?…' he said still staring at the lake.  
'Follow me to the practice room.' said the man  
'Practice room?'  
'Don't question me. Follow.'  
The blond stood up. He followed his Master to the mini dojo.  
Akira walked to the nearest room and took two bokken (wooden/bamboo swords) from the wall. 'Catch.' he said throwing one to Milliardo.  
Thanks to Milliardos neko side his reflexes were fast, so he was able to catch it.  
'Good. I figured you might have let it drop because of your absence in thoughts. You think too much.'  
'I…why…what are we going to do?'  
'What are we going to do …what?'  
'Sorry. What are we going to do Master?' corrected the blond.  
'Train. Your body has to strengthen, AND, I want you to learn how to control your feline self.  
Stand like this.' he said showing it to Milliardo.  
'Like this?'  
'Yes. Remember this pose. We always start with this pose. Now…hold up the bokken like this… a little more up… keep it straight… stay in position…'  
Milliardo and Akira practiced for about an hour and a half, but even after such short of time, only doing the basics, Milliardo was sweating heavily.  
'You okay Milliardo-kun?'  
'Yeah, I'm fine. My body just isn't used to this much exercise anymore…well, not this kind of exercise…Master.'  
'How's your wound?'  
'Good. I hardly feel it anymore.'  
'You forgot something.'  
'Master…'  
'Is it easier for you if you spoke English?' Milliardo and Akira had spoken Japanese practically all the time. Milliardo only switched to English when he wasn't sure how to say something.  
'To remember saying the correct things?' asked Milliardo. 'No…I mean…I don't think it'll help…'  
'You do know I want you to address me in a proper way, don't you?'  
'Yes, of course I know Master. It's the first thing learned, I just… tend to forget when I'm… into something…'  
'And it's not because you now know you are a prince?' asked Akira, sitting down next to Milliardo on the ground.  
'No.' reacted Milliardo…too fast. 'I… I don't know…'  
'Milliardo-kun. Listen. You may be a son of the present leader of the Sanc kingdom, but you weren't raised as one. You can never claim the place of crown prince. Accept it, and enjoy your life as you are now, or don't, and live in misery.'  
'But…'  
'No Milliardo-kun. Choose, and stay with your decision.'  
The blond neko was silent for a while. He sighed deeply and let himself fall backwards, staring at the ceiling.  
'If you want to think about it longer, take the time.' said Akira after a few more minutes of silence, looking at his slave. 'Milliardo-kun?' he asked with concern in his voice when he saw tears running down the blonds cheeks.  
Milliardo turned his head the other side. 'I…I'm fine…'  
'No, you're not. Come here.'  
The blond looked up at Akira, not sure what the man was planning. Akira was signalling Milliardo to sit in his lap.  
'Master?' he asked softly while he sat down with his back leaning on his Masters chest.  
'Let it go. Keeping it bottled up isn't good for your physical and psychological health.'  
Milliardos tail curled around his Master's wrist. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath, but by trying so he couldn't keep himself from bursting out in tears.  
'I…it's just so unfair…' he managed to say after a few minutes.  
'I know Milliardo-kun, I know, but there's nothing that can be done about it. You just have to accept it.'  
'But it's so difficult now I know I don't have to be…'  
'If you keep thinking like that you'll never get over it. You've got to try and forget it all. You can never take your rightful place. You weren't raised too. Milliardo-kun, your life isn't bad at all. I'll take good care of you. I'll make sure you won't get hurt.'  
'I…I know…thanks Master…but still…'

* * *

The next few days Milliardo was still a bit down, but his mood brightened. Mainly because of practising together with his Master with the bokken to try and get a control over his inner self.

One day though, it was raining hard, and Milliardo was bored. He'd done all the chores around the house he had to do, he didn't want to read a book or something like that. He'd figured out how to transform on will, though when with heavy emotions he still didn't have control over it, so he just lay in his tiger form on the patio, watching the water fall on the ground.  
'Milliardo-kun…'  
'Yes.'  
'You know you can go wherever in the house you want to go if you're bored…'  
'I know…' said the tiger, quickly adding 'Master.' He got up and walked over to Akira. 'I just don't feel like doing anything than lay around.' he said while he walked passed his Masters back, giving him a sort of hug. 'What are you doing?' asked the tiger when he saw that Akira was busy writing something.  
'A letter.'  
'To who?'  
'My sons.'  
'But…why don't you just send an email, or call them?' asked the tiger, sitting down next to his Master, reading a bit of the letter.  
'Have you seen a computer in the house Milliardo-kun?' teased Akira.  
'Eh…no…I never noticed though…' said Milliardo. If he wasn't in his tiger shape, but his normal human shape he would have blushed.  
'An invitation?' asked Milliardo after he'd read a part. 'When?'  
'Next week. My birthday is next Sunday.'  
'I didn't know that. Will both your sons come? And their families?'  
'Yes, all of them. Do you have a problem with that?' asked Akira concerned when he heard uncertainty in his slaves voice.  
'Problem? No…not at all…it's just…I don't know…'  
'Don't worry. I'll warn them about how you look. You won't be stared at.'  
'You promise?'  
'I Promise.'

* * *

That Sunday.

'Milliardo-kun. Wake up…I don't want you still be sleeping when my sons and family arrive.' said Akira while softly shaking the blond.  
'Good morning Master.' he said yawning. 'Your sons? O, Happy birthday.' he said, sitting up straight, suddenly very much awake.  
'Thanks.' said Akira smiling. 'Now get dressed, breakfast is already ready. O no, not your normal clothes…I want you to wear this.' he said holding op a dark blue kimono.  
'But I don't know how to take it on Master…' said Milliardo blushing slightly.  
'Don't worry. I'll help.' said Akira smiling. When Milliardo was dressed Akira said: 'My my… you are **so** adorable like that.' he said, a bit teasing. Milliardo was watching his clothes, his tail swishing playful behind him, his eyes lay cutely down.  
'Doesn't it look strange? I mean…I've never worn a kimono before…'  
'It looks great, trust me.' said Akira. 'Not get something to eat, they can come every moment now.'

Just when Milliardo was finished with his breakfast Akira's oldest son came with his wife and nineteen year old daughter. The blond quickly excused himself, saying he would go do the dishes, to give his Master some time alone with his family. When Milliardo was finished with the dishes and he came back Akira's other son had already arrived too. His wife and twin daughters, six years old, were sitting in the living room.

Milliardo kneeled down behind his Master and softly nudged him.  
'Master?' he asked silently.  
'Come sit next to me Milliardo-kun. Don't be shy.'  
'But…'  
'Milliardo-kun.' said Akira on a more demanding tone.  
The neko quickly complied and set next to his master, cross-legged. He still wasn't used to sit on his legs like Japanese people normal did. He averted his eyes from everyone else in the room after everyone went silent.  
'C'mon Milliardo-kun. You know how to introduce yourself.' said Akira a bit teasing.  
'Ah…I'm sorry… Everyone… My name is Milliardo, and I'm 16 years old. Nice to meet you.'  
The twins picked up immediately, as they were taught.  
'We are Yumi and Keiko, nice to meet you too.' said the oldest of the two, Yumi.  
Milliardo smiled as the twins introduced their selves. They seemed so innocent. They probably didn't even know Milliardo's position.  
'Nozomi.' said the nineteen year old girl, seemingly not interested in all around her.  
'Pretty name.' said Milliardo. 'If I may say so.' he added immediately.  
The teen looked up and took a good look at the Neko. She noticed Milliardo's collar and smiled. 'Of course you may say so.'  
Akira smiled. The adults also introduced their selves to Milliardo.  
'Uncle Akira, may we go outside and play?' asked Keiko.  
' 'course, but make sure you don't get too dirty. And only if your parents agree.'  
'Daddy? Mommy?' asked both Yumi and Keiko with puppy dog eyes.  
'Go ahead girls. But be careful.'  
'Yay!'  
'Milliardo-kun, watch over them. I don't expect anything to happen, but I want someone near them.' said Akira.

'Ywa.' said the blond. He stood up and followed the twin outside. Not too long after Nozomi got bored and also made her way outsider.

* * *

'Brother miri! Catch.' said Yumi while she threw a small ball to the neko.

(miri…Japanese can't pronounce the 'L' …it's changed into a 'R')

_Brother miri? Wow...they accept me quick..._

'Milliardo-kun.' called Nozomi.  
'Hai?' asked the blond turning to her, not paying attention to the ball anymore. 'Ouch!' he said when the ball hit his head. It hadn't hurt him at all, but Yumi and Keiko thought it had.  
'Miri…are you okay?' asked Keiko, seemingly almost in tears.  
'Don't worry Keiko-chan, Yumi-chan. I'm fine.' assured the blond while he bent through his knees to be on the same height as the twins. He softly patted the girls on their hands.

(chan: suffix added to young children, used for girls)

Nozomi watched the three of them while she sat down. She was dressed in her school uniform, but her normally tied up hair hung loose. It was about shoulder length. She normally sat cross-legged when she had the chance, but with a short skirt and a guy around she refrained from it.  
'Nozomi…sama?' asked Milliardo while Keiko and Yumi concentrated on their ballgame again. He was a bit insecure about the suffix he had to use. It was obvious she was older than him. (sama: suffix added to a name which you respect, someone who's higher than you in 'rank')  
'San is fine.' she said winking. 'You're good with kids.' she added while she gestured him to sit down next to her. (San: suffix normally added to names.)  
'I guess… Just did the things they wanted to do…' The things I didn't get a chance to do…  
'You're interesting…' said Nozomi after she'd observed the blond think for a while.  
'You mean my feline side?'  
'No…well, also…but there's something about you that is different…interesting… I don't know what it is…But yeah, it probably has to do with your feline side… and your ears and tail are so cute. May I?' she asked carefully.  
'Sure.' said Milliardo. He unwrapped his tail from his waist. Nozomi carefully touched Milliardo's tail, following with his ears…  
'So soft…just like a real cat.'  
Milliardo smiled faintly.  
'Ah…I'm sorry… it isn't something you like, is it?' she asked when she noticed his mood.  
'Don't apologise Nozomi-san. You can't help it I'm half neko…neither can I…'  
'Milliardo-kun… you've got a difficult name… but other than that…try and be not so depressed about it. Uncle Akira takes good care of you, doesn't he?'  
'Yeah, he does.' said Milliardo smiling sincerely. 'Only my trainer has been this nice to me.'  
'Your trainer…that's confusing…' said Nozomi. 'I don't know much about the Western culture, but I thought…'  
'You thought right Nozomi-san. My trainer was an exception.'  
'I see… What about…' but Nozomi didn't finish what she wanted to ask. Akira called them all inside.  
'Time to eat.' said Akira while he sat down. 'Come sit next to Milliardo.'  
The blond nodded and quietly sat next to the man.

The rest of the night passed quite uneventful. After dinner Milliardo offered to do the dishes, but Akira stood on it he watched Yumi and Keiko. Both of them fell asleep in his lap when the sun began to set. He leaned back against the wall he was sitting and closed his eyes for a second. He looked outside, and almost jumped up.  
'Master…It's a full moon tonight…' he said softly, but loud enough so Akira could hear it. Yumi shifted a bit, but didn't wake up, much to Milliardos relieve.  
'It is? Nozomi, will you watch Yumi and Keiko? I've got to be with Milliardo-kun privately for a while.'  
'Of course… but what's going on? What's with the full moon?'  
'I'll explain later…Milliardo-kun, follow me to the dojo.'  
'Hai…' the blond carefully got up, making sure he didn't wake Yumi and Keiko. He followed his Master to the dojo.  
'Close the door behind you.' said the man as he sat down. 'Milliardo, I want you to try and prevent transforming for as long as you can. I want to see how much control you really have…'  
'But… I don't know if I cant…normally if I fight a transformation it hurts like hell…'  
'I know, but I want you to try nonetheless.'

Not long after Milliard could feel his feline side kick in.  
'It's starting…' he said softly. He sat down on the ground. He'd already loosened the top part of his Kimono, so he wouldn't tear it apart whilst transforming. Milliardo tried not to transform, but he already saw his hands change into paws…  
'Well, at least I know it'll be a white tiger this time…' he said. He tried to delay the transformation as long as he could, and in the end he managed for about ten minutes.  
'I…I can't stop it anymore…' he said, panting.  
'Let go. You've done great.' said Akira, watching in awe. He had seen the blond transform before, but those had always been fast transformations. That wasn't the reason he wanted Milliardo to delay the transformation. He wanted to know how good the blond had his body under control. How his mind cooperated with his body.  
'You are once again beautiful.' said Akira when Milliardo's transformation was complete.  
'Thanks.' said Milliardo. 'But don't leave your family…not on your birthday. I'll amuse myself. Go to them.' said Milliardo, really meaning it. He didn't want his Master to spend time with him when he needed the precious time with his family.  
'O, but I will go back, and so will you.'  
'What? But… I'm…'  
'Don't worry. I'll explain first, then I'll call you in.'  
'I…'  
'Milliardo-kun…' he said with a hint of warning in his voice.  
The tiger lowered his head and didn't say anything.  
'I'll call you…stay here until that time.'  
Milliardo nodded and sat down on his rear legs. He stared outside, his tail swishing slowly behind him.  
'You don't have to worry Milliardo-kun. They won't hurt you.' said Akira after he stood up. He could see the uncertainty in the body language of his slave.  
'I know… it's just… I'm not used to it.'  
'I know, but you'll have to get used to it. I won't show you around, but others might.'

_Others? He's gonna sell me!_

TBC

Muhahahaha… Gonna continue, trust me, but I just had to post it, and it would be just too long if I continued… part E will take a time to be uploaded though, I apologise in forward for that…


	6. Part E

**Authors note: **Sorry for the late update, but i've been really busy, AND i saved this part on another computer, which is broken. I found my notes again, but had to rewrite almost the complete chapter. Here's the last part of the sidestory, the last few weeks that Milliardo spends with Akira. Enjoy, and please, review.

**  
Previous time**

'_You are once again beautiful.' said Akira when Milliardo's transformation was complete.  
'Thanks.' said Milliardo. 'But don't leave your family…not on your birthday. I'll amuse myself. Go to them.' said Milliardo, really meaning it. He didn't want his Master to spend time with him when he needed the precious time with his family.  
'O, but I will go back, and so will you.'  
'What? But… I'm…'  
'Don't worry. I'll explain first, then I'll call you in.'  
'I…'  
'Milliardo-kun…' he said with a hint of warning in his voice.  
The tiger lowered his head and didn't say anything.  
'I'll call you…stay here until that time.'_

_Milliardo nodded and sat down on his rear legs. He stared outside, his tail swishing slowly behind him._

'_You don't have to worry Milliardo-kun. They won't hurt you.' said Akira after he stood up. He could see the uncertainty in the body language of his slave.  
'I know… it's just… I'm not used to it.'  
'I know, but you'll have to get used to it. I won't show you around, but others might.'_

_Others? He's gonna sell me?_

_**Save the tears for the right moment, Part E.**  
Others? He's gonna sell me? _Thought Milliardo, not knowing how to react. He could feel tears welling up.  
Meanwhile Akira explained everything to his family  
'Milliardo-kun. You can come.'  
Milliardo was a bit hesitant. He could live with the fact that his Masters family would stare at him, and would want to touch him, but the fact that his Master had made clear that he was eventually going to sell him, that was something he couldn't live with. He entered the living room slowly, timidly.  
Akira noticed the sudden change in his slave's behaviour, but didn't act on it. He would do so when his family left.  
Before the blond entered the room, the adults were busy talking, but as soon as they noticed Milliardo everyone went silent. The tiger sighed inwardly. He looked at his Master with a pleading look, but Akira didn't say anything.  
'S…sugoi…' (Wow, wonderful, great) said Tomoko, the mother of Eiko and Yumi.  
Nozomi was the first to approach the tiger. Milliardo saw her in the corner of his eyes, and turned to the teen.  
'You're stunning.' she said, carefully laying her hand on Milliardo's head. Instinctively Milliardo's ears lay down, and he softly purred. 'You're so cute when you purr.' she added. 'Can I…hug you?'  
The tiger nodded. 'Of course.'  
'You can talk? Wow! Awesome.' reacted Nozomi excited. 'I would've never thought you could transform… You're really beautiful.'  
'I'm just a tiger.' said Milliardo softly, really not understanding why everyone kept saying he was beautiful.  
'No, you're not **just** a tiger.' said Nozomi. 'You shouldn't think that way about yourself.' she said, hugging the tiger softly.

_I've been taught to Nozomi-san._ He thought, but didn't speak. He sighed softly, and closed his eyes for a sec.

Milliardo let himself be 'examined' by his Masters family. Afterwards he sat outside, together with Nozomi.  
'Milliardo-kun.'  
'Hai.'  
'I…never mind.'  
'You can ask me everything you want, you know that Nozomi-san.' said Milliardo. He lay his head down on his paws, staring outside.  
'You won't like my question, and I don't really need to know. I was just curious.' said the girl, not sure how to handle the fact that she was 'higher' than Milliardo.  
'Oooh, you wanted to know how I became a neko-jin, didn't you?'  
'Hai… but… I know you'd rather not talk about it, ne?'  
Milliardo nodded. 'But if you ask me, I'll answer.'  
Luckily Nozomi wasn't put up for the decision because Akira came closer and sat down between Milliardo and Nozomi.  
'Master?' asked the tiger, somewhat confused. He hadn't expected him to come sit with him when his family was present.  
As if Akira read Milliardos mind, he answered: 'Nozomi-chan is family too you know.' he teased.  
If the tiger was able to, he would have hit himself for his head. He turned the other way, not wanting to disturb the two. He looked at Eiko and Yumi sleeping. After a few minutes Eiko woke up. She blinked a couple of times, and let out a scream.  
'Okaa!' (Mother!) She screamed.  
Yumi woke up because of the sound, but she didn't scream. She just stared at the tiger. Meanwhile Eiko had jumped into her mother's arms.  
'Daijoubu Ei-chan. (It's okay Eiko (nickname)) 'Milliardo-kun dake desu. Daijoubu dayo.' (It's only Milliardo. It's okay.) She said, trying to comfort her child. 'Yu-chan?'  
Yumi didn't hear her mother, nor did Milliardo. The both of them were staring at each other. Milliardo felt like he could look right through her. He somehow saw visions of the past. He saw things Yumi had done. He immediately hoped that she wouldn't be in the same situation. _She wouldn't be able to see so much pain in someone's life… _he thought.  
'Milliardo-kun?' asked Akira carefully, tapping the tiger on his shoulder blades.  
Milliardo snapped back to reality and turned to his Master. He suddenly realised everyone was, again, staring at him.  
'I…'  
Suddenly Yumi started crying.  
'Yu-chan, daijoubu.' said her father, who had stood up, and took her in his arms. 'You don't have to be scared. It's Milliardo-kun.'  
'Wakkateru.' she said between sobs. (I know) 'Milliardo-kun wa…kurushii jinsei ga aruyo…' (Milliardo has a difficult/painful/ life)  
The blond's eyes opened. She **had** seen parts of his life like he had seen some of hers.  
Yumis father and Akira looked at each other; hoping one of them would know how to react.  
'Tatte mo ii.' said Yumi to her father. (I can stand) She didn't really like to be held that much.  
He kissed Yumi's forehead and put her down. 'You sure Yumi-chan?'  
'Un, daijoubu… Miri onii?' (Yeah, I'm fine. Bro Milliardo?)  
'Hai?' (Yes?)  
Yumi didn't say anything. She walked up to the tiger, which was now standing, and hugged him. Milliardo felt the sincerity in the girls hug. He pulled his tail closer, and curled it around one of Yumi's wrists.  
Everyone was staring at them, not knowing how to react.  
'Kimi no kimochi, wakkatteru.' whispered Yumi in the nekos ear. (I understand your feelings.) 'Genki ni natte ne.' (Be more happy.)  
'Un.' answered Milliardo. (Yes.) 'I'll try. Thanks Yumi-chan).  
After hearing that, Yumi lost consciousness, and leaned into Milliardo. The tiger softly lay down, making sure Yumi wouldn't fall. Her father sped towards her immediately.  
'Daijoubu desu.' said Milliardo. 'She's just tired.'  
'What happened?'  
'I…I'm not sure…' answered Milliardo. He knew what had happened, but he didn't know how to explain it. For some reason there was some kind of bond between Yumi and him, but he couldn't figure out why. He would be leaving soon anyway. When thinking about that, he became a little bit down again. He lay down, his tail slightly teasing Yumi's arm.  
'Milliardo-kun.' said Akira, with a somewhat firm voice.  
'Hai Danna-sama?'  
'Shinshitsu he ike.' (Go to the bedroom.)  
Milliardo was about to ask why, but he saw his Masters face. There was no room for discussion tonight.  
'Sumimasen. Shitsureishimasu.' he apologised and went to the bedroom, wondering what he had done wrong. (I'm sorry. Excuse me)  
'Akira oku?' asked Nozomi. 'Why did you send him away?'  
'He lied, I need to talk with him in a few minutes. I'm sorry for disturbing.'  
'Iie iie…' (no no) said Yumi's mother. 'He scared me for a second there.'

Meanwhile Milliardo was thinking what he possible could've done wrong.

_Does he blame me for Yumi fainting? Or is it something else? Do I miss something?_

He decided to close his eyes for the time being, but he fell asleep only a few minutes later.

About an hour later Akira had walked his family out, quickly cleaned up, and went to the bedroom. When he saw Milliardo sleeping his expression softened a bit. He was quite angry with him for not telling the truth, but he decided to sleep now, and ask later. He lay a blanket over Milliardo, knowing he would transform back in the morning. Milliardo could sleep without a blanket in his feline shape because of his fur, but he didn't want Milliardo to get sick after he'd turn back to his human shape. Akira turned off the lights, and fell asleep. What he didn't now though, was that Milliardo had woken up when he felt a blanket put over him.

_Guess he isn't really **that** angry. If he was, he would've woken me up…_

When Milliardo woke up, he noticed breakfast standing next to him on a plate on the ground.  
Then the blond remembered the night before. 'Guess he **is** angry then…I always ate together with him…' he said to himself… He shrugged, and took on one of his kimonos. He ate some, but not all. He wasn't hungry.  
He wasn't sure to go and look for his Master, or wait for him. In the end he decided to go outside, not searching for his Master at all, but when he shove the paper door open he saw Akira feeding the fish.

_Damn, too late to go back…he heard me…  
_  
'Ohaayo Gozaimasu.' said the blond (Good morning)  
'Ohaayo.' reacted Akira, not looking up at all.

_What's going on. What did I do to make him this angry? What should I do?_

'Master, about last night…' he started, hoping his Master would explain why he was so angry against the blond.'Why did you lie to me?' asked Akira, looking up at the blond.  
Milliardo swallowed. He'd only seen his Master this determined before. When he'd freed Milliardo from the slave driver.  
'Lie to you Master?'  
'Don't act like you don't know. You lied to me in front of my whole family. Why?'  
'Honestly Master, I don't know what you're talking about.'  
'Milliardo!' he snapped, not using the suffix he normally used.  
The blond flinched. His tail quickly wound itself around the blonds waist, and his ears hung down. Milliardo kneeled down, and didn't say anything, hoping Akira wasn't like Dermail, and would punish him. Too hard.  
'What happened last night?' he asked, approaching the blond. 'With Yumi.' he added when he saw the confused look on the blonds face.  
'I don't know Master.' answered the blond.  
Akira slapped the blond in his face. 'Don't lie to me. You know what happened. Tell me!'  
'I…Master…'  
'Tell me!'  
'I don't understand exactly what happened Master…' _Did he mean I lied to him…that I said I didn't know what had happened last night? Is that all?_  
'Then explain at least what you **do **understand.' said Akira irritated.  
'I…Yumi-chan and I… we were somehow connected. I saw…some things…'  
'What did you see?'  
'Some parts of her past. I saw her playing, swimming, at school…'  
'What do you mean? You actually saw things that really happened?'  
'I'm certain of it.'  
'How are you so certain?'  
'Because she also saw my past…at least… parts of it…I don't know which parts, but she saw enough to realise what sort of life I've had. She said that I had a painful life, didn't she?  
That's why I'm so certain about it. There wouldn't be another way for her to know what I've been through during my training.'  
'Yumi saw **how** you were trained?'  
'I'm not exactly sure of that, and I certainly hope not.' said the blond lowering his gaze. Only thinking about it made his hate grow more and more.  
'Why did she faint?' asked Akira.  
'I don't know. Probably because of all the memories suddenly showing up.'  
'Then why didn't you faint?'  
'Because the memories I saw weren't bad, and I'm older than Yumi-chan, my body can handle more than hers.'

_Not to forget I've lived through many punishments and experiments…  
_  
'Tell me about your training.' ordered Akira, sitting down next to his slave.  
'My training? Why Master?'  
'Tell me.'  
'Which parts?' asked Milliardo, with a bit too much sarcasm to Akira's liking. The man stared at his slave.  
'From the beginning then…When I was twelve, I…'

Milliardo didn't go into the details, but even so he needed a few hours to tell the most important things. Akira was shocked. _How can someone put a person through such things? Even a slave doesn't deserve to be treated like that…Now I understand why he was shocked when I said I was going to sell him. I thought I was strict some times, but compared to his past, his life here is like staying in heaven. _

Milliardo leaned against his Master, and soon cried himself in sleep.

When Milliardo woke up again, it was almost time for dinner. He blinked a couple of times, not immediately remembering how he ended up falling asleep outside instead of in his bed. The blond looked up at the sky, and only then he realised what time it was.

_I slept this late…wait…I woke up pretty early this morning…O…I remember now…Where's Akira?_ He wondered. He sat up and stretched himself. He couldn't help but moan in slight pain. 'Damn…sleeping on a hard floor is something I'm not used to anymore…my back…' he groaned, in English. He always switched back to his native tongue when Akira wasn't around, or when the blond thought that his Master wasn't around.  
'Need a massage?' heard the neko-jin come from behind him.  
'Danna-sama…I'm sorry.' He replied immediately in Japanese, sitting down on his knees.  
'Sorry for what?'  
'I…nothing I guess…custom reply…' he said softly, lowering his eyes again. He remembered again why he had fallen asleep outside, and he wasn't really happy with the fact that Akira knew what had happened during his training. Now more than ever he was more willing to follow orders, he was more timid, more aware of his situation.  
'Milliardo-kun. I want you to know that I wish I weren't that blunt towards you yesterday when I said I was going to sell you.'  
The blonds ears raised, a small smile escaping his lips.  
'I will eventually though.' Added Akira, not wanting to raise false hope. 'But I've been thinking while you were asleep. I want to teach you as much as I can. I don't have much time left. My sister is very ill, and she'll be needing around the clock care. I'll be staying with her. I can't take you with me though. She would never let you set one step in her house. I'm sorry Milliardo.'  
Milliardo's ears slumped down. 'I understand Master.' He whispered. He **did** understand, he didn't **want** to understand. Akira was one of the best things that happened to him in his whole life. He turned his gaze to the pond, watching some Koi jump out of the water. His Master approached him from behind, and snaked his arms around the blond's waist, pulling the blond on his feet.  
'Mast…Danna-sama?' he asked surprised. Akira had never been fond of too much body contact between the two of them. He looked over his shoulder at the Japanese man, and looked him straight into his eyes.  
'I don't want to loose you Milliardo.' Said Akira, almost whispering. He lay his head on the blonds shoulder, inhaling his slaves scent he knew well by now.  
'Danna…are you…do you want me to…' asked Milliardo confused. His was learned to react on his masters actions, but he knew Akira had never made a move in that direction. Though Akira was Milliardo's Master, he'd never forced the blond to sleep with him, never even forced a kiss out of the blond. The blond hadn't mattered, not at all. He had to admit sometimes he missed the intimate part, mostly because he really liked Akira, but he'd never even thought about complaining, not even within his thoughts.  
'Am I confusing you?' asked Akira slightly on a teasing tone, kissing the blonds neck. He also knew he had never approached Milliardo like that, mostly because he didn't need the blond in such a way.  
'Yes, I mean…no, I…' said the blond immediately, not realising he had switched back to English again.  
'Nihongo de hanase.' Ordered Akira, but not on an angry tone. (Speak in Japanese!)  
The neko wanted to reply with an apology, but a purr escaped his mouth instead when Akira's hand slid under the bonds kimono and started roaming the blonds body. Because of the lack of sexual contact between the two in the time they had been together, Milliardo was quite responsive to even the slightest touch.  
'I…what do you want me to do Master?' asked Milliardo, choosing for the safe route. He knew that if he would screw up now, he would screw up good.  
'I want you to do what you want to do.'  
'But…'  
'I told you before, I don't want to hear the word 'but'. What do you want Milliardo-kun?' asked Akira, turning the blond around so he would face him.  
'I…' Milliardo closed his eyes, and leaned into Akira's embrace. 'I want you…'  
The blond felt a soft kiss on his forehead before he was lifted in his Masters arms. His eyes snapped open.  
'What are you doing?' asked the blond. 'I can walk myself.'  
'I know.' Teased Akira. He went to the bedroom and gently lay the blond down.

'Danna-sama…'  
'Nnnn?'  
The blond cuddled closer to his Master.  
'Someone's coming.' He warned, but didn't do anything else.  
'Someone's coming? Why?'  
'I don't know. Just know that someone is coming. Maybe you should take on a bathrobe. You never know who it might be…' said the blond softly, purring when Akira gave him a soft pat on his head.  
'I will.' Said the man. He stood up and quickly took on his bathrobe, but he didn't go outside to check whom it was. He sat down next to his slave. The blond shifted a bit so he would be resting his head in his masters lap. He purred again, and closed his eyes.  
'You're too cute.' Teased Akira while running his fingers through the blonds long hair. 'Ever thought of cutting a bit of your hair by the way? It already reaches your waist.'  
'Nah. Normally my masters take care of that, but the last few liked long hair…and I don't mind at all. I especially like my bangs, and I don't want to think how it would look, having short hair.' Said the blond, never opening his eyes, just enjoying his masters touches. 'O…you're visitor is close by…' added the blond while he pulled the blanket up to his chest, showing some of his skin, but not too much.

Only a few seconds later Akira heard someone call for him.  
'Akira-oku!  
'Nozomi?' wondered Milliardo. He sat up, but immediately was gently pushed back down on the futon again.  
'Stay put.' Ordered Akira, while he made his way outside. He left the paper door open.  
'Nozomi-chan? Doushite koko ni iru?' asked Akira. (Why are you here?')  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow when she saw her uncle in a bathrobe on this time of the day.  
'I came out of school, and I was wondering how Milliardo-kun was doing…'  
'He's fine. You shouldn't worry about him. I take good care of him.'  
'I know, I don't doubt that Akira-oku, I was just wondering how he was doing after that…incident with Yumi-chan.'  
'He's fine, slept a lot today.'

_And not alone I guess…_ thought Nozomi smiling slightly.

'Could you tell him I said Hi? I got to go back home.'  
'Of course. Take care Nozomi-chan.'  
'I will, bye!' she said and left. She peeked back once, and saw the blond lying on a futon, clearly only covered by a blanket. She blushed slightly, now that she was sure that he and her uncle had slept together. She wasn't sure if Milliardo could see him, but she gave a small wink and made her way back home.

'Danna-sama? Why was she here?' asked Milliardo propping himself on his elbows, looking at this master entering the bedroom.  
'She wanted to know if you were okay, that's all.' He said, sitting next to Milliardo again. Immediately the blond curled his body against his masters body.  
'Are you always in need of body contact after sleeping with someone?' teased Akira.  
'Depends on why I slept with.' Teased Milliardo back. He uncurled his tail from his waist and softly brushed against Akira's thighs.

Akira tripled Milliardo's concentration training, and when not training, he would teach the blond more Japanese. A couple of weeks later though, a letter arrived.  
Milliardo, dressed in only pants, still drying his hair with a towel after he'd taken a shower, opened the gate door before the mailman could even call.  
'Konnichiwa.' said the blond bowing slightly. (Good afternoon)  
The mailman tried to hide his surprise, and he had to refrain himself from asking how Milliardo knew he was there without having heard him. He even more had to refrain himself from wanting to touch Milliardo's cat-ears.  
'I've got a letter for Nemushi Akira-sama. Is he present?'  
'I'm afraid he's away to do some shopping. Is it a signed letter?'  
'It is. Do you have any idea when he will be returning? I've got to deliver it to him personally.'  
'I'm afraid I don't know, and the only thing I can do now is offer you something to drink while you wait. I do not have the authority to accept my Master's letter in his place.' said Milliardo bowing again. He took a step backwards to let the mailman pass.  
'Th…thanks.' stammered the mailman, not understanding one bit of the blond cat boy.  
'Can I offer you something to drink?' asked the blond after the mailman had seated himself in the living room.  
'A cup of tea would be nice.'  
Milliardo went to the kitchen, and quickly dried and brushed his hair. Luckily he'd made tea before he took a bath. When he came back he saw that Akira had returned.

_Strange…I didn't sense him coming home…_he thought while he knelt next to the table and carefully put the mailman's cup of tea down. He didn't say anything, and moved to leave the room. Akira was reading the letter, but he paused to order Milliardo to stay.

'Stay here Milliardo-kun.' he said. He directed himself to the mailman. Did my aunt send you personally?'  
'Yes, She also asked me to ask you to answer the letter immediately'  
'She knows my answer. I won't come unless highly necessary. Besides, I can't come right away anyway. I've got to arrange some things first. Also, you can tell her she doesn't have to remind me again. I'll notify her when I can come.'  
The mailman scribbled down what was said in case he would forget some things. 'Anything else?' he asked politely.  
'Yes.' said Akira while he gave the mailman some money. 'Buy flowers with that money and give them to her.'  
'My pleasure. I'll be going then.'

After some time of silence.  
'You're going to sell me son, aren't you Danna-sama?' asked Milliardo carefully.  
'I have no other choice Milliardo-kun. I'm the only living relative left she has.'  
'But your sons…'  
'She's never seen them, and visa versa. Besides, they both are married and have children of their own.'  
'What are you going to do with the house?'  
'I'm not sure yet, but you shouldn't worry about that. I'll manage.'  
' "I'll manage" doesn't sound positive Master.'  
'Taking care of my aunt and at the same time keeping the house will cost a lot, that's all.'  
'But…wait a minute…' said Milliardo on a defending tone. 'You're selling me because of the money! I bet your aunt doesn't even know about me and this is the easiest way for you to get the money!' he snapped.  
Akira didn't say anything for a while. He calmly and softly said after a while: 'Milliardo-kun…'  
The blond swallowed, his ears hung down.

_Shit…I blew it…_

'She knows about you. I'm not selling you because of the money. I'm brining you back to your trainer when the time is right.'  
'I…'  
'I don't want to hear anything more about it, understand?'  
'Hai Danna-sama' (I do master)

The following two weeks were far from pleasant. Akira hardly talked to the blond anymore. Milliardo did his chores, practised the exercises Akira had taught him, and spent the rest of the day lying in the sun, doing nothing. Preferably in one if his feline shapes. He often wanted to ask Akira how long it would take before he would be sold, but becloud get himself that far. He didn't want another fight.

Two weeks and three days after the fight.  
Milliardo didn't feel to well when he woke up.

_Aw man… my head hurts…_ He slowly opened his eyes but couldn't see anything. He tried to reach for his eyes with one of his hands, but couldn't.

_Chained? Then also blindfolded…but why? And how did I get her? The last thing I remember is…having dinner, alone, and falling asleep. Akira-sama must've done something in the food…_

Milliardo slightly moved his tail to check if it was somehow bound to, but it wasn't.  
He manoeuvred his tail so he could feel what kind of manacles he was wearing.

_Damn it. Electronic ones…wait. Akira-sama doesn't have electronic manacles…I'm back already?_ He carefully moved his tail to his slave collar.

_Here goes nothing…_ If the collar would emit a shock, Milliardo would be sure he was back at the STI, or at least on the way to the STI. (Akira had thrown away the controller) If not, well, he didn't know.

The blond winced slightly when he felt a shock when he carefully tried to move his collar. _Damn it, I'm back…_ he thought while he gave a small moan.  
His ears suddenly twitched when he thought he heard something.  
'Are you awake?' Asked a female voice.

_No more Japanese…I'm definitely back…_

Suddenly Milliardo noticed more things. He wasn't laying still. He guessed he was laying on a backseat. He knew for sure when he heard breaks and winced when the care took a turn and rode though a small hole in the road. Milliardo moaned again and managed to ask: 'Where am I?'  
'You've probably guessed already. You're on the way to the STI.'  
'Why am I blindfolded miss?' Asked Milliardo softly.  
'I don't know, and no, I can't take it off yet.' She added gently.  
'May I ask you something miss?'  
'I can't guarantee an answer.'  
'Are you new at the STI?'  
'Why do you think so?'  
'No offence, but you're not halve as strict as the others at the STI.'  
Milliardo couldn't see, but he knew the woman was smiling.  
'You've been at the STI for quite some time, haven't you?' she asked while she lay a pillow beneath the blonds head.  
'Thanks, and not really that long. I learned quickly…' he said sounding somewhat depressed. 'This may be a strange question miss, but, can you tell me what clothes I'm wearing? I don't remember anything since the last time I had dinner. I don't even know when that was…'  
'Eastern style of clothing. Long sleeved shirt and wide pants.' She answered, wondering why he wanted to know.  
'Naruhodo.' (I see) said the blond, not realising he'd switched back the Japanese, the language he'd spoken for almost a year. _He just dumped me then…_ He felt tears welling up.  
'Excuse me?' asked the woman sounding surprised.  
'Huh? O, did I just say something in Japanese? I'm sorry.' Said Milliardo suddenly realising he'd spoken Japanese. 'My Master was Japanese. I haven't spoken English for almost a year.'  
'You're the one who can speak multiple languages and studied law and mathematics? Imes's?' reacted the woman, even more surprised.  
'Am I that famous?' wondered the blond, forgetting his tears.  
'You're **the** example trainers use the get their slaves to work. You were the fist to end the training in such a short period of time **and** having studied next to the training…or so I've heard.'  
'Yeah, that's me. Are we almost there?'  
'About fifteen minutes.' answered the driver instead of the woman.  
'Thanks.' Said the blond

Both Milliardo and the woman didn't say anything anymore until a few minutes before arrival.  
'I'm going to take off the blindfold.' warned the woman. The blond closed his eyes when he felt two soft and gently hands remove the blindfold. It took him a while to get used to the light. He slowly opened his eyes, still shielding them with his chained hands. When his vision was clear again he looked at a young beautiful woman with long dark brown hair, hanging loose around here shoulders. Brown eyes inspected Milliardo's eyes.  
'I expected cat eyes, but your eyes are just like others…'cept for the colour then I've never seen such clear blue eyes…they're beautiful.'  
Milliardo smiled faintly, but stayed silent.  
'Miss Marly? We'll be arriving in three minutes.' notified the driver.  
'Okay, thanks.' she said.  
'Will you behave or do I need to tie your hands on your back?' asked Marly matter of factly.  
'I'll behave, but if it makes you feel better, tie my hands on my back.'  
'You'll have to watch your behaviour. You'll undergo training again.' she warned seriously.  
'Retraining? Why?'  
'Because you've been away from the STI for quite some time. When masters change slaves, the slaves always undergo retraining if was more than a year after purchase.'  
Milliardo nodded in understanding, not wanting to make a comment he would regret.  
'Sit up.' ordered Marly, pushing away a strand of her hair behind her ear. The blond struggled with his hands tied, but he managed. He turned to Marly so she could tie his hands on his back. 'You've got beautiful earrings.' he said while he leaned back into the backseat, seeing the STI in front of the car.

_And back to hell again…_ Again he felt tears, but didn't let them out.

_End of Save the tears for the right moment._

Continue with Kitty to know what happened afterwards.

**Authors note 2**: The new chapter of kitty will take some time. I got most of it written down, but i need to typ it out first, and i'm in the midst of changing schools, so i don't really have much time to spare. I apologise in forward.

Please review, even though the sidestory is complete, i can always use tips and constructive critisism


End file.
